The Life of Past and Future
by sweethoneydew
Summary: Sequel to 'A Slow Change of Heart', with no king to rule, the realm of faes may suffer war. Somehow a king must be chosen, with so many wanting to rule, who will prevail. Being EDITED by Kevin Berrios.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone, hope I didn't have you waiting to long for this. Brittany is a real person, she is my other best friend who will also be attending St. John's in New York with me, we will be dorming together. My stories may not come up once everyday because my friend Kevin will be editing it for grammar mistakes, except this one becuase he won't pick up the phone so I can have him edit it. Hope you like this one as much as the first. This is elfish.

* * *

**The Life of Past and Future**

**Chapter one: Back to Basics**

A young woman of twenty walked into the dorm room, her black hair fell to the middle of her back, the layers and curls made it look shorter, her brown eyes shined with mirth as she smiled at her roommate who was currently arguing with her lover.

"I don't give a damn if you're a elf! If you keep coming into this room without permission, I'm going to kick you in your Adam's apple!" A mixed girl of white and black and a bit on the chubby side yelled at the elf, her black hair flopping around in a ponytail as she yelled while her brown eyes shown with anger.

"Brittany, stop yelling at Nuada. He means no harm." The two glared at her, neither smiling.

"I don't care Melissa. He's pissing me off with this popping out of nowhere."

Melissa walked over and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"Brit Brit, I love you and appreciate you as a human being."

Her friend laughed at the childish face her friend put on. The tension in the room lessened, completely evaporating when Melissa's cell phone went off.

"I'm going to work now, Hunny. I want dinner on the table when I get back," Melissa joked to Brittany as she started changing for a mission.

"Don't forget the milk this time then, Sugar."

"I won't, Hunny."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Melissa and Nuada made their way through the crowds towards the rest of the group who were making preparations to enter the building. Ear piercing chatter could be heard from inside the building they were going to enter. Manning was talking to the press, trying to explain the situation.

"Sup guys."

"Almost ninety thousand dollars on your education and you greet us like a street rat?"

"I missed you too, Abe."

Dr. Krauss clicked his metal heels to get everyone's undivided attention.

"We are entering a building filled with nymphs," Hellboy scoffed at the thought. "These nymphs are known for controlling children and using them to commit grotesque murders. This school has become infested with a large colony of them. We are to enter and destroy, any questions, no, good, lets begin."

(Elementary School 3rd floor)

Splatters could be heard every few seconds confirming the deaths of nymphs. Nuada frowned from the murder of his own kind. His love gave him a small smile, knowing how much it pained him to kill fae to protect humans.

"Nuada, they are abusing children." The simple comment caused guilt to quickly flash in his eyes before it turned to anger.

"Children of the creatures that are wiping out my people."

Melissa became angry and turned her full attention to her love rather than the mission they were supposed to complete.

"Excuse me! You cannot accuse children for what their parents have done especially because we forgot about your existence!" her voice rose, "Children are children, no matter what race they are! So don't you dare think the scars these children are going to have for murdering adults is justified because you're racist!" With that Melissa turned and continued her job.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour after entering the building the team started exiting, upset because of the serious shower they were going to need to wash off all the nymph juices. Nuada's eyes followed his love as she tried to find a way through the crowd without being attacked by the media. He approached her and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

"I am sorry my love, please forgive me for my selfishness."

She relaxed in his arms. "I forgive you." She turned around to wrap her arms around his neck. "Must you always know what to say? Can't I just stay angry with you?" Melissa nuzzled into his chest, Nuada smiled before making a disgusted face.

"You smell disgusting, girl."

"Shut up. You're ruining our moment."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Melissa and Brittany laid in bed talking to Shakayia over the phone.

"Nuada would kill me if I had a deep cut."

"So, who gives a fuck what he thinks? He's not your keeper."

"Besides, it's my wedding I get what I want."

Melissa laughed at her two best friends. Shakayia was letting Brittany design her maid-of-honor dress and both wanted it with a deep v, something Nuada would not be happy about.

"Baby, I love you, but Nuada doesn't like anyone seeing skin that should be for his eyes only. And my breast count under his eyes only."

"Ain't like you giving him anything," Brittany bluntly stated.

"Thanks for yelling my business to the world, Love."

"Wait, I thought I was Love?"

"No Shakayia, you're Baby. I'm Love."

"What am I going to do with the two of you?"

"Bitch, what I told you about that elf shit?"

Shakayia laughed hysterically as she heard the two girls start wrestling. Brittany finally subdued Melissa by sitting on her.

"What you going to do know?" Brittany asked. Then Melissa pushed Brittany's arm with her foot to get an arm free forcing Brittany to jump off.

"I'm sorry, I love you."

Melissa clutched her side as she laughed.

(Morning)

Melissa woke up as someone shoved her to the floor.

"Damn it, Brittany." She looked up to see Nuada smiling at her before his eyes darkened a bit.

"Why must the two of you insist on sleeping in nothing but undergarments?"

"Because it's comfy. Now come back in an hour, I'll be done by then."

"Wear one of the outfits I had made for you. We are going to the Troll Market."

(Troll Market)

Melissa's eyes sparkled as she spotted the shiny jewelry a vender was selling. She tried to walk towards it, but Nuada's grip on her arm stopped her. Melissa looked at her arm and then at their outfits before realizing that hers looked almost exactly like Nuada's silk clothes, but instead of blue, hers were red. Both had their spears strapped on their back, Melissa 's being smaller than her love's. Melissa smiled as she recalled the details of her spear: it was much like Nuada's except her handle was wrapped in a gold grip and the intricate design on hers represented the church in silver instead of gold.

"Nuada, is this the mutt we have heard of?"

The two stopped as an elf approached them. Melissa shrunk behind Nuada as she observed the creature. His skin was milk white, his hair darker than night, his body was more built than Nuada's. But his eyes were what really frightened Melissa. His eyes were pools of black surrounded by red. The drow peeked around Nuada to get a look at her.

"She is a tiny one, is she not?"

Nuada's face hardened as he addressed the dark elf, "Yes, but her power surpasses many. I'm sure her skills could even impress a Drow like you," sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"I have heard of her skills. Are you sure the elf in her is not Drow, rather than Grey?"

Nuada moved to block his view of her, "Why have you left your cave, Drow? You are infecting the area with your presence."

"I heard you would be coming. I wished to meet the fae who captured our former prince's heart."

Melissa walked around Nuada to look the drow in the eyes. "Hi, I'm Melissa. Now that you've met me, please leave." The Drow smiled ferally before he took her hand and kissed the back of it.

"It was an honor, little one."

Nuada grabbed Melissa's shoulders and yanked her away from the drow before asking him, "Is there anything else you wish to say?"

"I was wondering about your former kingdom. I wonder, how long it will be before a new king comes to reign?" With that the drow left.

"Nuada, what is he talking about?"

"Nothing. Do not concern yourself with something that has nothing to do with you."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nuada guided Melissa through the tunnels beneath the Troll Market. Small faes could be seen, but other than that the two were alone. The lack of light in the tunnel did nothing to hinder their progression as their elvish eyes were better than any human's. Melissa, however, was too busy clinging to Nuada to notice anything because the echo of a subway train passing in the distance and the ankle high water on the floor made her remember a scene from a horror movie she had seen.

To distract herself, Melissa asked, "Nuada, how many different types of elves are there?"

He turned his head slightly to look at her, "Why do you ask, girl?"

"Because there seem to be a lot of you. I've met a dryad elf, a whatever-Abraham-is elf, you and your sister, and then that Drow. I want to know how many other elf kinds there are."

Nuada looked forward and sighed before he explained. "There are six types, excluding half-breeds. My father was a High elf. High elves represent beauty and freedom. The elves you humans know the most of are the Sylvan and the Grey, though you portray them incorrectly: Sylvan are of the woods and Grey of the mountain. Avariel elves are of the sky, however, you humans often mistake them for angels. Athasian are of the desert, and the Srow are elves who have turned from the light."

"Oh, how do we portray sylvan and grey elves wrong?"

" You portray the grey elf in the habitat of the Sylvan, furthermore, Sylvan elves have slightly tan skin and yellow or copper-red hair, plus the eyes are the same color of humans: brown. These elves are known for their quick temper and slightly bigger build. Grey elves are known for thier silver hair and amber eyes or blonde hair and violet eyes. They are also the tallest and most slender of all the elves."

"You said your father was a high elf. What was your mother?"

"A Grey elf."

"With your attitude, I'd think Sylvan," Melissa whispered.

"What, girl?"

"Nothing. Umm, you said we mistake ava-something with angels?"

"Avariel. The angels that humans draw are portrayals of them: black wings and black hair or white wings with blonde or white hair. Those of the church are true angels, any others are avariel."

"And you never told me this in my lessons because...?"

"I never expect you to come across any of them. I only taught you of the faes you would meet and/or deal with."

"I hate you sometimes."

"I know little one, I know."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Golden leaves fell to the ground as ethereal creatures listened to the elders speak. They stood proud as they watched the elders discuss the problems occurring in their home. One of the beautiful creatures stood as he raised his voice.

"We cannot let ourselves fall prey to the dark ones! I refuse to leave what little light I have left fade away into the dark!"

"The seat is open and the line broken. We have no choice but to go to war until either they give up or we become slaves to a new king."

"If this is all the advice you can give our people, then I will do what I must to prevent our death on my own."

* * *

Hope everyone liked, I hope this story doesn't suck badly. The wrestling between Brittany and I was real, she called herself fat so I hit her, she hit me and we wrestled. I got the information of the elves from fantasy . realm of eidolon . Com, one word, they had seven but since the aquatic elf reminded me of Caitlyn I decided not to use it. R&R please.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

I am so sorry everyone. I lost chapter two so I had to write it over so this is hopefully like the previous one. I mean the story is not going to be the same, but I found the important fact and will write to that.

**The Life of Past and Future**

**Chapter two: War is Coming**

A door swung open making way for a crowd of students to run out. They moved as fast as possible in hopes that the farther they get from the room the better. Melissa left with a small smile on her face at the anxiety she felt from her classmates. A twenty page paper was assigned and, while they had to research on their own, she had a genius aquatic buddy to ask for help.

Melissa went to her dorm room to be greeted by Kalle.

"Hey boy, how's everything."

The chupacabra rubbed affectionately on her leg before returning to curl on the base of her bed. Melissa dumped her bag on the floor and moved to pick up a few shopping bags.

"Come on boy, time to see family."

(BPRD, Library)

"Auntie Meli!"

The twins ran into the library and attached themselves to the legs of their aunt. She gave each a kiss on the cheek before handing them each a bag full of toys for them. The two ran to the stairs to study their gifts.

"More toys I see." Liz pointed out as she gave Melissa a hug

"Hopefully they won't burn these up."

"Titi!" _auntie_

Melissa swept up Caitlyn into her arms and rested her on her hip.

" Dois de vending, Bonita, como todo?" _God bless you, Beautiful, how's everything_

"Bien, porque tu estas aqua?" _Fine, why are you here?"_

"Porque, mi vida, you queiro ver to cara." _Because, my life, I wanted to see your face._

Nuala and Abraham came in, they smiled as they heard their daughter talking to Melissa in Spanish. They knew the young girl would speak both English and Elvish, but were quite shocked when the girl insisted on teaching the elfling Spanish. At the age of three the child spoke all three languages fluently. The went over to their daughter when they saw Melissa sit down and give her a bag.

"Riley and Robert, go thank auntie Melissa for the presents, especially since you burned the last ones she gave you."

"It was all Riley's fault, ma!"

"No, Robert did it!"

As the two argued Caitlyn wrapped her arms around Melissa's neck and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Gracias, Titi." _Thank you, Titi._

" Denada, Bonita." _Your welcome, Beautiful._

Melissa placed Caitlyn down when she sensed a figure behind her. She stood up and wrapped her arms around the waist of Nuada. The elf bent his head to swiftly press his lips to hers before turning to watch Caitlyn. The elfing was swift to find shelter in her mothers arms.

"Are you staying here, girl?"

"Nope, just wanted to see you guys. Where are the faeries and Cain & Abel?"

"Off somewhere."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a long afternoon with her BPRD family Melissa and Kalle returned to the dorm room for some good TLC since Brittany decided to go party the night away. At the moment the chupacabra was listening to his owners I-pod while she was talking on the phone.

"What do you mean your fat?"

. . .

"You are so not fat, I should kick your ass for thinking that."

. . .

"If your fat then what the hell am I?"

. . .

"Whatever, your such an idiot."

Melissa saw something from the corner of her eye.

"Hey, Shakayia, I'll have to call you back, there is an unidentified elf in my room."

Melissa hung up the phone and stood up from her bed. Kalle took his position in front of his master, acting like a small shield between her and the elf.

"Who are you and what do you want?" The elf stepped out from the corner to the light.

"Who I am is none of your concern, are you Lord Nuada's lover?"

"Not technically is lover, why do you want to know?"

"I wish to speak to him, privately, of a very important matter."

"And what may that matter be?"

"A war."

(Morning)

Melissa walked down the streets of New York, not really paying attention to where her feet were taking her. The news the elf of last night gave her was nerve racking. There is no way should could not tell Nuada, but how could she tell him what she had just found out, a war in the fae world.

A figure brushed against her legs, quickly, Kalle trying to provide her with some comfort. While it was sweet it would be much more better if he told Nuada what they found out last night. Yeah, and Hellboy would sing on Broadway.

(BPRD Headquarters)

Nuada swung his spear around, before breaking out into his favorite kata, He ran and leapt off the wall, adding his own flavor into the kata. The movements were second nature to him, he did them without much thought. He enlarged his spear and continued with the moves. The kata ended with him facing a rather anxious looking Melissa. Nuada strapped his shortened spear to his belt and cupped Melissa's face.

"What is wrong, Love."

"Can you come with me?"

(Alley)

Nuada and Melissa walked into the alley to see the elf Melissa told him about waiting for him. The elf bowed low before Nuada before staring the elf in the eyes.

"My Prince, the fae world is chaotic at this moment, war is upon us."

"And why, may I ask does that have to do with me?"

The elf stepped back in shock.

"But, My Lord, the elves of the fae world are starting a war in hopes of claiming your crown. How will you stand for this?"

"I am no longer your prince, what happens to the High Elves means nothing to me."

Nuada turned and started to walk away with Melissa tucked under his arm.

"So you will leave your father's kingdom to those insects?"

Nuada stopped and looked over his shoulder.

"No, I will claim the kingdom my own away."

The two walked out of the alley and into the busy streets of New York where Nuada created a glamour as to not be seen by the human eyes.

"Nuada, are you really not going to help the High Elves out?"

"No, I will create my own army and claim my throne and rid the kingdom of the traitorous elves that stripped me of my birth right."

"And I'll help."

Nuada's grip on her tightened a bit as they made there way down the streets of New York.

* * *

Once again I am so sorry about the mishap. Thank you everyone who told me, I didn't get what you meant at first, but I eventually did and thank you for everything. Hope I got all the information in.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Life of Past and Future**

**Chapter three: I Am No Maiden**

Melissa walked into the living room of the dorm to see the other roommates talking in a little circle.

"Hey guys, I miss something?"

The tallest of the girls turned to her. "There's someone waiting for you in your room."

"Oh" Melissa walked towards her and Brittany's room.

"You have really got to stop having all these freaks come around."

Melissa ignored the comment and closed her door. Nuala stood looking out her window.

"Hi Nuala, what brings you around?"

Nuala walked over and gave her a hug. "My brother has informed me that he will be going to war against the other elves."

"I know, I was the there when he decided to."

"You must change his mind."

Melissa took measured steps away from Nuala towards her night table.

"Look, Nuala, Nuada still hurts from what he considers a betrayal. I can no longer change his mind about this war than I can change your mind on your love for Abe. He will do as he sees just, and this war will be, at least to him."

"What will you do then if you are not going to stop him, will you support him?"

"Yes, I plan on fighting along side his army, I have that right."

"He will not allow it, he cares for you too much."

"He cannot stop me."

Nuala sighed, but stopped arguing, instead she grabbed a duffle bag and moved to her dressers.

"What are you doing?"

"My brother misses having you with him, I think it would do him some good if you spent the weekend at the bureau. He had elfish clothes for you made, but no dresses." She noticed as she transferred different outfits from the drawer into the bag.

"I know, he knows I don't wear dresses."

"We will stop at the Troll Market and get you measured for one."

"Do I have a choice?"

"No."

"I see how you two are related."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ow! that was my skin."

Melissa stood on a stool as two creatures, she had no idea what, pinned fabric to her. Nuala sat in a chair with a smile on her face. The head seamstress looked at her measurements with a critical look, she seemed a bit upset with it.

"Nuala, I'm getting you for this later."

"You will thank me after Nuada sees you in this dress."

"Whatever, it's not even my type."

"Yes, long and flowing is not the type of dresses nymph's wear, we will have another made, shorter and more revealing to please the nymph in you."

Twenty minutes later the two left the seamstress. They were told to return in four days for the dresses. The look of the head seamstress stayed in Melissa's head.

"Nuala, why did that seamstress look upset when she saw my measurements, she think I'm fat or something?"

"No, it is because you are known in the fae world as Nuada's lover, she thought you too tiny, though your proportion seemed to be okay in size."

"My what?"

"Your chest and hips, they seem to be an okay size for child bearing and nursing."

"Oh, but I'm not pregnant."

"It is expected you will be."

"So much for personal business."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"But we're not even thinking of marriage why would there be children."

The faeries chattered. Cherry sympathizing, Tulip arguing, and Daisy not caring. The chatter combined together like music, though, Melissa still didn't care how lovely it sounded, she was upset with the topic.

"I don't care what's expected, he's not even a prince." more chatter. "Royal my ass."

"What are you talking about girl."

Melissa looked behind her to see Nuada enter his room. He only wore pants and arm guards, letting Melissa appreciate one of his best feature, his chest. The faeries laughed and left the room, Nuada closed the door behind them.

"The head seamstress thinks my proportion is okay for child bearing and nursing."

Nuada stiffened at the sentence. He kept his back towards her.

"And this is causing commotion because?"

"Because how am I going to be pregnant when first: I'm not getting married, and second: we're going to war."

This Nuada faced her for. "We, child you are not going to war."

"Yes I am, I have every right to enter this war along side you and if not beside you then I will fight along side Hellboy."

Nuada lifted her off the bed and held her face in his hands.

"War is no place for a woman."

Melissa stood to her full height, which was not much. "I am not like the woman you grew up with Nuada. I am no maiden who sits at home while she watches the ones she loves go to war, I am a warrior whether you like it or not."

"You are no warrior."

"Why, because I'm not old, I have fought against faes for three years now, I even saved your ass a couple of times, and don't make me bring up that incubus again."

"War is different girl, you will not last a second."

"I don't give a damn, I'm a lot harder to kill then what you give me credit for."

"You will die."

"Then I will die for your cause, I'm not Nuala dammit."

Nuada closed his eyes, even he knew when a battle was lost to him completely. He gave her a gentle kiss on her lips and hugged her close. After a few minutes Nuada left to take a shower.

After dinner, which was quite eventful because of Hellboy, the two returned to the room for bed. Nuada held Melissa close, enjoying the feel of her skin. The two fell asleep holding the other.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brittany and Shakayia dragged Melissa all over the mall to different stores. They ignored all her complaints of hurt feet, hunger, nausea, anger, and an almost temper tantrum. The three were walking down the street to another mall when something pulled Melissa into an alley.

"Okay, being pulled into an alley is seriously too cliché."

"What are you speaking of girl."

Melissa studied the fae before her. Male by voice, sculpted face, blonde hair, blue eyes, a peak of wings under a coat, an Avariel.

"What do you want?"

"You speak elfish, good, we wish for your assistance."

"Assitance with what?"

"The war that is at hand."

"I will not help you, my loyalty is to Nuada."

"We do not ask for you to fight for us, just that you help Nuada see the truth, his people are no longer fit to rule the world of faes, Avariels are more suited for it."

"You are wrong, and I can't wait to see what he does to you when I tell him about this."

The Avariel grabbed her upper arm. "You will regret this girl."

"No I won't, I suggest you let go, before my friend notice I'm missing and call BPRD."

The elf let her go and took his leave. Melissa made her way back to her friends. She found them looking for her outside a store.

"What happened?"

"Nothing."

"Okay, this store is next."

"I think I feel faint."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Melissa dropped off the bags of clothes near the dresser as Nuada mediated on the floor. She started to put her new clothes in the drawer when arms wrapped around her waist and a kiss laid on her head.

"Do you plan an staying?"

"No, I'm just planning on visiting more often, plus spring vacation is coming up and I plan on spending it here instead of Cancun."

"What?"

"I have time off from school and I'm going to use that time to help with the war, then I'll have to find a way to juggle school and war, kind of weird but I'll manage."

"You are serious about joining then."

Melissa turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I am not Nuala, I am not a maiden, I refuse to sit and hope you come back alive, I will fight beside you and help you regain your throne."

"Do you think I will let you?"

"No but Hellboy will, but I think you rather me fight beside you then him."

Nuada's face scrunched in anger, he let her go and walked towards the bathroom.

"I will meet with a few of my allies tomorrow, either be up and ready by sunrise or I will leave without you."

"Fine, guess I'm missing church."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nuada, Hellboy, and Melissa jumped onto the platform that lead to Nuada's home during his exile. A group of small fae sat on the ledge near the furnace, they made room for Melissa as she sat with them. Other creatures stood around, each representing their kind. Nuada went to the center.

"The kingdom of my father is crumbling, the elves of the unseen have decided to go to war. I was asked to fight beside my former people, but instead, I would rather fight along side those loyal to me. I am at the mercy of those fae who wish me to regain what was to be granted to me by my birth."

A grunt from the doorway has heard. Nuada nodded his head towards it.

Melissa turned to Hellboy who stood near her. "What was that?'

"The troll said Nuada has their full support."

"That out of a grunt?"

"Troll language kid, you'll learn."

A woman who's clothing was leaves came forward. "The dryads are split between following you and the Sylvan, but the oaks and cherry blossoms give you full support."

A dwarf with red hair and beard spoke next. "We red dwarfs pledge legiance to you, black dwarfs follow the Drows though."

The faes besides Melissa chattered. Nuada quickly turned his head to them. "Yes, I am grateful for your trust in me little ones."

"Is this all I have?"

"Depends, do you support half-breeds?" An elf of tan skin and blue hair came out of the corner.

"I hold no grudge against mutts."

"I heard differently."

Melissa jumped down from her spot and approached the half-breed. All eyes turned to her, no wonder since the tight, black, quarter sleeve shirt showed her hole back and her black, baggy capris showed off her legs well. Her black sneakers made little noise as she came to a stop in front of him.

"I am a mutt, if he has accepted me he will accept you."

"And what, may I ask, are you."

Melissa closed her eyes and let her succubus blood take over. The shirt allowed her wings to spread and the capris made the growth spurt easy to deal with. She opened her eyes to look directly into the once taller elf's eyes.

"I have succubus, nymph, elf, and human blood flowing through my veins. Trust me, if Nuada accepts me he WILL accept you." With that Melissa returned to her original form.

"Do I have your allegiance."

The half-breed faced Nuada. "Yes, and now, many others."

* * *

Yay, chapter three done. I have a list of those on each side, it's going to be listed probably in the next chapter. Majority of the creatures came from wikipedia and do not have English names, deal with me here. I had a hard time trying to make the list and it may get bigger depending on if I'm lazy or not. I hope the story doesn't suck because I may lack color in the battle thingy so bare with me here. Oh, I explained her outfit because I may have more like it but in different colors, it works with her wings growing out her back. R&R please and thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, here's the truth, I've been dreading writing this chapter, but I do have excuses. One I had a response due on Monday and two I had to e-mail it because I was visiting a college. Thanks for everyone who reviewed and will review, I appreciate you as a human being.

* * *

**The Life of Past and Future**

**Chapter four: Gotta Love Secrets**

A crowd of college students filed out the classroom with much joy in their eyes. Melissa walked out, clutching books to her body, when she saw a familiar face leaning against the wall opposite the door she walked out of. She approached with caution.

"Hey Myers, what's up?"

"Let's walk and talk."

The two walked side by side on a path heading to Melissa's next class. It appeared everything was calm, but if you walked close enough you could feel the tension in the air.

"What's this about?"

"I've seen Nuada in the library reading off some kind of map."

"And, how does that cause this visit?"

"Hellboy was with him, now what's going on."

"Nothing."

"I won't say anything, if you tell me I can help."

"I can't Myers, it's something you wouldn't be able to understand."

"Because I'm human?"

"Because you're a suit."

"I won't betray you to anyone, now spill."

"I can't be broken."

"I can always drug you."

"You wouldn't."

"Try me."

The two stared the each other down. The tension thickened to the point people decided to go the long way around to class just to avoid the two. With a clip nod of the head Melissa walked away without another word to Agent Myers.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nuada half listened to the caipora as he told him of the allies the Sylvan had. It was agreed they would attempt to take out their weakest enemy first, the Sylvan. Nuada's eyes followed Melissa as she took a seat with the small faes, her red, long sleeve shirt having no back attracted the attention of others, much to his annoyance. He kaki shorts allowed him a good view of her legs, another thing the faes stared at. Nuada finally focused all his attention on the caipora, making a mental note to talk to the girl about her revealing wardrobe.

"Lord Nuada, what approach shall we take?"

"The Sylvan's weakest army is located in Europe and Greece, have our allies there attack, it is much easier if we take branches of their army, after that, we can focus controlling them completely."

A hand touched his arm as the body of the arm came to stand beside him. Melissa's face became serious as she studied the map, he eyes darted all over, taking in every detail she could from what was in front of her.

"The war will be in other countries too, who will command these armies and how are you in contact with them?"

The caipora smiled at the nativity of the girl. "We have are ways little one, maybe one day you will know."

Melissa nodded her head in understanding.

(hour later)

Nuada guided Melissa out of the tunnels to the surface. Kalle was up ahead chasing after the rodents for fun. Nuada's face lacked any sign of joy, his mind to busy on preparing his followers for the battles that were to come.

"Nuada, why are there no elves other than half-breeds?"

His grip on her arm tightened a fraction. "Because, girl, I do not want the help of those traitors, I go to war to regain my throne, not to assist them."

"Maybe some of them are loyal to you."

"And maybe you will grow to average height one day."

"That's a low blow Nuada, I am perfect."

"You are hideous in the eyes of many faes, girl, do us all a favor and cover yourself."

"First off if I'm so hideous why are you with me, second I don't want a ruined wardrobe because I turned into a succubus, and third, I am twenty, stop calling my girl and child and little one."

The grip tightened a fraction more. "You are but a newborn in the eyes of immortals, until you become the age of maturity for us you will be called a child."

"Whatever."

-------------------------------------------(St. John's)-------------------------------------------------

Melissa followed the crowd leaving the room, almost everyone sported bags under their eyes due to lack of sleep from trying to finish the paper that was due for class. As she started to walk down the hall she stopped and turned around. Agent Myers stood at the other end of the hall, waiting for her.

"Nothing is going on." The two walked towards her dorms, arguing again.

"Nuada's been leaving more often and I saw Nuala with a package that she got from the Troll Market."

"What, damn, Nuada doesn't like humans so of course he'll leave as often as he can, and the package is my dresses that Nuala made me get."

"You haven't been joining us for missions."

"I'm in college, of course I haven't gone on missions, I don't have the time."

Myers stopped her. "I only want to help, please tell me what's going on."

Melissa's eyes softened. "Look Myers, as much as it kills me to leave you out the loop it's really for the best, you could get in trouble for not telling the higher ups what's going on, just leave it as it is."

"Fine, I'll do as you ask me too."

(Dorm room)

Nuala sat on the bed as Melissa typed an essay. The two remained silent, the thought of the war dominating anything else they could think of. Brittany went out, not liking the tension in the room.

"Nuala," the elf's head shot up to look at the back of the girl's head, "we need the help of the high elves, can't you make Nuada see that""

Nuala sighed. "He has too much pride to ask them for assistance even though one had asked it of him first."

"Can't you ask the elves yourself?"

An idea struck her then. "No, but maybe you can?"

"And how would I do that?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A cloaked figure walked out of a tunnel that led to the Troll Market. The gold cloaked covered her milk skin, only her golden brown eyes could be seen. She walked aimlessly down the hall, avoiding eye contact with the other elves until she heard a familiar voice.

"We will lose, are army is weak without Nuada's assistance."

"Than so be it, I will not as the help of that traitor."

The familiar elf stormed down the hall, his anger at the situation causing others to move out his way. The cloaked elf followed him. As she turned the corner the angry elf slammed her into the wall.

"Why do you follow me?"

"Because my love needs your help even though he will not admit to it."

The elf pulled away as the other removed her hood. Black curly hair framed the little face, gold brown eyes stared at him with determination. Her goldish pink lips were in a line, the elf straightened at the authority she held.

"You are Lord Nuada's lover, are you not?"

"We are not lovers per say, but for the sake of argument yes. Nuada is going to war and his army is made of those loyal to him, I want to know if there are any loyal to him still in this kingdom."

"Yes."

"Then I ask for their assistance."

The two elves walked into a room filled with weapons. The two approached the elf that was putting a sword back on the rack.

"Karsi, it seems the goddess has taken mercy on us today."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nuada slowly walked into his old home, three elves stood in the middle with smiles on their faces. Weapons were placed all over the room, swords, spears, lances, every weapon he could imagine was in the room. He looked to the elves, with one look at the littlest of elves, everything clicked.

"I see you have decided to go against my wishes."

The elf he recognized as the elf who handled all the equipment back in Bethmora. "Lord Silverlance, we wish to assist you in your battle for the throne, these weapons are gifts to your men, this is only a sample of what we wish to do to assist you, all need to do is but allow us to."

Nuada stared into the golden brown eyes of his love as he listened to the words of the other. He felt pride swell in his chest at the look of authority she held, even he felt the need to look away as if he were under her. Her long, red, flowing dress with bell sleeves made her appear as if she was of royal blood, most likely the design of his sister. He smirked at her appearance.

"It seems it is the wish of my lady that I allow you to assist me and it would be wrong to not take the wishes of my lady to heart. Nuada looked to the other two elves. "I will accept your assistance in any way you can give it."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Strong arms wrapped themselves around her waist. A head buried itself into her neck, lips laid gentle kisses there. Gold hair tickled her skin as giggles broke from another pair of lips. Bell sleeves fell to the elbows of the wearer as she lifted her arms in attempt to touch the one behind her.

"Thank you for finally agreeing with me on something."

The other laughed deep in his throat. "I must thank Nuala for making you wear this, it suites you wonderfully."

"You can thank her soon if you stopped grabbing me just to kiss my neck."

"If you wish, though I rather not."

"Child."

"War is upon us, I will not be so affectionate then, I wish to give you as much attention as I can until I become lost in the terrors of war."

"I will be there with you."

"I know."

* * *

Finally, it took a while but I got over my fear of writing a sucky chapter and wrote this. The ending is there because I felt I was depriving you of their affection. I think everything so far makes sense. Know I must call Kevin to fix this chapter and all the others. This was finished March 18, if it doesn't go up till 19 then blame it on Kevin Berrios, Bridgeport, CT, he's listed in the phonebook I think.


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone please thank LadyGabriel, I forgot to put in the translation for the spanish and she pointed it out to me. Sorry about that.

* * *

**The Life of Past and Future**

**Chapter five: War is no Game**

The regular flow leading out the door stopped three steps outside it. The sudden stop of movement caused a certain mutt to run head first into someone's back. After shaking her head from the sudden impact, Melissa elbowed her way through the group of people, her book bag being a bumper to the people beside her. She finally shoved her way through the group and looked to the people who stood gaping, she looked to where they looked. Melissa slumped at who she saw, a beautiful male leaning with his arms crossed against the wall. Melissa walked to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"You people have to stop waiting for me outside my classrooms."

Nuada's eyebrows knitted in confusion. "Who has been visiting you?"

"It must be serious if you are going to stand in plain sight of humans, what's up?"

"You have not answered my question, who has visited you?"

"Not important, let's go to my dorm room."

Nuada held Melissa's body close to him, his glare went unnoticed to all though. Melissa smiled at the possessiveness and the anger her was showing from no the staring.

"Nuada, they mean no harm."

"The disgusting creatures have no respect, they stare openly at you."

"No, they stare openly at the girl who is walking beside the most beautiful creature they will ever be able to lay their eyes on in their lifetime."

Nuada looked down to her in shock. "You think me beautiful little one."

She smiled up to him. "I doubt I will come across another more breath-taking than you, so no, I don't find you just beautiful, I find you the most beautiful."

His face became serious. "Sweet talk will not get me to give you whatever you wish."

"Damn, and it works so good on humans. Though I do find you beautiful."

"I know I am."

"Conceited jerk."

The two entered the building, and after signing Nuada in, they made their way to Melissa's room. Everyone stopped in their tracks to stare at the two beings. The two entered Melissa's room where Brittany and a guy were, Brittany stood at her bed, fixing her covers and the guy was spread out on Melissa's bed.

"Get the heck of my bed, CJ." the said guy lifted his head to look at her.

"Make me."

Melissa ignored him and turned to Brittany. "What you doing?"

"I'm going home for the weekend."

"CJ driven you?"

"Nope, Michael's outside."

"Oh, didn't see him, tell him I say hi."

"Okay, CJ lets go."

Brittany gave Melissa a quick kiss and CJ bear hugged her, lifting the tiny girl off of her feet. Nuada balled his hands into fists at the sight of another touching what was his. The two siblings left the room and closed the door, letting the other two some privacy.

"Now why are you here."

Nuada took Melissa into his arms, nuzzling his nose into her neck causing Melissa to giggle, a sound he was quite fond of. Melissa ran her fingers through his silk hair.

"I am here to bring you back to the base."

"I'd rather stay here."

Nuada's arm tightened to pull her closer to him. His nuzzling stopped and his head moved so his lips brushed her skin. Melissa stiffened, Kalle appeared as he sensed the change in his owner, he relaxed a bit when he saw the culprit.

"We have gone into war, I rather have you beside me than out in the open where my enemies could use you for their advantage."

"That would mean they know about me and what I look like."

"I was once the prince of Bethmora who went into exile, tried to use the Golden Army and was sentenced to save the creatures I despised, I am quite famous in the fae world and as my lover so are you."

"Technically I'm not your lover."

"Details, now leave your things here you still have clothes at the base."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Titi!" _Auntie_

"Caitlyn, Dios de vendiga, bonita." _Caitlyn, God bless you, beautiful_

"Would the both of you do us a favor and speak English."

"Hey Hellboy, hi Liz, twins."

"Aunt Meli."

Melissa bent her knees to hug the twins while she held Caitlyn up on her right hip.

"What have the two of you been doing?"

"Nothing." the twins said in unison.

"Porque tu esta aqi Titi?"_Why are you here Auntie_

"Why you here mutt?"

Melissa laughed at the same questions. "Your wonderful uncle missed me and brought me back here so he could keep an eye on me."

"An eye on your from what?"

Melissa frowned at Agent Myers. "From the human males at my school."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Melissa was laying on her stomach, reading a book when Nuada started gently kissing her back. Melissa put the book down and smiled at the attention she was getting. Nuada rolled her over and laid on top of her. He kissed her lips, being as gentle and sweet as possible. His affection put Melissa on the edge, but she remained relaxed, if he was being this affectionate he most likely wanted something. His hands moved to rest on her hips and she figured it out.

"If I haven't slept with you in the three years I've known you why would think I would change me mind today?"

Nuada kissed her neck. "I would never assume you would change your mind, only hope."

"Nuada, I'm not going to make love until I'm married, and I want a human wedding so I can wear a white dress."

"Humans and their ridiculous traditions."

He moved down and nuzzled her stomach, his hand caressed her side lightly, feather like kisses were placed on her belly.

"What will it take for you to stay?"

"You will have to stay as well."

"I will not."

"Then, my love, I will go as well."

"It's not a game girl, war is dangerous."

"That is why I won't stay, I want be their beside you when all seems lost."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Melissa walked down a alley, taking a shortcut towards the movie theater she was planning on going with her friends. Next week was spring break and that time would be focused on the war, this was going to be her last time to relax before she put all her focus on assisting Nuada. The war had started and so far they had moved from England and Greece to Scotland. With Sylvan almost out of the way they could turn their focus onto Asthasian. She had almost reach the end of the alley when something threw her into another alley. With no weapon Melissa was left to avoid the barrage.

A maple dryad continued to attack. Melissa moved and tried to reason with her.

"Can't we talk about this?'

"My orders are to kill the elf's lover, not talk to her."

"I'm no one's lover."

"You are well known, such a young creature being the love of an ancient being is not something people only glance at."

"Yeah, he's quite the pedofile isn't he, seriously can't we talk?"

"No talk."

A trunk like arm pinned her to the wall, it wrapped around her neck, cutting of her airflow. Her vision started to blur as a green figure leapt into the scene. The sight of blood spray was the last she saw before blacking out.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nuala stroked Melissa's hair as she started to wake up. Sorrow filled her eyes at the news she had to give the girl. Her brother, at the moment, was hunting the fae who had ordered the dryad to attack her. A weak smile appeared on her face at the thought of her brother's love for the girl.

"Mmm, Nuala, what the heck happened?"

Nuala turned tear filled eyes to the girl, she have a weak smile on her face. "You are in the hospital wing at the BPRD, you were almost killed by a maple dryad."

"What happened, why are you going to cry?"

The hand in her hair stopped moving. "I am sorry little one, Kalle tried to defend you when you were suffocating, Nuada said he died with pried."

Melissa looked at her in shock. "Kalle is gone?"

"Yes Meli, Kalle is gone."

Melissa bursted into tears at the news. Nuala closed her eyes, everyone had suspected she would react like this at the loss of her loyal pet. Nuala wrapped the crying girl in her arms, allowing her to cry on her shoulder.

"He loved you Meli, I doubt he regrets his decision."

"My puppy's gone, my sweet puppy's gone."

"I know, little one, I know."

* * *

And the war hits home, I think I'm going to miss Kalle, he reminded me of Smeagle when he was happy doing things for Frodo. Actually happy Smeagle was the character I based Kalle off of. Hope you liked it. And now to call Kevin.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry everyone, I just realized I never gave you a good time frame. The story started I would say in February, and right now we are in March, I know some colleges have spring break in March. From what I know it is a week before my birthday making it about March 12. This means the war went on for few weeks. Sorry I never stated that in the story. If you could please forgive me for that mistake I would be eternally grateful._ This means music by the way._ Enjoy.

* * *

**The Life of Past and Future**

**Chapter six: Isn't Life Fun**

Melissa stepped quietly into the room, a few faes were arguing with Nuada on how to approach the Sylvan elves that lived in the United States. The tiny faes allowed her to sit with them, each attempting to soothe her at the loss of Kalle. A dwarf walked to her.

"I heard of your loss lassie, I am sorry. I heard the chupacabra was quite the amazing creature, his death will not be in vain."

"Thank you."

The dwarf nodded and walked off. Other fae approached her, each giving their condolences for the loss of the chupacabra. Her eyes had remained downcast, only looking up to thank the faes.

The meeting came to an end, the fall of the Sylvan was eminent. The High elves had warned Nuada of the Grey elves, their army was becoming powerful and were most likely to find a way to take out their armies in Africa.

Nuada held Melissa close to him as the two walked out of the tunnel back to headquarters. The two remained silent, Melissa from grieve and Nuada from guilt. He knew the dangers she would be in, yet he failed to protect and that failure led to the death of a loyal friend. His heart ached at the pain his love was in, her depression was literally killing him.

(The Library)

"What do you want for your birthday Meli?"

Melissa looked up at Nuala who was searching for a book in the library. Melissa sat on the stairs watching Abraham teaching Caitlyn about the wars in America. The girl was much too smart for Dr. Krauss to keep up with, so he left the teaching to Abraham.

"What you ask?"

"What would you like for your birthday?"

"Oh, nothing, I really don't care much for presents."

Nuada had left abruptly that morning, Cain & Abel had delivered a message from a group of allies, apparently the Drows have attacked and has almost taken control of their stronghold in France. Nuada went to see if any other allies were around to assist them. The High Elves were focusing on the Avariels in Los Angeles, which Melissa found ironic, preventing them from becoming stronger and hoping they would be able to defeat that branch.

"You seem a bit distracted?' Nuala had come closer, sitting on the stair below her.

"It's just, I want to help, but I have no idea how to."

"You have helped Meli, the High Elves are assisting Nuada with the war because of you. It will take some time but I'm sure there are more ways you will find you can help Nuada, do not feel pressured by it, that will only hinder your abilities to see what has to be done."

"Maybe I should help with the training, I need the practice and few of the faes know how to use a lance, maybe I can help in that department."

"That will do."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A group of fae practiced their fighting and weaponry in the basement of an abandoned building. The faeries were keeping an eye on the outside of the building for intruders while the tiny trolls worked on getting certain metals to upgrade the weapons to suite their new owners needs.

Melissa walked up the stairs, other faes were on the top floor practicing with their weapons and she wanted to see how they were doing. She came across a room that held Nuada and another elf, she stopped to listen.

"We must retaliate for the attack, we must show the Drows are army is not weak."

"You are a fool, to attack them would be suicide until the army becomes stronger."

"You are the fool, they will take the throne from right under you as you sit and wait for you allies to grow."

The his spear sang as it went through the air. "Call me a fool again and I will severe your head from your shoulders, this is MY army, if you wish for my help then you shall do as I say." After a slight pause. "Come here girl!"

Melissa scrambled into the room. The elves looked calm, but the tension could easily be felt. Melissa stood beside Nuada, his arm brushed hers in welcome.

"What I do?"

Nuada spoke to her without removing his eyes from the other elf.

"This is Peadar, one of my best lieutenants during the war against the humans. He will be in charge of the High Elves that wish to follow me."

"Hi."

Peadar turned his eyes to her.

"It is an honor to meet Lord Silverlance's lover."

"Again with the lover, I'm getting tired of that misconception."

"Live with it girl."

"I have heard you will be entering the battle with us."

"Yes, much to Nuada's disapproval, I have decided to join his army."

"Then I look forward to having you with us."

Peadar bowed to the two and left the room. Melissa felt Nuada place a hand on her head. He turned her head to face him. She could see no emotion on his face, that meant something bad.

"I have allowed you to attend meetings, train with my men, and I agreed to have the High Elves help us, but I refuse to allow you to enter battle beside me."

"I told you I will, I can make my own decision. You do not own me."

"You fool yourself in thinking different, child."

-----------------------------------------(Late into the Night)--------------------------------------------------

The walk home was quite silent. The two leapt from rooftop to rooftop, avoiding the eyes of the few humans below. The dirty streets below were almost empty because of how late into the night it was. The two jumped down into an alley below. Nuada walked Melissa to the entrance of the alley, he handed her a large bag.

"I expect you home in an hour."

"Controlling much, but fine, I'll hurry."

Nuada stroked her cheek with the back of his hand before leaving to return to the BPRD. Melissa walked into the streets. One person looked at her, but she paid them no mind, she had a mission to complete.

Melissa entered the empty store that appeared closed on the outside. She walked towards then back of the store and down a flight of stairs that was hidden by a trapdoor, right where Cain & Abel told her it would be. The ping of a hammer hitting metal lead her to the person she was looking for, the goblin Liviu.

"What are you making?"

The goblin put the hammer down and turned to her with a smile.

"Nuada gave his sword to the red demon, I cannot have my prince enter war with only a spear to rely on. This sword will be lighter, but stronger than his previous one."

"That's nice. I have the metal you need to fix the other weapons to suite their new owners."

Melissa dropped the bag onto the floor. Liviu opened it to inspect the contents, after a few minutes he nodded his head in approval. He placed the bag on a table near the furnace and picked up another object.

"Here, a creature as rare and powerful as you needs something more than a spear, as well."

Liviu gave Melissa three throwing knives and a sheath that wrapped around her arm to place the blades near the palm of her hand. The three knives were made of strong metal, the shined in the glow of the fire from the furnace, they fit perfectly in her tiny hands and the Tree of Life symbol was carved into the three of them.

"Thank you so much, I love them."

"You cannot always carry your spear, especially in the world of humans, this shall keep you safe when the spear is not accessible."

"I will use them with pride."

"Hopefully, there will never be a situation that will require their use."

Melissa bowed to Liviu and began to walk out the room.

"There is one more thing." Melissa stopped walking.

"What?"

"The shadows talk, it seems the Drows wish to attack Nuada soon."

"I will tell him this."

"Good luck."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Melissa tip-toed into the room, hoping, for once, Nuada would not hear her. That hope quickly deteriorated when a large hand wrapped itself around her neck. Another hand lifted the arm with her new toy strapped to it.

"This is lovely, Liviu made this for you?"

"Yes, he says I need a weapon when I cannot carry my spear, he's making you a new sword because you gave your other one to Hellboy."

Nuada turned her around. He stroked her face tenderly, watching her reaction to his touch. He was pleased with it.

"I agree with Liviu, you need a weapon on you at all times."

Nuada lifted her bridle style and laid her onto the bed with him on top of her. He kissed her cheeks, the tip of her nose, her forehead, then, her lips. His hand moved up her shirt to rest right below her chest.

"If you think getting me pregnant will keep me out of the war, your wrong. To get me pregnant we'll have to have sex and we already talked about that."

Nuada rolled onto his back at her bluntness. He closed his eyes at the anger he felt from being caught. Her beliefs clashed with his honor, his need to protect a maiden clashed with her belief of never abandoning those she loves. A noble belief, but one that could leave her dead. He couldn't tell her she was right though.

"I would never dream of having a child that was not full elfin."

A pillow struck him across the face.

"Jerk, if that's how you feel then why am I here."

"Because I have use for you."

Melissa got out of the bed with a huff. "Go to hell elf." And with that she left the room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_What you don't know  
Is that your scars are beautiful  
What you don't know  
Is your imperfections all would make me whole  
What you don't know  
Is how we spare our time  
Cause I can't speak whenever you're around  
And it's not like me to hide behind a wall  
And it's not like me to fear before  
What you don't know  
Is that I lay awake  
Wishing you were here tonight  
What you don't know  
That I loved you long before we were alive  
Cause how would you know, how could you know  
So now I'm gonna tell you everything  
What you don't know  
I have studied the way you walk  
What you don't know  
Is I've already kissed you in the shadows of my heart  
What you don't know  
Is that you're poetry  
If you turn around there's someone you won't see  
And it's not like me to hide behind a wall  
What you don't know  
is that I lay awake  
Wishing you were here tonight  
What you don't know  
Is that I loved you long before we were alive  
Cause how would you know, how could you know  
So now I'm gonna tell you everything  
What you don't know  
What you don't know  
What you don't know  
Is when the moon and the sun collide  
The morning comes  
there's time I won't be afraid to try  
What you don't know  
is that I lay awake  
Wishing you were here tonight  
What you don't know  
Is that I loved you long before we were alive  
Cause how would you know, how could you know  
So now I'm gonna tell you everything  
What you don't know_

"That is very lovely Meli."

Melissa peered down to the Nuala who stood at the bottom of the stairs in the library.

"It reminds me of your brother."

Nuala came to sit beside Melissa on the stairs.

"I can feel his pain. He regrets his words, but his pride keeps him from apologizing for them. I know he can be cruel, that is why I had to separate myself from him, but you are much stronger than me, he needs you."

"I can only take so much of his hate."

"I know, you must understand we are at war, he is scared and stressed. The thought of losing you adds to his fear and stress, please, try to ignore his hurtful words and be there for him."

"How can I do something not even you could, his twin, his other half?"

"Because, I am his twin, we are bonded, but you are now his soul."

* * *

I'm sorry for my previous chapters. My friend Kevin is having a hard time uploading the fix chapters so we hope to at least have chapter one fixed by tomorrow. He pointed out how bad my English was and I apologize if your having a real hard time reading the chapters because I really suck in writing. I hope you liked the song, it's by Monrose "What you don't know" I really liked it and think it suites Nuada perfectly. R&R please and thank you.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for the vote of confidence in my writing. I really enjoy writing this and your encouragement means more to me than my friend's insults, though I know he does it so I can start writing better. Thank you and I appreciate you as a human being.

* * *

**The Life of Past and Future**

**Chapter seven: Talks and Gifts**

Melissa, Agent Myers, Liz and the twins sat at a table together eating breakfast. Liz was focusing on the twins who thought it was more fun to fling food at passing agents then actually eat it. Agent Myers stared at the sulking Melissa who was situated across from him.

"So, I hear your birthday's tomorrow."

"Huh, oh, yeah, gonna be twenty-one."

"What you want for your birthday?"

Liz looked away from the twins to answer that.

"Nothing, she's being a brat, I mean we're willing to get her almost anything and she doesn't want anything." Melissa had to smile at the smirk Liz had.

"Well I'm sorry, maybe next year I'll let you waist government money on me."

"Not government money, Manning's money."

"Even better."

A shrill alarm went off, it took Melissa a few seconds longer to respond then the rest of the agents in the room. A mission, finally, something to get her mind off her problems with Nuada and the war.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The team walked into a large museum. Dr. Krauss had informed them of the situation on the way there. Apparently something unseen was attacking the humans who decided to visit the museum for the day.

"Hey Blue, why this place seem so familiar?"

"Because, we had been here to fight the hellhounds back when."

"Oh, damn, hope it's not them again."

Everyone split to check floors, Liz went with Hellboy, Nuada went on his own, Abraham with a few agents, and Melissa with Myers. Each took certain floors and exhibits, wanting to get this job done as quickly and efficiently as possible.

Melissa and Agent Myers walked through the exhibit of Ancient Greece, the objects shined in their cases, weapons, jewelry, pottery, everything was lovely. Melissa treaded softly with her spear in her right hand, Myers held his gun at the ready, incase something decided to spring at them. The woosh of soft wings had them turn to look at the upper window.

An angel-like creature gently lowered itself to the floor, his hands were wrapped around the neck of a terrified woman. The two agents began to approach when the sound of wings behind them had them turn around to see another angel-like creature lower to the floor, this time with a little girl cradled in its arm.

"Hello girl, it is an honor to meet you." the one with the woman greeted.

"Melissa, what's he saying?"

"I said it is an honor to meet her."

The woman clawed at the hand around her neck, her eyes silently pleading the two to save her, eyes darted to the child as well, begging for the child's rescue as well.

"Isn't it amazing how fragile humans are, with a flick of my wrist I can snap her neck, or, I can drop her from the ceiling and watch her body shatter as it hit's the floor."

Agent Myers took a few steps toward him with his gun aimed at his head.

"Put the woman down now."

"As you wish."

With that the Avariel took to the ceiling, the woman screamed in horror as she was dropped. Her scream was silenced when she hit the floor. The Avariel lowered himself back to the ground, smirking at the look of shock on the two agents faces.

"I did as you asked, now you will do as I ask."

"You killed her." Melissa said, still shocked at what happened.

"He told me to put her down and I did, my own way of course, but I put her down."

"Why did you do that, what do you want?"

"I did it for my own amusement, what I want is Nuada's head."

Melissa tore he gaze away from the dead body to the elf's eyes.

"You have to get through me first."

The Avariel chuckled. "Yes, we have heard you would be fighting in this war, no problem, you either move out of the way or the child dies as well." the two agents turned to see the other Avariel hold a dagger to the girl's neck.

"The honor of elves keeps you from killing an innocent child, also the treaty keeps you from killing humans, have you lost your honor and pride?"

"Spoken like a true elf, I see Nuada and Nuala have taken the time to educate you one our history and traditions, fine, we will release the girl."

The other Avariel placed the girl on the floor who ran into the arms of Agent Myers. Melissa focused on the talking elf, her spear extended as she prepared to fight.

"What are you doing in here."

"Our leader finds it much easier to attack directly than to attack pathetic armies and it's very easy to get the former prince out into the open, all we needed to do was attack a few worthless humans."

With that the Avariels pulled out their swords and attacked Melissa, ignoring the other agent in the room. Melissa's eyes turned red as her wings quickly sprouted, allowing her to avoid the attacks.

"Now I see why you dress like a whore, the black shirt and capris allow you quick transfomation. It was a waste of energy, you will be dead soon enough."

The fight took to the air as the Avariel flew up. Agent Myers held the girl close as he radioed for the other agents to hurry up to the Ancient Greece exhibit. The weapons sang as they clashed against one another. Melissa received a wound to her abdomen and leg that was slowly healing while the other two had wounds to their arms, sides, and legs. The three separated back to the ground.

"I see you have been trained well, this will be more entertaining then we anticipated."

They attacked her again, one from the front another from the side. Melissa jumped over one and flew up again. Light filtered in from the window, making the three appear as angels fighting an endless battle between heaven and hell. Hellboy was the first to run into the room. He fired shots that the two Avariels avoided. At the sound of more agents coming they lowered their swords.

"It seems we will have to continue this fight another day, it was a pleasure."

And with that the two elves took their leave. Melissa lowered herself to the floor and collapsed onto her knees as the rest of the team came into the room. Liz ran to kneel next to her as Abraham called for medical attention to see to the wounds that were not healing. Melissa's head was turned to Myers, agents came to question him on what was happening, he understood the look in her eyes, Myers looked to the other agents and went on explaining how a harpy had killed the woman and attacked the two of them.

"Are you alright?"

Melissa looked into Nuada's eyes, hers softened at the look of concern on his face. She nodded her head 'yes' as one agent helped her up to walk her out of the building and back to the truck so she could receive medical attention.

(Truck)

"This is quite fascinating, it seems some type of poison was on the weapon you assailant was using." Dr. Krauss waved is hand at her shocked face. "Do not worry, the poison is not meant to kill but prevent you from healing, a few bandages shall have to suffice until I can find an antidote for it so you may heal yourself once again. Amazing how they figured out how to defeat your secret weapon."

Melissa groaned as two agents treated her wounds with ointment and bandages. She looked ahead to see Manning talking frantically to the press, probably trying to explain the phenomenon with the least bit information on the harpy as possible. She looked to the building to see EMT's wheel out a body bag, Nuada followed behind it. She lost her breath for a second as the sun hit is skin. A delicate hand on her shoulder made her look away from the gorgeous elf.

"He still has that effect on you I see."Nuala said with a smile.

"He always has."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at BPRD headquarters Dr. Krauss had made a cure for the poison so Melissa could finish healing. The rest of the agents got back to their daily activities of training, eating, researching, or just watching TV and playing cards.

Melissa stood in front of the shelves in the library trying to find a good book to read that had nothing to do with faes or any history. The doors opened to let Nuada walk in, he shut the door behind him to allow the two some privacy for the talk that was to come, something he didn't want to do, but needed to do.

"Girl come sit with me."

Melissa sighed before walking up the stairs to sit in a chair near Nuada, she leaned against the arm rest to look him in the face. Both remained silent for a few seconds, everything Nuada had planned on saying left his mind at the sight of her tired, brown eyes.

"Is there something you wanted to tell me?"

Nuada snapped out of his daze. "I wish to know what really attacked you."

Melissa shifted in her seat before answering. "It was two Avariels with swords."

"And you fought them on your own?"

"Of course, Myers was holding the girl, I know how to defend myself Nuada, I've been trained to and I did a damn good job too."

"That is besides the point, you should never have engaged in combat with them."

"It's a war Nuada, I'm not going to sit on the sidelines as faes and humans die, I'm going to do what I can, we have already talked about this."

"Yes and now you could not even heal properly yourself because you do not listen to me."

"If you want someone who does everything you tell them to then get yourself a elf maiden, I do what I think is right whether you agree with it our not."

"What did those elves want."

"Your head, and so do the Drows, I meant to tell you but forgot because of how big of an ass you are."

"Continue to insult me and I will teach you your place, and believe me, it will not be enjoyable."

"Nothing with you is enjoyable, Nuada, you shun people away, and then you get angry when they leave your side."

Melissa gasped as Nuada leapt from his seat to wrap a hand around her neck.

"What are you saying girl."

"I'm saying no one dares be with you because you push them away. How can you expect someone to stand by your side when you put a wall between you and them, a woman can only take so much anger before she feels like her life is worthless and she must leave before the loneliness and hatered consumes her, making her bitter, just like you."

The hand on her neck loosened a bit. "They leave because they are fools."

"They leave because you give them no reason to stay!"

Nuada roughly kissed her. The hand around her neck moved to support the back of her head as he placed his other arm beside her, to hold him as he leaned down closer. Melissa tried to remain still, but ended up kissing him back. They stopped when air became dire.

"Woman need more than physical love, Nuada." Melissa softly whispered. "We need to feel loved both body and soul, otherwise we will die slowly from the bitterness and loneliness that consumes us."

"I understand, I will try to find a way to balance my emotions with this war, but please, do not leave me, I will not survive another heart break."

"I won't, I will be hear as long as you need me."

"For eternity."

(March 19)

Melissa played with her new necklace as she watched Nuada in the distance, he had woken her in the middle of the night to head to Vermont where one of his regiments had entered a battle eand lost many. He had given her simple gold necklace with a red faerie pendant dangling from it as a quick apology for the abrupt change of plans. The ride on top of a subway train was enjoyable, though, and the glamour that hid them from the view of humans in plain sight was cool.

The morning was spent healing the casualties in the underground den. Nuada went off around noon to speak to one of the lieutenants to find out what had went wrong. One of the trolls that she trained with in New York was there as well, he has spent his time carrying the wounded and collecting damaged weapons. At this very moment, though, he was approaching her with a moving bag.

"Hello little one, I hear you were born on this day twenty-one years ago, is that correct."

"Yes it is."

"Then, as a gift of you birth and a remembrance of Kalle, I present you with this."

The Troll turned the bag over and what appeared to be a small rat dropped into his open hand. Melissa took a closer look to see that it was a white baby fox and not a rat.

"It's so cute!"

Melissa took it into her hands and held it close to her chest. The small fox was the same size has her hand, from finger to wrist, but its five tails went further up her forearm. Its ice blue eyes stared at her as its grey tipped ears twirled to take in sounds and its tail swished back and forth.

"He is a kuda-gitsune, they only grow to the size of about a large rat. He is yours to do as you please."

"Thank you, I love him already. I'll name him Katsu, where did you get him?"

"He was sent to us from a forest in Japan, one of the faes found him beside his dead mother, it seems not even the most innocent of creatures can escape the pain of war."

The troll walked away to continue collecting weapons that needed to be repaired. Melissa held Katsu close as she slowly approached Nuada, who was talking to a half-breed lieutenant. She stood next to him, not really paying any attention to the conversation, all of her attention was focused on Katsu. His arm wrapping around her waist made her look at him, though.

"What is that in your arms?"

"His name is Katsu, one of the trolls gave him to me as a birthday present, he's a kuda-gitsune who was found in Japan next to his dead mother. Isn't he cute."

"Yes, for now, when he is about a year he will be able to control the minds of those around him."

"Oh, I guess I have to be really nice to me then."

"You are too powerful and intelligent for him to control, the red ape, on the other hand, will have something to worry about in the future."

Melissa turned to meet the eyes of the half-breed. "Hello, and you are?"

The half-breed bowed to her. "I am Kanji, a half-elf, half-siren, it is an honor to meet you."

"Everyone seems to say that, it is an honor to meet you too. Half-elf, half-siren, that explains your beautiful looks and voice."

Kanji chuckled. "Everyone seems to say that as well."

The three talked a bit more about the faild battle before Kanji had to leave to talk address some other problems. Nuada and Melissa spent the rest of the day in Vermont helping with the casualties with their wounds and the lieutenants with their battle plans. Around one in the morning the two headed back to New York.

"I am sorry for making you spend your day of birth taking care of wounded soldiers."

"Don't worry about it, I got to meet one of your armies, got a gorgeous necklace, and Katsu. Today was a good day."

* * *

Yay, I'm legal now, eighteen. I can buy cigarettes, get a tattoo, get a job as an adult, got to strip clubs, get into some clubs, order online, order by phone or TV, but I still can't drink. Well there's a downside to everything. I'm working the war, I really don't know what to do with it but I'm trying. All your reviews give me great joy, please continue and enjoy your day.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Life of Past and Future**

**Chapter eight: Pride and Glory or Glory Road (can't choose)**

The sidewalks were bustling with humans, streets were filled with cars and cabs, and kids stood on streets corners, all making their way to either work or school. The noise that had started at night blended into the day, making it all seem as one endless noise of chaos. People held signs begging for money, food, or both, which almost seemed pointless since none ever gave. A small child looked into the sky as he held his mothers hand.

"Look mommy an angel, an angel!"

"Yes sweetie that's nice." the mother responded, never looking up from her cell.

"Mommy you're not looking!"

"I'm looking baby, it's a pretty angel."

"But mommy. . ."

The child whined as he was pulled across the street towards his mother's destination. The 'angel' chuckled at the ignorance of the child and mother. Soon all would know of the fae world, personally.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The subways caused the foundation of the tunnels to rumble as they passed by. The humans stood waiting for their car without paying any attention to the shakes or people around them. Adults reading newspapers or talking on cell phones, teenagers swearing and smoking, people of all ages listening to music, yes, nothing was out of the ordinary.

Three people stood towards the back, two much taller than the other. The shortest, a girl with long brown hair and green eyes leaned against a man with short black hair and brown eyes leaning against the wall, leaning against a pillar next to them stood a broad man, who could easily pass as a bouncer. The girl seemed tense while the man she leaned against seemed disgusted at something. The broad man had a goofy smile on his face.

"Nuada, your face is going to stay like that permanetly if you don't stop it."

"I rather be left to the mercy of my enemies then stand these near humans, girl."

"Whatever." A small chirp came from he pocket, almost as if to laugh.

The subway car pulled in and the people boarded. The three followed but never went on the car. The car closed its doors and went on its way. A click of something landing on metal could be heard and then nothing.

In the safety of the tunnels Nuada dropped the glamour. Their eyes adjusted to the lack of light and Melissa removed Katsu from the satchel on her waist.

"Must you insist on taking that fox everywhere?"

"Yes, he needs me and I love him."

"He is not a pet girl, he is quite dangerous when need be."

"Why is nothing as it seems?"

"Because then it wouldn't be fae."

Hellboy clapped a hand on Nuada's shoulder. "Leave the girl alone, just because she loves Katsu more than you doesn't mean you the right to complain about everything."

The three walked in silence after that. One of Nuada's regiments was planning on taking down a underground Drow stronghold in Clinton, NY and required his assistance. Melissa had decided to participate against Nuada's wishes, but she really didn't care and Hellboy joined last minute. They jumped onto a hidden platform and took a shorter route there, the joys of being fae.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Many fae new to Melissa's eyes prepared for battle. Trolls, dwarfs, half-breeds, goblins, High elves, and many more wore different armor, but all held the 'Tree of Life'. Melissa stayed beside Nuada, her head held high and her spear in her hand. Many faes bowed to them as the walked, bringing a ghost of a smile to Nuada's face.

"Are we ready, Kanji?"

"Yes, Lord Silverlance. We are ready for you to lead us to victory."

The army of faes yelled and held their weapons high in the air. Nuada looked around at the fae army with pride in his eyes. They then fell Melissa, who stood beside him, it would be difficult to fight with her present, but he would have to deal with it, she was not going anywhere.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Drows, black dwarfs, gorgons, and other dark creatures walked through the tunnels of the fortress. The dank smell of the air was refreshing to them, the darkness was wonderful and the mass of weapons a comfort. The torturous screams of prisoners, food, and women could be heard throughout the stronghold, making it occupants smile.

Nuada's army split and slowly approached the fortress from three different angles, above, direct, and below. Archers stood at the front of the direct, preparing to fire at the guards at the front, behind them were those holding shields, preparing to defend the archers when the enemy retaliated, and behind, soldiers prepared to follow their king.

Nuada stood in front the archers with Melissa with Katsu wrapped around her neck next to him and Hellboy behind the two. His eyes looked around until he received the signals from the others that they were ready. He raised his arm high, strings were pulled back, he brought his arm down and arrows flew into the air, the battle had started.

-------------------------------------------(Time Lapse)-----------------------------------------------

The army had made it inside, but the battle was not over just yet. Bodies scattered the floor and blood stained the floor, walls and ceiling. Melissa spun, beheading the faes that dared attack her. She had separated from Nuada during the course of the battle. Katsu held to her neck, being her eyes for the back of her head. She had morphed into an elf awhile ago, she had healed a few of Nuada's men and emitted the wounds to enemies, but it wasted too much precious time, the spear was much quicker.

The army had forced their way into the middle of the stronghold, the heart of the fortress. The gurgles of dead dwarf could be heard to her right. Melissa spun and blocked the black dwarfs axe while simultaneously healing the red dwarfs slashed neck. She would regret it physically, but emotionally, it drove her on. The sound of reinforcements could be heard in the distance, followed by the sound of screams, the attack from underground had stopped them.

Nuada fought hard, his body went through the motions, he had lost all sense of reality, it was like second nature to him. The only thing that distracted his mind from his prey was the girl. The two had somehow gotten separated during the course of the invasion, as soon as this was over he would make her pay for distracting him during the battle.

Hellboy was having the time of his life, nothing was better than cutting off the heads of elves, he just had to picture Nuada's face instead of their actual ones. If only Liz could see him now, on second thought never mind, she would probably roast him for this. He should probably ask someone if they knew a place to stay after this battle since Liz was going to fry him once he got home. _'Note to self, next time tell Liz when I'm leaving for battle.'_

Blood splattered onto the wall as Nuada thrust his spear into another Drow, the enemy was weakening, the battle was theirs. His armor and clothing was covered in his blood and that of his enemy, he would have to find Melissa soon to heal some of his major injuries.

A dwarf fell to the floor, covered in deep cuts all over his body. Melissa retracted her hand and raised her spear above her head just to slice a gorgon in half. Her body was tiring faster than she had hoped. Her body had returned to its normal form, letting the elf/nymph blood dominate was putting strain on her body. Hopefully the battle would end soon.

Kanji held his own against the enemy, he even was able to keep an eye on Silverlance's lover. He understood his fixation with her once he witnessed the way she moved, it mirrored Silverlance's, but the grace suited her tiny body better. Grabbing a knife, he threw it into the head of a campe that was preparing to strike the girl from behind. She turned and gave him a quick smile before going back to the battle at hand. She truly was lovely.

Katsu nipped the right side of his mother's neck. In response she slashed at the ugly thing coming that way. His eyes darted around, looking for any more threats to his mother. Something came towards he back. He gave a quick nip and his mother turned to block the shiny object. This game was fun and the red stuff smelled delicious.

Nuada grunted from the slash to his stomach, nothing deadly, but it would hinder him a bit. The end of the battle was near, they have almost won. His body continued with the movements he had learned as a child. He was oblivious to nothing but everything at the same time, the girl still on his mind. He trusted her though, he had taught her well and she was to stubborn to die anyway.

Hellboy laughed as he pulled out a pistol from his waist and used the dispsa that were on the ceiling as target practice. Guts flew everywhere as he hit his mark making the faes around him grimace a bit at the feel of the dispa's insides landing on them. _'My aims getting better.'_

'_I hate this.' _Melissa's body was ready to collapse, but the fear of dying kept her going. She felt her body start to sting, its fear of death was activating the succubus blood, something she really didn't want to use but she had to admit defeat. She stopped for a split second to allow her body to grow and the wings to tear through the fabric of her clothes and leather armor. She continued to fight after, using her wings as blades, slicing the faes closest to her diagonally in half.

-------------------------------------------(Time Lapse)-----------------------------------------------

Cheers of victory could be heard as the last of the Drow's army attempted to escape. Nuada smiled proudly at his men, they had done well to steal the stronghold from their enemy. He nodded to one of the lieutenants and walked off to find the girl.

Melissa cheered and wrapped her arms around Kanji's neck in joy, they had won the battle, she had helped Nuada's army win a battle, her, a mutt with no prior knowledge in war. Kanji hugged her close, whispering praise into her ears. She felt Katsu move to curl the front of her neck as faes laid their hands on her head. Kanji lowered her to the ground and turned her to face Nuada. She ran and latched herself onto his neck with glee.

Nuada wrapped an arm around Melissa as his eyes locked with Kanji, he was not happy at find his lover hugging another, but he understood her joy. He just wished she had hugged someone less charming than his loyal lieutenant .

"I did it, Nuada, I fought and survived a battle!"

He chuckled at the joy on his loves face. "Yes, I can see that, let us return home, my men will handle maintenance of the stronghold in my absence!."

"So we can go home now?"

"Yes, we can go home."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A feather slowly descended to the cement walkway. A man bent down and picked it up. He looked to the sky to see another feather fall, followed by the sound of wings. _'Angels'_he thought. The 'angel' appeared in front of him, that was the last thing he saw before his head rolled to the floor. The attack aboveground has begun.

* * *

Finally, done with this chapter. It's taking me a while to come up with chapter but it's getting there. I was thinking of something to write here but I forgot what, let me go back up to see if I remember. . . nope, nothing at all, sorry. Hoped you enjoyed this one, please R&R. damn now I got to read and fix the mistakes I catch, I hate myself sometimes.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Life of Past and Future**

**Chapter nine: Didn't Know What to Title This One**

New York was in a bedlam of screaming, running people. People screamed from the tooth faeries eating them alive, others from the their ears bleeding from the screech of the harpies. Griffins and hippogriffs filled the skies, some only coming down to tear whatever roomed the streets apart. Buildings were set on fire thanks to the ani hyuntikwalaski, or lightning spirits. The Avariels hovered above the chaos, smiling at it all.

The smiles turned into sneers at the sight of a certain dump truck. They watched a team of agents and a woman run out of the truck. The sneers turned to frowns as the woman began setting their allies on fire. This was going to be troublesome.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The three BPRD agents gave their goodbyes to the army that headed to the Troll Market while they went to the surface. Hellboy and Nuada jumped onto the platform, Nuada turned and lifted Melissa onto the platform with one arm. His head tilted to the side, he heard and sensed the chaos above. His eyes met Hellboy's, with a nod he pulled Melissa to his side.

"Stay beside me, girl."

They made their way to the surface, the sight made Melissa hide her face in Nuada's back and Katsu wrap tightly around her neck. Nuada turned her around to look him in the eyes.

"Run to the others, tell them to come to the surface, it is an order." and with that Nuada shoved her back into the subway. Melissa ran.

Nuada twirled his spear around, extending it in the process. Hellboy pulled out his gun.

"Ready, white freak?"

"I was bred for this, demon."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kanji smiled as he heard the girls labored breathes approach him. He frowned when he saw the desperation on her face. His grabbed her face in his hands and made her eyes focus on him alone, not the faes looking at her desperately.

"We all must go to the surface, it is an order."

"Why?"

"The war has traveled upward to the humans."

Without a second thought Kanji had the faes take up their weapons to head to the surface. Melissa was guided to the injured to heal them so the others could fight without worrying about their comrades. Kanji smiled, he could fight without worrying about his men and Nuada's lover. They quickly made their way to the surface, the same way as their prince had. Once up the regiment spread out, ready to defend the humans that their prince had once wanted to kill.

The griffins and hippogriffs were the only ones to truly escape death, those captured were knocked unconscious, none wanting to kill such well bred creatures. Any other fae was killed swiftly by Nuada's army. Trees uprooted from the park came and joined in the destruction of the Avariel army, lead bravely by the dryads that controlled them.

Kanji's mind focused on getting to his prince and protecting him from his enemies. The fear of loosing his prince and future king made him keep fighting to prevent it. All their hopes and dreams would be lost at his death.

Liz was pissed, first she wakes to Hellboy's disappearance, leaving her with two twins with short attention spans, then she has to deal with Manning questioning her about the missing agents, and the icing on the cake, faes attacking humans. Many faes burned alive from her anger, nothing non-human was shown mercy from her anger. If Hellboy were smart he would go to hell on his own before Liz sent him there.

The Avariels finally decided to join in the battle, their allies were suffering badly from the fae reinforcements. Agents were quickly wiped out by the angel-like creatures, unfortunately for them their were still many of them to fight back.

Melissa worked on the casualties from the previous battle. Katsu snuggled to each of her patients, attempting to comfort them at their anger from not being able to assist their prince in the battle. Another High elf seemed to be doing the same thing, Melissa flashed her a quick smile and continued her work. _'Finally, I'm not a freak.'_

Avariels were loosing, and badly. With a quick sharp whistle they retreated, and their surviving allies followed. The lieutenant of the Avariels caught the gold eyes of Nuada. The look he gave him sent a simple message, 'We'll be back'. Nuada watched them retreat until he could see no hint of them in the distance. He ignored the BPRD agents to fetch his lover.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Melissa sat back on her heels, wiping the sweat of her forehead from the stress of the healing. Arms wrapped around her waist, lifting her onto her feet. She turned and embraced the elf, unfortunately she realized she was hugging the wrong elf since Nuada was staring at her from a distance.

She let go to see Kanji with a smug smile on her face. She gave a quick gasp and released him. she gave him a quick peck on the cheek before running into Nuada's arms. His arms held her possessively to him, the growl he gave sent chills up her spine.

"We have to go back to headquarters."

"I know." His arms didn't loosen, the actually seemed to hold her tighter.

"You have to let me go to go back."

With another growl Nuada let her waist go. He place a bruising kiss on her lips before dragging her down the tunnel to head back to the BPRD.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nuada held Melissa's arm as they were lowered down. Agents were frantically running around the bureau, at the bottom Dr. Krauss was waiting for them. The two stepped onto the ground, Dr. Krauss stepped to the side, allowing them to enter the library.

Manning paced the floor, Liz and Nuala stood to the side holding the babies, Hellboy was near the door, waiting for the elf and mutt to enter. Manning stopped his pacing as Nuada and Melissa came to stand in the middle of the room, Hellboy came to stand behind them. Dr. Krauss stood at the doorway with Abraham, everyone stood still. Manning's stuttering voice filled the room.

"What are you doing, wh-why ar-are you doing this. Isn't it bad enough that your destroying my life, now you've decided to destroy New York. Wash. . . Washington is planning your execution for the deaths of all the innocent people. What were you-you thinking?"

Nuada remained straight faced. "Go to the room girl."

Melissa looked at him shocked. "What?"

"Go to the room, I will handle this."

He pushed her towards the door. Hellboy moved in front of her, blocking her from the view of Manning and her view of the others. She held Katsu close as she walked out the library and to Nuada's room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Melissa put her wet hair into a ponytail. She covered her body with her mickey mouse tank top and long pants pj's, not being able to stand looking at the fading scars on her body. Melissa walked over to the drained tub and filled it with water, she poured Nuada's favorite scented oils into it, hoping a warm soak would lift his fowl mood. The door slammed as she turned off the water, Nuada had entered the room.

Melissa returned to the sink to brush her teeth. She rinsed out her and looked into the mirror, Nuada was standing behind her. She slowly turned around to face him, Nuada remained still. Melissa decided to heal his wounds first, her hands moved to his stomach, he made no move to stop her. Her hands moved to every wound on his body, the feel of her hands relaxed him a bit. Melissa gently removed his clothing, the dried blood stuck to his so she went slowly.

Nuada made no movement at all. He eyes were directed towards the mirror, but they were clouded over, truly focusing on nothing. Melissa guided him to the bathtub, once he was in she began washing his body with his unscented soap, he couldn't stand the chemical fragrances of human soap. She moved to his hair, being careful to not pull any strands out as she washed the blood out. Nuada remained still throughout the whole bath, he seemed dead to the world.

Melissa walked out the room to retrieve two towels. She wrapped one around his waist as he stepped out and used the other one to dry him off. She first dried his arms, moved down to his chest and legs. Melissa went to stand on the bath's edge to dry his back and hair. Melissa stayed in the bathroom to give Nuada some privacy to put on silk sleeping pants.

The light shift of the bed notified her Nuada was in bed. Melissa climbed onto the bed next to him and laid a gentle kiss on his lips. His eyes stared into hers as she stroked his cheek lightly. Propped up by her elbow, Melissa studied the scars on his face and chest. Katsu purred in his sleep next to Nuada's head, the sound lulled him to sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The soft patter of feet awoke Nuada with a start. His eyes traveled to the body on his right. His eyes fell on Melissa, her hand laid over his heart, her head on his shoulder with Katsu wrapped around her neck, he held her close with his right arm, her leg was thrown to lay between his, and her eyes were closed. Nuada turned his head to the left, looking at him with fearful eyes was Caitlyn.

"What has happened, little one?"

"Mother and Father are still in a meeting with Washington, I never meant to wake you, I felt lonely."

"Come here child."

Caitlyn climbed onto the bed to Nuada's left side. Caitlyn snuggled into his side and promptly fell asleep. Nuada stayed awake, watching his love and his sisters child sleep. His heart ached slightly at the thought of his sister's love for the fish. Then the thought of his own child sleeping beside him came to mind and his heart ached a bit more. His eyes then traveled to his love on his other side. He fell asleep with to the thought of his own family.

(Morning)

The presence of his sister roused Nuada up from his light sleep, his eyes opened to see the smiling face of his sister. He attempted to get up, but the weight on his sides made him stop. Melissa and Caitlyn were still sound asleep, still using him as a pillow. He laid back down. Nuala laughed softly.

"How did Caitlyn end up in here?" Nuada asked after her laughing stopped.

"She came in on her own free will, I had not the heart to turn her away."

The mirth in Nuala's eyes changed to sorrow when she glanced to his other side.

"You must be careful brother, the hatred may consume you again, you do not wish to drive her away with it."

Nuada's eyes hardened at the thought of it.

"She will not leave me."

"Let us hope not."

* * *

Okay I'm done writing for now, I'm sitting in the cafeteria next to my friend writing this. I think I have to go to class now so this is it. R&R please and thank you.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Life of Past and Future**

**Chapter ten: Time to Talk**

Melissa awoke to an empty bed, well, Katsu was with her but no Nuada. After a quick shower Melissa did what almost all humans do, she called her best friend, Brittany. The conversation was very short though. Basically Melissa asking if she was well then telling her to go back to Connecticut for a good while to be safe. She then called her mother and filled her in on what was going on in her life. After reassuring her everything was okay she left the room and went eat the breakfast left on the table in the corner.

She wandered the hallways to find Nuada, wanting to know what happened after she left the library. Everyone stared at her, but it could have been because Katsu was riding on her shoulder chirping happily. The situation was uncomfortable to the least, people staring, probably talking behind her back, Katsu chirping in her ear. Today was so not going to be her day.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nuada sat in the library listening to his sister when Melissa entered. Nuala excused herself as Melissa approached them. The library door closed softly as Melissa came to stand directly in front of him. She gave him a small smile.

"What happened yesterday?"

"What are you speaking of, girl?"

"When you made me leave the library, what happened, what did they decide?"

Nuada stood and made his way up the steps, Melissa stayed at the bottom of the stairs, if he was putting distance between them she was not about to shorten it.

"The humans are infuriated that the faes have gone into war without their knowledge. The idiotic creatures wish to take control of the war on the surface."

"Did you agree."

"I conceded to it, I do not care if they kill themselves in a war they do not belong in, but I remain in control underground."

"Really, their letting you?"

"No, but I will not listen to that tin man on how to handle a war."

Melissa finally closed the distance between them to lay a hand on his shoulder. Nuada moved his hand to lay over hers.

"I wish to be alone, girl."

"Fine, I'll be with Hellboy if you need me."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Melisa jumped over Hellboy's tail and their swords clashed. The two decided to spar in the training room since they had nothing to do. Nuada had left to talk strategy with lieutenant Kanji and Liz was still in the room on fire. Agents in the room glanced at them once in a while, not use to seeing Hellboy duel someone other than Nuada.

"People keep looking, Hellboy."

"You haven't been around for a while, Shrimp."

Melissa dropped the borrowed sword when she was lifted into the air by Hellboy's tail.

"You not going to transform?"

"And ruin another shirt because of my wings, hell no."

Hellboy and the agents laughed as Melissa shrieked and covered her face while he lifted up and down in the air with his tail. The sudden feel of ground below her made her groan in pain.

"Jerk, you dropped me."

She felt familiar arms wrap around her waist and lift her onto her feet. She turned around to see Nuada glare at Hellboy. Without a word, Nuada dragged Melissa out the room and back to theirs. He closed the door behind him to ensure privacy as Melissa sat cross-legged on the bed.

"What the hell, Nuada."

He started to pace the room. "The Asthasians have been defeated by the Drows and the Greys are becoming stronger."

"So, we have conquered the Slyvans and the Greys are still no strong enough to pose a threat to us."

He stopped pacing. "The Drows are now a bigger threat than before and the Avariels are causing problems beyond belief."

"I understand this is unbelievable but we have to remain calm. We have to defeat the Greys before the Drows have the chance and the Avariels are also the BPRD's problems, that should take some weight off your shoulders."

The malice in Nuada's eyes had Melissa crawling backwards on the bed to put distance between them.

"You think it is that simple, girl? War is never that simple. You will never understand the stress of it so do us all a favor and Keep Quite!"

Tears filled Melissa's eyes, she took in a shaky breathe to try and stay calm as the elf before her allowed his anger to take control. She knew what she was getting into when she decided to join the war, but the stress was getting to her.

"I only want to help."

Nuada closed his eyes to try to take gain some control in his emotions. He had scared off many lovers due to his temper before, he did not need this one to run off too.

"I apologize, I do not wish for you to fear me."

"Why are you like this, Nuada? Why are you and Nuala so different? She is the exact opposite of you, but I don't understand why."

Nuada took a deep breath before he sat on the edge of the bed to begin explaining why he and his sister was so different.

"We are different because while we were born one after the other, we were raised separately. We were taught the basic skills of reading, writing, arithmic, and music, but that was it, after we had different lessons entirely. Nuala was taught how to be a lady: to enjoy poetry, art, give support to the court, and be the most graceful being in our kingdom. I was taught the ways of war: riding, lead into battle, planning strategies, controlling an army, and how to rule a kingdom. During the war against the humans, as I battled, Nuala took shelter in Bethmora. She was sheltered by all the horrors of war while I had first hand experience of it."

"Is that why you fell in love with her, because she was innocent to everything you suffered from?"

Nuada looked away in shame at the knowledge of Melissa knowing of his feeling towards his sister. He thought she had not noticed since she seemed to be oblivious to almost everything, why did his feeling towards his sister have to be one of the things she paid attention to?

"No, even though our father tried his hardest to shield her heart from mine, Nuala saw and felt everything I did. I developed feelings for her because she understood my suffering unlike any other."

"This topic is making you feel uncomfortable, right?"

"Yes, it is."

"Thought so."

Nuada smiled at the fact she could read that bit of him. He also smiled at the fact that he knew she had something else to ask. He gestured with his hand for her to ask.

"Okay, curiosity killing the cat, what was your life in exile like?"

"It was lonely physically, but mentally, I always had Nuala. She felt my pain through our bond, she gave me comfort for all my pain. Even when I was alone I never truly felt it. But it was torturous. I was raised to fend for myself outside our kingdom, but the first twenty years were difficult. I am quite lucky that my past was not pampered like Nuala's, otherwise I would not have survived."

"Wait a second, Nuala seems to be able to fend for herself quite well."

"Unlike humans, just because she is a lady and pampered does not mean she does not know how to defend herself if someone threatened her. But she couldn't survive as well as I if she went off to war or exile. She is use to having someone to lean on while I am use to relying on myself."

Melissa crawled over and rested her head on his shoulder. Nuada closed his eyes at the bit of affection. He had spent centuries away from the love of others and then he comes across this one. Three years later and she was still beside him, even he could not deny his luck at having found her.

"Changing the depressing topic to a more serious one, when will we be handling the Grey Elves."

"Soon, Love, very soon."

* * *

Yay, I have another one up. Kevin has fixed the first chapter. He will be trying to fix the others soon, but he is tutoring someone in physics in the morning and his computure at home sucks badly. But, I'm happy he agreed to do this and he's happy he gets credit. Actually, everyone we've told about my story is happy he's getting credit. Thanks for all the comments, they make me laugh and smile. I hope you continue to enjoy my story, I'll update as soon as I come up with another idea for the next chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

**The Life of Past and Future**

**Chapter eleven: The Situation Gets Worse**

(Dream)

Chaos. Everywhere he look that was all Nuada saw, chaos. The bodies of fae laid dead in the debris of buildings. Nuada walked past the bodies of BPRD agents, walked past the bodies of the demon and his family, walked past the people of his kingdom. His heart ached at the sight of Nuala holding Caitlyn next to the fish, all dead.

The scene changed to where his love lived. He saw people of all shapes, colores, and sizes flashed before him. White feathers started to fall like snow around him. A mocking laugh came from behind. Nuada turned to see Avariels standing there.

He saw Melissa struggling in their grip. Then a change occurred.

He saw a pregnant Melissa fall to her knees.

The Avariels laughed and pulled her head back. Nuada screamed and attempted to run to her side, but something held his body back. Two Avariels walked in front of his love. When he saw her again she looked a bit older but with no belly.

He saw one Avariel hold his Love, and other a baby girl.

"You can no longer protect them."

A sword was thrusted into Melissa stomach. Nuada cried as a dagger was then thrusted into his daughter.

(End of Dream)

Melissa rolled off Nuada's chest as he sat up with a scream. His body was covered in sweat, causing him to shake from the cold air touching his body. Melissa sat up to look him in the eyes, his eyes were clouded over.

"Nuada, are you okay?"

Melissa shook his shoulder a bit, but Nuada remained still, staring at the door. Tears started to trail down his face. Melissa wrapped her arms around his chest and held him close.

"Nuada, please snap out of it."

His head came down to rest on her shoulder. His arms wrapped around her and pulled her close.

"Don't worry, Nuada, I'm not going anywhere."

(Morning)

Nuada awoke, but remained still, taking in his surroundings. His head was cushioned on Melissa's chest, his arms were around her waist, and his legs were tangled with hers. She had one of her hands in his hair while the other lay near her face. Nuada felt Katsu crawl over his shoulder to nuzzle his face in Melissa's stomach. The hand in his hair moved to brush the tip of his ear, Nuada sucked in a deep breath.

"Sorry, good morning."

Nuada moved off to allow her to get out of bed. She deposited Katsu in his lap and went to the bathroom. Nuada dropped the kit on the bed and walked to get some breakfast for the both of them.

As Melissa walked out the bathroom in her knee length sweat pants and tight sweater, Nuada walked into the bathroom. She was half way through her breakfast as Nuada came out the bathroom dressed in his black tunic and pants. Nuada came to the table over to finish his breakfast.

Screams from the hallway made both of them grab their spears and run out of the room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They ran through the crowd of agents who were either running away from the Avariels or towards them. Everything was in shambles as the army of Avariels began to destroy the base. Caitlyn ran to them with tears running down her face. Nuada continued to run in search his twin as Melissa scooped Caitlyn up and ran, following the other agents.

"Myers, take Caitlyn!" Melissa handed over Caitlyn to Myers who was entering one of the cars to escape from the surprise attack. Melissa turned and went back to help Nuada.

Blood was everywhere, dead bodies of agents scattered the hallways as she ran to the library in hopes of finding Nuada. She turned into a hallway to see an Avariel holding Nuada by the throat.

"Let him go!"

She threw one of her throwing knives, it embedded itself in his shoulder, making him release Nuada. Nuada stood up and extended his spear.

"Get out of here, girl."

"What?"

"Get out!"

Melissa did as she was told and ran out the building. All the cars were gone, but she hoped to catch one on the road. Suddenly petals and leaves started to surround her. She attempted to fight her way through the storm but ended up blacking out instead.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Melissa opened her eyes to see a black sky above her. She slowly stood to see everything around her was black, as if nothing existed. A tall being stood before her, its body tall, its wings we huge, and its head was covered by a cloth.

"Hello, Melissa. I am the Angel of Death."

Melissa held her injured arm to her chest as she stared at the angel.

"What do you want with me, I know I'm not dead."

"And how do you know that?" The angel ask with a cock of his or her head.

"Because if I was dead I would be standing before God or Jesus instead of you."

"You seem like a very smart, religious girl, and you are correct you are not dead."

"Then why am I here?"

"Because I decided to see how much love you have for your family."

"Why?"

"It's very simple really, the Avariels have taken control of the BPRD and New York and may attack your family."

"No they won't."

"These elves are not like your lover, they are cruel."

The Angel of Death reached out to her with its hand. Suddenly light surrounded her, arms wrapped around her chest and wings came to shield her. The Angel of Death retreated from her.

"Ah, it seems your guardian angel isn't fond of me."

"Let me go."

"Do you not want to save your family?"

"Of course I do, but I can't do that here."

"I can save their souls, but in exchange I would like yours or maybe that of your future child."

"NO!" the light surrounding her got brighter, making the Angel of Death retreat farther away from her.

"My soul is not something I am will to give to anyone, and a child is not just mine, I have no right to give you something that is not fully mine. Besides I would rather die an agonizing death then give either up."

The Angel of Death laughed. "You have quite the spirit, I see why the elf cares for you. I will return you to where I found you, and I will send a bit of help too."

Melissa's sight was blinded by the surrounding light getting brighter.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A large body stomped towards unconscious body of a girl lying on the floor. Her clothes were in tatters and most of her body was covered in blood and cuts. His eyes fell to the gold bracelet on her wrist. The large beast scooped her up into his arm.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nuada walked down a hall filled with faes and a few BPRD agents. Once out of the BPRD, Hellboy and Nuada led them to the Drow fortress they had conquered. It had been cleaned and remodeled by his some of his allies, it was now a refuge home for them. After a few hours Dr. Krauss and Manning took most of the agents to find survivors of the attack on the state.

Nuada felt Katsu climb onto his shoulder and nuzzle into his neck. The poor creature was depressed at the absence of his mother. He could not find his lover, Kenji had went off with others to find her, but they returned in vain. Nuada, himself, was aching at the idea of his love dead.

Commotion at the front gate had him jogging to see what was occurring. Shouts were going throughout the fortress, but it seemed like the yelling was do to shock and excitement, not alarm.

"Open the front gates!"

Nuada moved to be in front of the crowd as the doors opened. He gasped at the sight before him, his lover in the arms of a once dead friend.

"Mr. Wink?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Melissa's eyes opened to see three old friends hovering above her and another friend sitting on the pillow beside her.

"Hey Cherry, Tulip, Daisy, Cain & Abel. How's life?"

The group of tiny faes chattered in excitement at her. Melissa sat up and grab the blanket to cover her when she realized she was naked. Cherry fluttered to a chair that held her black, backless, quarter sleeve shirt and black capris. Melissa had Cain & Abel close their eyes as she got up to get dressed, the faeries helped put on her bracelet and necklace. After the faes lead her out the room.

Melissa's bare feet made almost no noise as they made their way to a main room in the fortress. Cain & Abel pushed to the doors open, Melissa walked in to see a room filled with faes from Nuada's army and High Elves.

"Damn."

The faeries pushed her forward to make her walk. She saw Nuada ahead and made he way to him slowly. The faes sitting stood, addressing he entrance, while the elves scrutinized her. Nuada met her halfway and pulled her into his arms. The High Elves began to whisper. Nuada released her, he pushed her to stand in front of him as a group of elves walked towards them. They stopped a few feet away.

"So is this the mutt we have heard of?" the one in the middle asked.

Nuada answered for the stun girl. "Yes, this is the fae/succubus."

The whispering got louder, almost loud enough for Melissa to make it out. Nuada grabbed her arm, excused them both, and guided her into the hallway, Cain & Abel closed the door as he gave a message with his eyes to his twin. He focused on telling Melissa what she must know, relieved that Nuala was informing everyone inside the hall about the truth of their relationship and to hold their tongues.

"What's going, Nuada, who are they?"

"They are the council that took my title and forced me to work for BPRD."

Melissa searched his eyes for something, what she didn't really know. Nuada gripped her shoulders and laid a kiss on her forehead.

"I am glad that you are safe."

"How did I get here."

Nuada smiled at that. "My old friend Mr. Wink."

"I thought he was dead?"

"He was, the Angel of Death allowed him a second chance at life."

"Oh. Okay. Wait, council, as is the High Elves, they're here?"

"Yes, they were attacked as well, one of the generals lead them here."

"Well isn't this wonderful, a room filled with High Elves that plans on judging me."

Nuada's eyebrows knitted in confusion. "What are you saying, girl."

"Nuada, the one thing woman have in common, no matter the race, is gossip. They will judge me the second I walked into the room. And I'm dressed like a tramp, what you couldn't have given me clothes that actually covered my body."

Nuada rolled his eyes. "They will not judge you, they know better."

"What, you already threatened them?"

"No, I would never lay my hands on the female race, there is not honor in that,"

Melissa scoffed at that_ 'What do you call what you did to me then.'_ She continued to listen to him talk, though. "

They know better than to gossip of one I'm with when my sister is so close. It has happened before and her outrage at it has put mine to shame."

"Wonderful, then what were they talking about?"

"Nothing that you should concern yourself with. I brought you out here to warn you, the council will want proof of what they have been told, you will have to transform before them."

"Fine, let's go back in."

Nuada nodded his head in agreement and guided her back into the room. Everyone stared at her as she walked back to stand before the council. She saw a large troll with a broken tusk stand in the back, one of his arm was metal. 'Guess that's Mr. Wink.' They stopped before them.

"It is an honor to meet you. But we would like proof that you are what we have been told."

Nuada gave her a nudge forward. With a deep breath, Melissa began to transform into a elf/nymph. Gasp rang throughout the hall at the sight of her. Then she changed into her succubus form. The council's shocked face at the sight of her brought a smile to Nuada's face. Melissa returned to her original form with a sigh.

"Does that satisfy your curiosity?"Nuada asked with a smug face.

"Yes, we approve of your lover."

Melissa cocked her head to the side at that statement, Nuada became angry, whispers filled the hall again, and a loud laugh came from the troll in the back.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Melissa and Nuada retreated to his room, which was much larger than the one she awoke in. she sat between his legs on the bed with their laced fingers resting on her stomach. They spoke of the situation that would have to be dealt with soon.

"Is my family safe?"

"Yes, one of my commanders had your entire family and the friends we knew of taken to a hidden Sylvan base that we took control of."

Melissa leaned her head back to lay a kiss on his neck. Nuada laid a kiss on her shoulder, happy to have her safe in his arms.

"What do we do now?"

Nuada sighed and nuzzled her neck. "Now, we go to war."

* * *

Okay, my previous chapter was short so I hope this made up for it. I like my previous story better than this. That one had a certain air that I like about it. This one is much more serious, but it is a joy to write. Let us hope inspiration continues to hit me. Hope your day is enjoyable. Sorry I have to leave so I will finish updating this as soon as I can.


	12. Chapter 12

**The Life of Past and Future**

**Chapter twelve: No Title**

Melissa walked through the remains of a abandoned home., the inside of the house was destroyed and the outside in shambles. Katsu chirped from the pouch pocket of her large St. John's sweater, Melissa gave him a pat on the head. She made her way outside from the backdoor. Hoping over the fence, she began to walk down the empty streets.

The BPRD and half of Nuada's army had left the fortress a week after the attack. The Avariels moved their attack to Pennsylvania, New Jersey, and Delaware. Hellboy and the agents went to Washington while Nuada took his army to Massachusetts. They were now staying underground in a Sylvan training camp with some of the Slyvans former allies.

Shadows followed Melissa from all sides. Her pace slowed as the shadows came into the light revealing two harpies, a dragon/fae hybrid, and a chimera. Melissa took the spear from her side and lengthened it with a twirl. The creatures attacked at once. She dispatched them quickly, but not without sustaining a few injuries. Melissa decided to run the rest of the way to the hideout and headed for the woods that were a few miles away.

Her running slowed to a steady jog and then a walk once she got deeper into the woods. The leaves beneath her crunched as she took in her surroundings, lots of trees with a lake ahead towards her left. Her eyes went to the ground, a square section of earth opened into a slope allowing her to enter the training camp. Once in, the ground returned to normal.

Many tiny faes flew and ran to welcome her on her return. They navigated her through the pillars, which supported the ground above them so it would not collapse, to the main training room where Nuada was practicing with a young centaur. The leader of the centaur warriors approached her.

"Greetings little fawn."

Melissa smiled up at the handsome creature. "Hi Ansel, how is the training going."

"It is going well, little fawn, Nuada is a good target for the young centaurs and minotaurs, they are not use to fighting something so small and agile."

Melissa laughed. "Well let us hope their skill with a sword isn't better than his ability to avoid his opponents attacks, else we have no king to take the thrown."

Ansel chuckled. "I agree, let us hope so."

The two talked of the training as they came closer to the spar between Ansel's son and Nuada. While Ansel watched the spar with pride, Melissa took a look around the training room. Many of the Slyvans allies had decided to turn their allegiance to Nuada in hopes of receiving a king who would care for their needs. The three weeks in their new home was spent training the griffins and teaching the new allies to use swords as well as bows. Something which took much patience.

"Ahh!" Melissa's head shot back to see Nuada drop his lance and hold his arm that sported a deep gash. Melissa walked over as words she never heard of sprang from the angry elf's mouth.

"Can I say those things?" Melissa asked as she healed the cut.

"Only if you wish me to punish you severely."

"Then don't say them yourself."

Melissa released his arm to see a few other faes surround them. She gave them a puzzled look until a dwarf came closer.

"We were just curious on your ability to heal wounds."

"I don't heal wounds, just absorb them, the more wounds I absorb, the more I can afflict onto my enemy."

"So the more wounds the better."

"Theoretically, yes."

The dwarf and the other fae instantly held their injured appendages to her. She smiled as she began to heal them all. She held her laugh inside, but her eyes gave it away.

Nuada watched his love tend to his army. Kenji and Ansel came to stand at his side, admiring the young girl.

"She is quite the light, is she not?" Nuada looked at Kenji, the one who gave the statement.

"The little faes are quite fond of her and the fawns think her a wonderful new toy." The two elves turned to Ansel.

"What, it is the capacity of children, do you think they would see her as anything else?"

"She is a warrior, not a toy." Kenji stated.

Nuada frowned at that.

Melissa's hand came up to cup is frowning face.

"Is that the only face you know how to make?"

Ansel patted Nuada's shoulder.

"It is the only face Lord Silverlance is required to show during a time of war, warriors see few reasons to smile."

Melissa rolled her eyes. "Whatever." her nose suddenly scrunched. "Your sweaty, go take a bath, now."

Nuada's frown turned into a sneer, but he did as she said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Melissa entered a room, Nuada spoke to Mr. Wink in a hushed voice as the two leaned over a large table studying a map. Melissa made her way to Wink's side, he pulled her into his side while he continued to listen to Nuada talk.

"What you talking about."

Nuada just glared so Mr. Wink answered. "The Avariels are making their way to the D.C. in hopes of overthrowing the humans government. The demon and agents can only hold them back for so long, we must send soldiers their way, but we also must have enough to go against the Drows."

"I actually understood all of that, Wink, my troll's getting better. Now all I have to do is learn to speak it."

"If you are done, girl."

"Sorry, message from Scotland, the Drows have taken down the Avariels, but have yet to attack your army there."

Nuada slammed his fist on the table. "Dammit! What are they planning?"

Mr. Wink scooted away from Nuada with Melissa still tucked under his arm. Melissa left her spot beside Wink to lay her hand on Nuada's arm.

"Nuada, let's go to our room, you need rest."

"I do not need rest, girl, I need a miracle."

"She is right, Prince, you need rest."

"Fine. Come, girl."

The two left the room to headed back to their room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nuada leaned his back against the stone wall as Melissa sat between his legs on the small cot. Nuada nuzzled her neck in hopes of seeking comfort from the intimate touch. Melissa leaned back to lay a kiss on his cheek, happy that her love was finally relaxing.

"Silverlance."

Nuada stopped nuzzling her neck to look her in the eyes.

"What did you call me?"

Melissa laid her head on his shoulder. "Silverlance."

Nuada sat up straighter. "Never call me that again."

"Everyone else calls you that, why can't I."

"It is my name of war, my gifted name, I rather you not call me that."

"Gifted name? Does Nuala have one?"

"No, a gifted name is given to warriors and lovers, Nuala is neither."

"She's someone's lover now."

Nuada scowled deeply, his eyes took a distant look, she knew he was thinking about Nuala and Abraham. Melissa released Nuada's hands and made to move from the bed. Nuada's arms held her tighter, refusing to let her leave him.

"I am sorry, little one, please forgive me."

Melissa settled back in his arms, but laced her fingers together instead of with Nuada's.

"It's okay. . . Can I get a gifted name?"

His expression went neutral. "Maybe, not all warriors are given one."

"Yeah, yeah."

The two talked a bit longer before going to bed. They would need their rest to have the strength to help train the young centaurs and minotaurs with their new weapons.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nuada stood beside Mr. Wink as Melissa sparred with one of the nymphs. The oak nymph was laughing at the girl's attempt to avoid the trunk-like arms. Melissa's wings were limited due to the pillars and ceiling, the training room was not as large as the rooms she had flown in before. The fight ended with roots from the ceiling wrapping themselves around her wings and body.

"I hate you. . . And your ugly!"

The room was filled with laughter at the childish behavior the girl was showing. The young centaurs stomped their hooves, expressing their joy causing Melissa yelled at them too. Nuada chuckled, with a quick glance, Mr. Wink went and stood beneath Melissa. The nymph released her, she fell into Wink's waiting arms.

"All of you can go to hell for all I care. Stupid, ugly, smelly, beautiful creatures." Nuada's brows knitted at hearing Melissa call faes beautiful. Did she not see only him as beautiful but all the male faes as well?

"You are such a baby, Tiny."

"And your fat, Wink."

The faes laughed harder at Mr. Wink's shocked face. He dropped Melissa on the floor with a huff. Melissa stood and yelled at him some more as she dusted the dirt off of her. Ansel gallop forward to hold Melissa back before she could attack Mr. Wink.

"Calm down, Lilium, your behavior is becoming childish."

Melissa gasped at the gifted name. She threw her arms around him and laughed. The other faes smiled, approving the gifted name.

* * *

Hi, sorry this would have been up yesterday but I couldn't think of a name. Kevin helped me come up with one. Lilium is Latin for lily, lily represents religion, sexuality as in boy and girl, peace and purity, chastity, and royalty. Besides the peace we think it suites me. Hope you enjoyed. R&R please and thank you.


	13. Chapter 13

I hate school, we have a project due soon. Kevin is working on the second chapter, the problem is that he is taking physics and one of our friends needs serious tutor every morning. Kevin was arguing me with something so let me put it in simple words to make him happy, the story started three years after my first one. Time leaps, got to love them.

* * *

**The Life of Past and Future**

**Chapter thirteen: What's Harder War or Family**

Mr. Wink looked to the sky, watching the progress of the griffin the nymphs had trained. The white and brown spotted griffin descended to the ground, landing a few feet away from him. Melissa demounted the griffin with shaky legs. Wink laughed.

"What's wrong Lilium, the griffin too much for you?"

"No, idiot, I'm afraid of heights."

"Then why did you agree to fly on the griffin?"

"Because Nuada is getting on my nerves."

Mr. Wink chuckled.

"Yes, he can be hard to live with at times like this. Do not get frustrated with him, he still cares."

"Whatever, lets get something to eat."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katsu sat next to the pillar watching Nuada spar with Ansel, he chirped is surprise as he was scooped up. Katsu nuzzled his mother's neck as she placed him on her shoulder. He turned back to the sparing match to see Nuada hold his lance at Ansel's neck. Katsu chirped with joy.

"Maybe next time Ansel." Katsu nodded his head in agreement with his mother.

"Hopefully, Lilium."

The centaur walked to Melissa and patted her on the head. Melissa scoffed at the action, wishing everyone would stop mocking her height.

"I'm not short, Ansel."

"If that makes you happy, Lilium, then no you are not."

"One of these days your going to regret making fun of me."

"That will be the same day you reach my shoulders."

Melissa looked past him to see Nuada leaving the training room. After saying a quick goodbye, Melissa ran to walk beside him.

"How are you, Silverlance?"

"Fine, girl."

"When will we be leaving?"

"Soon."

The two went their separate ways, Melissa to the mess hall and Nuada to find Kenji.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We will have to send warriors to three separate location, Silverlance. One to Washington, another to Arizona, and the rest with you to Maine." Kenji explained as he and Nuada talked of tactics. Spies had told them the Avariels were planning on taking Arizona, Nuada planned on stopping them.

"Mr. Wink has sent a message hawk to our allies in Tennessee to prolong them as long as they can until Ansel arrive their with reinforcement. You will lead the ones heading to Washington while I lead the rest to Maine."

"Will Lilium be following you, if not I would like her to be part of the ones heading to Washington, her skills would be useful."

"I will think about it."

The discussion stopped when the door opened, allowing Mr. Wink and Melissa into the room. Melissa carried two plates with fruit, one for each elf. Kenji took his with a nod of the head while Nuada just took his and placed it on the table. He was too busy studying the map to eat at the moment.

"You've barely eaten since we have gotten word from Scotland a week ago."

"I will be fine, girl, I will eat when I see fit."

"Can't you be nice to me for once?"

Nuada grabbed her hand closest to him and laid a kiss on the back of it. His smug smile caused Melissa to roll her eyes, but there was a smile on her lips. She took her hand back and wiped the kiss off.

"I don't know where your lips have been, elf."

Mr. Wink muffled a laugh at the Prince's contorted face. Kenji looked at the three in confusion, making a mental note to learn English soon. Nuada turned his head back to the map with a shake of his head. The girl was going to be the death of him.

(Next Day)

Nuada stood in front of the lake that was near the hideout. Melissa came to stand next to Nuada. She turned to look at her reflection in the water. Her eyes traveled to Nuada's reflection. Her hand grasped Nuada's.

"Ansel is ready to leave for Arizona, will you not see him go."

Nuada was silent for a few seconds. "I will be there soon."

"What is bothering you?"

"I have gotten word from the ape this morning, the Avariels have started to attack D.C."

"Kenji will have to leave now then, we cannot wait!"

"I will be sending you to Washington with Kenji, I trust that you will keep yourself safe?"

Melissa looked at him in shock. "Only if you promise me the same thing."

"You doubt me skill?"

"No, but I still worry."

"I will return to you."

"I'll stay safe too then."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Melissa road on the griffins with a few of the other elves and nymph's heading to Washington. She looked below to see the others, Kenji was in front riding a horse he "borrowed". The brown Arabian was swift and strong, perfect for elf.

She turned forward as the griffin picked up speed, making its way to the front of the line. Lily flittered her way to Melissa's side. She left quickly, having to tell the others they would be in Washington in a few minutes. The sound of roots tearing from the ground had all those in the sky look down. The dryads that resided in these woods had possessed the trees and uprooted them for battle.

They all looked forward again, the sight of buildings made them all excited for a good fight.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Avariels fell from the sky, burning to death on the ground. Liz turned her attack to the ground for a few seconds before going back to the Avariels in the sky. Hellboy focused on hacking all the faes on the ground to pieces. The BPRD was holding their own well, but the Avariel army was slowly pushing them back.

"Where the hell are the damn fae reinforcements?" Hellboy hollered, fed up with waiting.

"Agent Hellboy, focus on the situation in front of you, I am sure they will be here soon."

Hellboy grumbled at the cloud of gas that came to stand beside him. Dr. Krauss left to take possession of a harpy, stopping it from successfully killing an agent and instead kill the faes surrounding the possessed body. Blood coated the marble walkway leading to Lincoln's memorial. Abraham and Nuala had gotten the president out of the White House an hour ago. The only worry now was loosing the capital to a bunch of elves with wings.

"When I get my hands on that stupid pretty boy I'm tearing his head off!"

Hellboy pulled out his guns and began to shoot Avariels, harpies and hippogriffs out of the sky.

"What the fuck!"

A team of griffins flew high in the sky. All the agents braced themselves as they began to swoop down.

"Reinforcements general?" One of the Avariels questioned another.

"I don't know."

The question was answered as the griffins and their riders started taking down all the faes in the sky. The BPRD agents screamed with joy as they saw their reinforcement taking down the enemy.

"The cavalry has arrived." Hellboy said with a big smile.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Melissa leapt off the griffins back and took her succubus form. Her lance sang as she began slicing the enemy in half. Arrows flew through the air, taking out many fae on ground and in the air. Melissa flew high to avoid the dryads as they swung the arms of the trees, taking out hoards of enemy fae in the process. Minotaurs and dwarfs hacked the enemy with their axes, showing no mercy to those in their path. Melissa stopped only to throw a knifes at a few on the ground, smiling at the face she got from Kenji from taking a few of his kills away from him.

"That is childish, Lilium!"

"Bet I can kill more than you!"

"We will see!"

A creature of great size began batting at the faes in the sky, taking down allies and enemies in the process. With a smirk Melissa strapped her lance to her back and flew towards the creature. Hellboy fired shots that seemed to jump off its rubbery like skin. The griffins attempted to tears its flesh while avoids its flailing arms. The monster turned in ever direction, trying to beat the arrows and griffins out of the sky. Melissa swooped down to its forehead and laid both hands on it. All the faes moved away as wounds appeared all over its body. Melissa's head began to sweat as she emitted all the wounds she had absorbed onto the creature. It fell with a big bang, killing some of the enemy faes when he landed on them. Melissa smiled smugly at Kenji who only scowled in return.

Bloody feathers started to coat the ground as Avariel and their allies died at the hands of Nuada's army. Liz focused on lighting the tips of the arrows that the centaurs released. Dr. Krauss went from body to body, killing a few before the fae he ocuppied was killed. It became a game for the younger faes, killing the possessed fae before another.

Melissa only stopped now and again to heal wounded comrades before returning to battle. The sight of their healed enemies lowered the morale of the Avariel army. Much of the enemy turned their attacks to the mutt, with her down a wounded enemy would stay that way. Unfortunatly many of her comrades eyes were to keen to allow them to take her down with an ambush. Ash layered the fallen feathers as Liz set the enemy attack Melissa on fire.

Kenji brought his sword down, splitting another fae in half. His count was in the hundreds, but it seemed the girl had killed more. The High Elf kept moving, he refused to loose to the mutt.

The Faeries struck the enemy with thorned stems across the eyes while the trolls attacked their heals with little knives. Tooth faeries attacked them as well, tearing them open to reach the bones.

Trolls smashed their enemies bones with their large hammers and fists. the sound of shattered bones sounded like music to their ears. The only thing that annoyed them was when the enemy flew to high for them to reach, though, many of the centaurs and elves were happy to shoot them down so they could continue smashing their bodies.

The BPRD and ally faes began forcing the Avariel army back. The general ordered the front line to reform, hoping to stand their ground, but it proved in vain. They were forced back into retreat. The BPRD cheered for joy at the retreating enemy as ally faes followed in hopes of making the number of survivors less.

Melissa landed beside Liz and returned to her original form. Liz hugged her close while they watched the enemy retreat.

* * *

Hi everyone, another chapter down, a number of more to go. Thanks for all the comments everyone, it truly makes me happy to read what you think, good, bad, stupid, sad, either way I'm happy. Senioritis is kicking my butt right now so please forgive my laziness in updating. Least my grades aren't suffering, second honors. I'll try to get my lazy butt writing soon. Till next time, bye.


	14. Chapter 14

Hey everyone, I have decided that I will not update until I get enough reviews to satisfy me. My mother is right now knocking on the door, really banging because I will not let her in. she has just left, I think I'm going to unlock the door now, one second. I find it funny writing on what is going on right at the moment. Still knocking, hasn't realized the door is unlocked, just did. Anyways enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**The Life of Past and Future**

**Chapter fourteen: About Time**

BPRD agents took rest in an abandoned casino, many celebrated their victory and others mourned the dead with free alcohol. They had collected the dead and left them in Lincoln's Memorial covered with any large clothe they could find in empty houses, the best they could do until they could send for someone to take care of the bodies. The faes had taken their fallen and burned the bodies, still silently mourning their lost comrades. Melissa's head spun from the differences in the ceremonies.

At this moment Melissa laid on a king size bed in one of the best apartments in the casino, she ate her weight in comfort food, double chocolate fudge ice cream and sugar cookies. She lay on the bed in a large fluffy robe, her clothes were sent to be cleaned while she took a long bubble bath. Her eyes were still red from the sight of her dead fae comrades bodies be burned. Melissa smiled a bit as she watched TV, happy she was receiving tons of pay per view movies to distract her.

"Well, don't you look comfy?"

Melissa looked to the doors to see Liz walk in. Liz came and sat on the bed beside her.

"What you watching?" Liz laid down and took the ice cream from her to enjoy it herself.

"She's the Man." Melissa began to eat the cookies.

"I love this movie. . . Bath was good?"

"The best."

"How long you plan on staying with us?"

"Don't know yet, depends on where we're needed."

"Okay."

They watched the movie in silence after that.

(Next Day)

Melissa approached Kenji from behind. He stood in front of the white house, why he was here she didn't know.

"Hello, Lilium."

"Hello, Kenji, why are you here?"

"This is where your king lives?"

"Not our king, our president. He is chosen by us to make decisions, but he does not have all the power. The power to control the country is divided into three houses, two of them contain people we select, the last is by the other two houses, each has different powers that help run our nation and prevent any other house from gaining too much power."

"That is quite confusing and difficult."

"It is, but it was created so no one person can take control of our country and make us their slaves in a sense."

"So even you humans have noticed you faults."

"Yes, we know all of our races faults. We only take care of some of them though."

Kenji pulled Melissa to his side, giving her head a gentle pat.

"I like having a king, less confusing and we are not corrupted like your kind."

Melissa elbowed him in the side lightly.

"First off I'm only part human; second, we are not perfect like you elves. Plus I don't like the idea of one person controlling my fate."

"We have are differences, either way you will always see yourself superior to me."

"No, just better looking."

The two walked away from the building and back to where the others were resting.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All the faes either leaned against trees or sat on rocks. Some where checking their weapons, while others continued to mourn for the fallen. The young centaurs that accompanied them let tears run down their faces at the loss of family. One unparticular cried at the loss of his father. This centaur was the one Melissa decided to comfort.

"Your father fought well. You should honor his life, not mourn his death."

"I lost my father, how can I not mourn."

"If you continue to mourn his death will have been in vain. Honor him by not mourning but by helping defend what he believed in."

The young centaurs wiped their and held their heads high.

"See, I bet your making your families proud already."

(Night)

Kenji followed Melissa to the edge of the woods the faes were making camp.

"We will be leaving in a week, you may accompany us if you wish."

"Don't worry, your not getting rid of me that easily."

The two embraced and Melissa left to spend some time with her large king sized bed.

(Maine)

The blood and gore from the battle could never be imagined by any of the most insane person. The faes fighting we those of most cultures nightmares, but it was nothing to Nuada. It was something he was bred to endure since he was strong enough to hold a sword.

His army was loosing, they had lost many. Nuada's eyes trailed to Mr. Wink, fear of loosing his friend again distracted him for a split second. The split second was enough for a sword to pierce his stomach.

(D.C.)

Melissa sat up with a scream. Tears came to her eyes as she recalled what she dreamed of. Nuada falling to the floor with a sword through his stomach. She quickly threw her clothes and ran back to the fae camp. With light footing that Nuada would be proud of Melissa approached the griffin she had climbed on. The griffin lifted his head to look at her.

"Hello my friend I need huge favor."

The griffin nodded his head for her to continue.

"I need you to take me to Nuada, can you do that?"

The griffin stood and shook his sleep off. Melissa mounted his back and the griffin took off. Where Melissa didn't know, but she knew it would be to wherever Nuada was.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The griffin descended into a abandoned street, in front was a large iron gate in the wall leading to who knows where. Melissa patted the griffin as she went to the gate. With a quick smile to the griffin, Melissa entered the tunnel.

The tunnel was filled with huge pathways, enough for trolls to walk with the ceiling feet above them. The cement floor was covered in sand and gravel, the walls a bit wet from dripping water. Melissa's feet crunched a bit as she navigated her way through the pathways, praying she was going the right way. As she turned a corner Melissa saw two large minotaurs talking. She ran to them

"What has happened?"

The minotaurs looked at her in shock, almost not believing Lord Silverlance's love has there.

"How did you get here?"

"That's not important right now, what happened?"

The two looked to one another before gesturing for her to walk down the pathway next to them. Melissa walked and when she reached a large area bodies of injured fae greeted her. Tons of fae lay on the ground with only sheets separating them from the cold ground. Melissa ran to the fae closet to her, a dwarf, and began healing his wounds.

The faes sighed in relief at the sight of the "healer". when she finished with the dwarf she moved to the next fae while looking around at the injured faes.

"Where's Nuada?"

Melissa finished healing the fae to turn and see the others hang their heads.

"He is alive, but barely. I will take you to him, it is best he his healed before the other are."

The minotaurs lead her down a few more pathways to a dead end. Nuada laid on two mats with a blanket over him. Mr. Wink sat on the bed trying to tend to his many wounds. Melissa ran to his side, Wink moved, with swift hands Melissa began healing his stomach first then working on the rest. Nuada's eyes fluttered opened to see his love leaning over him.

"How did you get here, girl?"

"A griffin, what the hell happened?"

Nuada closed his eyes as Melissa healed the last of his wounds.

"We lost the battle."

Melissa turned her focus back on Nuada's body, making sure all his wounds were healed. With a quick kiss on the forehead Melissa left to go and heal the other faes.

"How did she know?"

Nuada looked to Mr. Wink, the one who asked the question.

"I do not know, but I intend to find out."

Melissa returned an hour and a half later to lay on the sofa beside Nuada. She nuzzled her face into his chest, she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"What are you doing here?"

"I had a nightmare."

What?"

"I had a nightmare. . . I saw you fall to the ground with a sword in your stomach." 

"You saw me?"

"Yeah, that's not normal, right?"

"It is for lovers."

"Good, I thought I was going insane."

(Early Morning)

Nuada got out of bed slowly, making sure not to wake Melissa. Nuada dressed and began to walk down the pathways. About half way out Nuada ran into Mr. Wink.

"What are you doing up."

"I am feeling much better, I need to think."

"Why did Lilium come?"

"She saw me in her dreams, when I was stabbed with the sword."

"But you have not even begun to form a bond with her yet."

"I know, that is why I need to think."

Mr. Wink followed Nuada until he left through the exit.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Melissa stepped onto a roof to see Nuada standing on the other end, watching the sunrise. He turned his head slightly her way as she came to stand beside him.

"It's beautiful, isn't it."

"But not the way I had wished to do this."

"What?"

Nuada turned his head back to the sunrise.

"I will have to leave to meet with the council soon."

"When will you be leaving."

"This afternoon, I wish for you to accompany to meet them."

"I've met them already."

Nuada looked at her for a few moments before turning back to the sun.

"I wish to introduce you not as my lover, but the future queen of Bethmora."

Melissa looked to with great shock.

"What?"

Nuada gave a soft chuckle before turning to her.

"I wish for you to rule at my side."

"Woah, that's something."

"I would prefer to form our bond after the war, I will even marry you the way humans do to make your family happy."

"Now your asking me to marry you?"

"Like I had said, this was not the way I wish to do this, I am sorry it was not romantic."

"No, no, I. . . I. . . Yes!"

"I have no ring."

"I don't care."

Melissa jumped and threw her arms around his neck. Nuada embraced her back.

"I am sorry it was on a rooftop."

"Don't apologize, it was perfect."

* * *

Wow, that was a lot of time before this, hope it wasn't to soon. I really have nothing else to write for this little thing so I'll chat with you during the next chapter. By the way I was joking about the reviews, please forgive me. Bye.


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry, schools been hard and then Easter, I'm tired. But I'm back and watching Hellboy II, it's on pay-per-view, awesome movie. Thanks for all the reviews and complements.

* * *

**The Life of Past and Future**

**Chapter fifteen: I Have Wonderful News!**

Nuada and Melissa entered the tunnels to be greeted by Mr. Wink, with a cheeky smile Mr. Wink led them back to the others. Many of the faes had started packing, all movement stopped as Nuada pulled Melissa down the passage to his "room".

"When are you going to tell the others?"

Melissa leaned against the opening to the entrance of his room as Nuada started collecting his belongings.

"Most likely Mr. Wink is telling them now."

"Wonderful. . . When will I be able to tell my mother."

"The next time you see her, now help me finish packing so we can leave."

Melissa went to his side. "The others coming with us?"

"Girl, will you be quite for once."

"Fine, baby."

"What?"

"Nothing, I love you."

The two walked back to the main area where the faes were waiting patiently. The little faes made Melissa stop walking to congratulate her. Nuada kept walking, not wanting to put off seeing the council any longer. As Melissa began to walk to catch up with him the faes bowed as she walked past them. Her head turned in all directions, shocked. Nuada smiled at the sight.

"Hurry, girl, we cannot keep the council waiting any longer."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three griffins landed beneath the canopies of the trees, Nuada, Melissa, and Mr. Wink dismounted from the three. Nuada led the other two farther into the woods. Once in front of a rock wall Nuada muttered a few words. An entrance in the rock bed appeared, allowing the three to enter a tunnel.

"So why do you have to see the council?" Nuada looked to the girl.

"The war is becoming a blood bath. It was only meant for the fae race, but because the humans have entered the war the council feels the situation is no longer in our control."

"Wonderful, do you people never go to see someone just to say hi?"

"Girl, when we enter the presence of the council keep your mouth shut. Your foolish words will only lead to more problems."

"Whatever, jerk."

The tunnel's path ended with a large door. Mr. Wink pushed the door open, allowing them to enter a large hall, the council sat in thrones at the end of the hall. The one in the middle stood.

"Prince Nuada, it is an honor to see you again and you to Mr. Wink, it is good to see you alive. Lilium, welcome, your family has been anticipating your arrival for some time know."

"My family is here, why was I not informed?"

Nuada raised his hand to silence her. Melissa gave him a hard look, but held her tongue. His attention returned to the council.

"It seems you have taken many liberties in my absence, enjoy it while you can, once this war is over your titles shall be no more."

"My prince, we have only done what we have seen necessary, but the reason why we have summoned you is because this war of yours has become a nuisance. Humans are suffering without cause, we wish to end it."

"And how, may I ask, do you plan on doing this?"

"By giving the throne to the Avariels, my lord."

Melissa and Mr. Wink took a few steps back, eyes traveling to the weapon strapped to Nuada's back.

"You dare insult me and our ancestors by giving the throne to those fools. Many fae have died to ensure the throne to me, you will not insult them by admitting defeat!"

"It is what's best for the fae world and now the humans."

"If you think the worlds will be safe with those abominations in control then I wonder how the kingdom managed to exist with you in control."

The elf remained silent and sat down. The elves around whispered amongst themselves, a few throwing glances at Melissa, who took a few steps forward to lay a hand on Nuada's arm. She turned to the council.

"If you wish to step down from power then give it to Nuada, it will be safer in his hands then any other. Besides, it was his to begin with."

"And what, may I ask, gives you the right to give us advice, child?"

Nuada took Melissa's hand into his own.

"I have given her the right, and you will treat your future queen with the respect she deserves."

The hall filled with silence as all turned their heads to the couple.

"You have chosen this girl to rule by your side?" the elf from the coucil asked with apparent shock.

The High elves in the hall kneeled, showing respect to the decision their prince had made.

"It seems none disagree with my choice, is she dishonorable to you?"

Melissa smirked, the look he was giving the council was causing a few of them to shake in fear.

"No, my lord, it is just that she has no royal blood in her."

Nuala stepped out into the middle of the room from the shadows.

"Her blood may not be royal, but I know of no one else better suited to be by my brother's side then the sweet yet strong Lilium."

Abraham came out to stand by Nuala's side, followed by Dr. Krauss, Hellboy, Liz, and the kids. Caitlyn ran forward to be swept up into Melissa's arms.

"I suggest the council step down, if not then I will be forced to make you and I rather not shed your disgraceful blood in the presence of my niece, but I will if you disagree."

The council began to mutter amongst themselves, Nuada's grip on Melissa's hand tightened at the anticipation. Mr. Wink shifted his weight to his other foot as he waited for the decision. The council turned their attention back to Nuada.

"We have decided, my prince, that we will step down from the throne and allow you to regain control of the kingdom."

"Wonderful, though I do expect the council to leave at once, I would rather to never have to lay eyes on either one of you again."

And with that Nuada lead Melissa out the hall and down another passageway.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Caitlyn had Melissa put her down to allow her to drag Melissa and Nuada down a hallway until the came to a door. Caitlyn pushed the door open and guided Melissa into it. Caitlyn had brought them to a small library and sitting on the couches in the middle of the library was Melissa's family.

"Mommy, Daddy, Migue, Melo, Josa!"

Melissa ran and embraced her mother first, then moved to hug the rest of the family as the stood from the couches and came to her side.

"How long have you guys been here?"

"Long enough, shoot, I don't think we'll be leaving the elfish kingdom anytime soon with the way we've been treated." Melissa laughed at her brothers statement.

"You will not need to." the family turned to Nuada, the one who spoke.

"Really, why?"

Melissa turned her head to her family with a sigh.

"This is going to be fun, I got some news for you?"

"Good or bad?" Melissa sighed as Melody asked that.

"Best you all sit down, I'll start from the beginning."

(Hour later, sorry!)

"So, wait, you've been fighting in a war and still found time to get engaged?"

Melissa cringed as she looked at the serious face her mother gave her.

"Yeah, well, even we get breaks once in a while."

"Engaged!"

"Not to mention you rode a griffin there and here." Her brother added.

"Migue, not helping, and yeah better than white water river rafting." the two smiled at the joke.

"You better let me try it then."

The BPRD agents and twins sighed as the tension in the room lifted. Nuada smiled at the girl's brother, the human could be someone he could get along with, especially since it seemed like he would be his only ally from her family in the engagement and marriage.

"So when is the wedding going to be!?!"

The occupants eyes traveled to the demon.

"What, just wondering!"

* * *

Yay, finished. I enjoy finishing chapters, it makes me happy. You know what else makes me happy, reading your wonderful reviews, no seriously, that makes me happy. Hope this stood to your expectations, if not please keep it to yourselves, my heart wouldn't survive. SPAM!


	16. Chapter 16

Alright getting back to work with this story. I will try to add more family when I can for The One And Only Charcoal because you thought the other chapter didn't have enough of them, but thanks I like my family too. I will also like to give special thanks to SesshiraRayu ,Iarodd and LadyGabriel. They have commented the most on my stories and I wanted to thank them for always giving me their opinion. I would like to thank all the others as well, I appreciate all of you greatly, you inspire me to keep writing, school really doesn't, though.

**

* * *

**

**The Life of Past and Future**

**Chapter sixteen: Break with War**

Nuada listened intently as Peadar explained what had occurred while he was away and how the council came to the decision to allow the Avariels to rule. Melissa stood close behind him, her face scrunched a bit as she tried to understand the conversation, war not being her forte. Mr. Wink had left to check on the griffins, truthfully he was avoiding the situation.

"My King, the Drows have taken control of Scotland and Europe is divided by all three our hopes of winning is shortening."

"I do not care for details, Peadar, we will find a way to win."

Word from Ansel talks of the win in Tennessee. The two armies had plan on moving west, Nuada had given them permission. Hellboy and the BPRD split, half remaining in Washington and the others moving down the coast towards Florida.

"With the Drows in control of Maine what have we lost?" Nuada turned to Melissa.

"Liviu has lost a large supply of metal to make more weapons for the army, we have also lost a good number of forts."

"Can we not form an allegiance with the Avariels, stop the Drows and they rule the faes whatever country they wish?"

"I refuse to give up like that!"

"Calm down, it was only a suggestion."

The High Elves looked between the two betrothed, they would certainly make an interesting couple.

"Peadar, send a messenger hawk to Bolivia, I want our armies there to begin attacking all the countries the Avariels have gain power over, we will work on taking down the Drows from here first."

"As you wish my King."

And with that the meeting ended. Melissa and Nuada left to spend time with her family.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I think pink roses will be nice."

"No mommy roses are cliché and I don't like pink."

Nuada listened to the two bicker about the wedding, why they were planning it while the war was still in progress was beyond him, but it made his love happy so he allowed the insanity to continue. Nuala sat on the couch across from the, her smile concealing want her laugh.

"What colors will your wedding be, Lilium?"

"I have no idea. Nuada, you have any suggestions?"

Nuada frowned as all the women's eyes went to him.

"It does not matter to me."

"If your not going to help in planning why are you in here?"

"To make sure it does not look like a circus."

Melissa's mom asked a question that upset Nuada.

"Will you be wearing a suit?"

Melissa had to interject before Nuada lost his temper.

"He has agreed to the wedding, but refuses to wear human clothing."

"Then what is he going to wear?"

"Nothing ma." Nuala chuckled at her sarcasm.

"Ooh, I may like that."

"Ma!"

Nuala gasped at the brazenness of the girl's family. A knock on the library door kept Nuada from letting loose his temper. The door opened to allow Daisy, Tulip, Cherry, and Cain & Abel in.

"Hey guys its been a while!"

The little faes climbed onto the couch to greet their close friend, happy their little family finally reunited. Cain & Abel moved away from Melissa and the faeries to talk to Nuada. All the girls in the room listened intently to what they had to say, though Melissa family couldn't understand it.

"What are they saying?" Melissa turned to her sister-in-law.

"Nuada had sent the faeries and Cain & Abel to gather information on the Drows, it seems they have come up with something."

"What?"

"Nothing for you to worry about."

Katsu chirped from Melissa's mother lap and leapt to start snapping at the faeries, the cuter kit gave a distraction so Melissa's family would stop asking about the war. With a nod of his head, Nuada stood up and left the room with Melissa chasing after him.

"What was that about?"

"The Drows are moving, they plan an attack on the Avariels, that gives us time to plan our own attack."

"Wonderful, where will the attack be?"

"Wyoming and Arkansas."

"Cool, away from our armies right."

"For now."

(The Weapons Room)

Karsi sat on a bench sharpening a sword with Caitlyn watching. The walls we lined with swords, axes, knives, and all the weapons you could imagine, curtsy of Liviu. the couple walked into the room and grabbed their lances, Melissa turned to Caitlyn.

"Nenita, porque tu esta aqui?" _Little one, why are you here?_

"Porque yo quiro usar una lanca." _Because I want to use a lance._

"Lo sé, cariño, pero no puede aprender, porque ahora nadie le puede enseñar." _I know, sweetheart, but you can't learn now becuase no one can teach you ._

Nuada went over and laid his hand on the little elf's head. Caitlyn stood and made him bend to allow her to wrap her arms around his neck so he could lift her onto his waist.

"Karsi, do you know if any of the armies or brigades are in need of weapons?"

Karsi never looked up from the sword, but did answer.

"Yes, I have been keeping in touch with them, I have sent a few hippogriffs with weapons to them, I should receive letters in a day or so confirming the delivery of the weapons."

"Well done." with that Nuada left the room with Melissa beside him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Caitlyn sat against the wall as she watched her uncle and future aunt practice with their lances. Her eyes followed the battle closely, amazed at the couple's agility and grace. Their movements complimented one another, making the match seem like a dance almost. Her want for the ability to use a lance grew as she watched the couple practice. Many other fae stood around observing the couple, she smiled with a hint of pride. The match came to an end wit her uncle pinning her future aunt to the floor with his lance at her neck.

"Still in love with my neck I see."

Nuada helped her up and Caitlyn's eyes traveled to the bracelet on her wrist. Her mother told her it once belonged to her, she had returned it to her uncle when she discovered her pregnancy and he had given it to Melissa after a battle with a incubus. Caitlyn's eyes then traveled to the necklace she wore, another gift from her uncle, but on Melissa's birthday instead. The two gifts were now seen as Nuada's declaration of love for the half breed. Caitlyn's eyes sparkled at the drawing of the ring she saw her uncle draw to be made to give to Melissa as a actual betrothal gift. Caitlyn focused back on her surroundings, it seems Mr. Wink wanted to spar against Nuada.

The fight was not as graceful as the previous match, but it held a flow of its own. The bond between the two was clear. Mr. Wink knew all of Nuada's tricks, but Nuada surprised him with some knew ones. Melissa came and sat beside her, Caitlyn leaned her little body closer to her.

"Son Buenos." _They're good._

"Si, muchos anos de pratica se ha hecho tan." _Yes, many years of practice has made them so._

Melissa's brother Miguel walked into the room and sat on the floor next to her. He watched the sparring match closely.

"Yo, Chichi, who how long did it take you to learn how to use the spear?"

"It took me about a month to learn enough to please Nuada. Why?"

"I want to learn."

"I could arrange it, but Melody would kill the both of us if you went to war."

"You buggin, if you think I'm going to let you go to war and have me stay here."

"I'll ask Karsi to provide you with a lance and ask Nuada to held train you."

"And the chances of him agreeing?"

"To make me happy, fifty-fifty."

* * *

Read and Review, please and thank you!


	17. Chapter 17

Hello everybody. How is life treating you? Mine is pretty good, but tiring. Back in school, got a test Thursday, hate it. Just so everyone knows the nicknames Migue, Melo and Josa are real, we actually call them that on a daily basis. My nephew Josais so cute, but lazy he knows how to use a toilet but doesn't want to because diapers are easier. My brother is seven years older than me as well as his wife, they married right after high school. Both are twenty-five and Josatwo. If you wonder why I never mention my father it is because he works noon to nights (4pm to 12am) so I only see him on Sunday, but we do live in the same house. Ooh, I just learned about the line.

**

* * *

**

**The Life of Past and Future**

**Chapter seventeen: Family is Very Important**

Katsu stared at Melissa as she fell to the floor laughing. He looked to the cause of her amusement and saw Nuada take a breath in, out of frustration. His mother's brother. Miguel, apologized profusely at his skills with the lance. After about a week of training his skills were nothing to Nuada's imagination. Melissa finally calmed down enough to speak.

"Calm down, Nuada, he's doing better than I did after a week."

"Yes, I know that, girl, but I would like to send him into our next battle."

Peadar entered the training room and approached the group. Melissa stood as he began to talk to Nuada.

"My Lord, the meeting is to begin shortly."

"Wait, what. Nuada, what meeting?"

"Nothing that concerns you."

"Fine, go and I will work with Migue, I'll see you in our room later."

With a swift kiss on his love's cheek, Nuada left the room with Peadar following.

"I don't like the idea of the two of you sleeping in the same room."

"Get over it Migue, we're not even doing anything."

"Whatever."

"Yeah, whatever, now get ready for me to kick your ass."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Melissa laid across the bed as Nuada paced the floor contemplating how to attack the Drows. The Avariels were being pushed back thanks to the Drows efforts, but Nuada's army would have to start attacking the Drows before they gain too much power.

"You'll make a permanent indention in the floor if you keep pacing, Nuada."

Nuada stopped and decided to lay on the bed, Melissa leaned against the pillows of the bed allowing Nuada to join her. Melissa propped her head up with her elbow as she stroked Nuada's face.

"Don't worry, my love, you won't come up with a solution if you stress too much."

"And how, may I ask, do you know this?"

"I've been in school for eleven years, trust me, I know for a fact that stress keeps you from finding any kind of good solution."

"Not only must I worry about the war, but now your sister-in-law is harassing me about the wedding."

"She wants you to like it, Nuada, don't get angry or stressed out about it. If it will make you feel better I will talk to her about you not wanting to have any involvement with the wedding while you are worrying about the Drows."

"That would be wonderful."

"Good. Now try and get some sleep, your starting to look dreadful."

(Morning)

Miguel, Melody, Brenda (mother), Josiah, Caitlyn and Mr. Wink stood at a distance as Melissa and Nuada trained beside one another. Nuada trained shirtless, much to the pleasure of the women, and Melissa with a sleeveless tunic. The twirls and jumps of the two left the family gaping at the the skill and beauty of it all. Miguel bounced on his heels, excited at what he was witnessing, he was filled with anticipation at learning the same moves his sister knewThe practice ended with the two retracting their lances.

Josiah and Caitlyn ran to the two to be picked up by their aunt and uncle.

"Miguel, let us begin."

Nuada handed Caitlyn over to Mr. Wink and went to drill his lover's brother.

"When do you guys leave?" Melody asked as she turned to Melissa.

"After next week, we will be heading to Wisconsin to try and take down the biggest army of the Drows, Migue will most likely be joining Peadar regiment to later join with Ansel which will give him about another month to practice while traveling to California to finish off the Avariels."

"Who's Ansel?"

"A centaur, he's really nice, you'll like him."

"So there will be centaurs at your wedding?"

"There will be elves at my wedding, why do you sound so shocked about centaurs?"

"Still trying to get use to all the things I thought as fairytales are actually real."

"Be happy you can't see faeries."

"Why?"

"Because they can be such drama queens. Oh, and before I forget stop harassing my fiancé with wedding plans."

"Why, I just want him to like the wedding."

"I know, Melo, but he is already stressed with the war he doesn't need to worry about wedding plans too."

"Didn't he want say before?"

"No, he just doesn't want it to be ridiculous. As long as he doesn't wear a monkey suit and it's outside he doesn't care."

"Outside?"

"Yeah, how are we going to fit thousands of elves, trolls, centaurs, minotaurs, and etc. in a church?"

"This is going to be difficult, isn't it?"

"Yep."

The two went back to watching Nuada train Miguel with the lance.

-------------------------------------------(Six Days Later)------------------------------------------

Miguel swung the lance to block Melissa's one. Melissa held back as she got her brother use to fighting with the indent to injure, he was doing well.

"Migue, stop being a baby and hit me already!"

Her brother struck her, causing a large cut to appear across her stomach, the wound vanished as fast as it appeared. Katsu was wrapped around her brother's shoulders, yipping as an encouragement in his ear.

Nuada, Hellboy, and Abraham watched will critical eyes, trying to see the faults in the man's moves. Abraham gasped in shock as Melissa's lance came dangerously close to her brother's neck.

"She is quite dangerous, is she not?" Abraham pointed out.

"Damn. Blue, remind me to never piss her off."

Nuada smirked, the girl was quite dangerous when need be. The sparring match quickly changed when Melissa took her succubus form, now her brother had to avoid the lance and wings.

"Too bad she's not coming with us, she could be useful with defending the president and his family."

"I rather have her by my side then that of those disgusting BPRD agents."

"Still don't like them?"

"I would kill them with no hesitance."

"Well aren't you Mr. Sunshine."

Nuada would have retorted back, but he decided to avoid being hit by Miguel's body.

"Nuada! You could have caught him!" Melissa whined as she turned back to normal.

"Next time, maybe."

"Jerk."

They decided to end practice until after lunch to allow her brother time to heal and headed to the library to see how the children's studies were going.

(Library)

"Now, Caitlyn, what was the Cold War?"

The large family of human and fae sat on the couches listening as Dr. Krauss gave Caitlyn, Robert, Riley and Josiah their history lesson. The small part of normalcy was the only piece of peace anyone could be getting until the war was over. Miguel and Melody were happy Josiah was learning about both the human world and the fae world, since most likely the two worlds would blend together once the war ended.

"Correct, now Josiah, what event started the Cold War?"

Miguesmiled at how bright his son was at five years old thanks to Dr. Krauss' strict teachings. The boy may not understand the true significance of the history, but he would in time.

The families enjoyed the time they had together because in four more days they would all be leaving to enter battles once again.

------------------------------------(Small Time Skip)-------------------------------------------------

Liz snuggled into Hellboy's side as Robert and Riley practiced using the fire. The two parents were impressed at the twins ability to control their fire and not let their emotions control it. The twins were smart, thanks to Dr. Krauss and Abe, will mannered, thanks to Nuala, and could fight well, thanks to everyone else in the department. Liz only wished they could have a normal childhood.

"Do you think they'll ever be able to go to school, Red?"

"Don't know, Babe, maybe."

"Don't call be Babe, Red. Do you think they'll be able to handle the insults from the other kids?"

"I think we'll be getting a lot of calls from school about them trying to set other kids on fire."

"Sounds about right."

"Don't worry, Liz, they'll have a good childhood."

"I hope so."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Abraham sat on the bed with Nuala as she brushed their daughter's hair. Abraham smiled as he observed the two most important and beautiful women in his life. Caitlyn talked of Melissa's nephew and how cute he was. The young girl now was always seen with either he uncle and aunt or Josiah, everyone saw her small crush on the older boy as adorable. Everyone found it adorable except for the little boy, he was quite annoyed with the little elf chasing after him when all he wanted to do was hangout with the other two boys. Josiah was so annoyed he had attempted to scare her away with violence, but the small elf found the wrestling entertaining since she almost always won. She had taken after her mother's other half when it came to fighting. Caitlyn was going to be a handful when she grew up, Abraham knew for a fact.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nuada leaned his head against the pillows in annoyance, the girl's mother decided to invade their room to talk more on the wedding. As much as he enjoyed the fact that they were remembering about his people attending the wedding he wished they would have be working on it in another room.

"Nuada, how many faes will be attending, in a number?" he lifted his head to address the girl.

"Whoever is capable of arriving."

"So a lot?"

"Yes, girl, a lot." She turned back to her mother.

"Maybe we can rent a vineyard?"

"With what money?"

"The BPRD's, this is a wedding of paranormals, plus, if you and daddy paid it would be your bill which they are suppose to cover anyways."

"Smart."

Nuada decided to tune out their chatter, hoping to keep his sanity. Joining this family would most likely be the death of him, he thought.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey guy, I decided to add those parts with Hellboy and the others because I kinda haven't talked about them in a while and they are very important characters. These past few chapters have been very calm, most likely I'll be getting back into action in the either the next chapter or the one after that. R&R please and thank you.


	18. Chapter 18

Hello everyone. I apologize for making you wait so long, but I am finishing school in about twelve days and the teachers are really cramming in the work. I will actually graduate in a month and have to attend summer school for a week and I am know volunteering at the zoo during the summer so I will be real busy. Hopefully I'll finish this story real soon.

* * *

**The Life of Past and Future**

**Chapter eighteen: Back in Action**

The sun shined brightly on the ground, though bright the light did not seem to bother the eyes of the fae who were making their way to Wisconsin, but the heat was strong. Tiny wings fluttered around the army, periodically fluttering their wings to cool the faces of the others. A tiny white fox zipped through the legs of many, eventually climbing up one's leg and resting on their shoulder.

"Hello, Katsu, what you been up to?" Melissa patted her kit on the head.

"You have been getting a high education, girl, and yet you still talk like a street rat?"

Melissa looked ahead to see Nuada looking over his shoulder at her.

"An education is to make a living and impress others, I have no need to impress my kit so I speak how I choose."

The elf smiled, causing Melissa to gasp, he turned forward happy to know he still stunned her.

"Jerk, you did that on purpose."

"I have no clue what you speak of and it holds no interest to me."

Melissa blew a raspberry but kept quite for the rest of the walk, they had another three days of walking before reaching the state line of Wisconsin and then one more day after that before reaching the Drows, she knew she needed to stop joking and focus on the battle ahead.

(2 Hours Later)

Majority of the faes gave a sigh of release at the sight of trees ahead, finally shade and maybe a bit of food. The army picked up the pace in hopes of reaching the sanctuary faster, the ground rumbled and the faes stopped. Everyone scanned the ground in hopes of seeing the cause of the shake, heads turned to the west when a piercing howl filled the air.

Faes started walking sideways, still looking towards the west, as large brown bodies became visible the faes started to turn towards the forest.

"RUN!"

With no further encouragement the Nuada's army ran towards the sanctuary of trees. The shaking of the ground began again as large bodies of wolves made their way towards. Screams could be heard as the ones farther back were taken down by the sharp teeth and claws of the wolves. As Nuada and his army past first rows of trees, the trees sprang to life and began swatting at the wolves that made their way to the front faster than the rest. Centaurs stopped a bit past the tree line and began firing arrows at the enemy.

Melissa stood farther back from the faes, searching the area for danger and the younger faes. As her head began to turn to look behind her Nuada stepped out from behind a tree. With a sigh of relief she moved to walk to him. She stopped with a gasp and looked back towards the other faes and saw Nuada shooting arrows at the wolves. With a quick scream of Nuada's name she pulled out her spear and blocked the seemingly fatal attack the other Nuada had made with a sword.

"Nuada, a Doppelganger!"

More doppelgangers appeared in the forms of some of the faes she had encountered before. Dwarfs, minotaurs, and elves came to her aid, swiftly killing the doppelgangers, but for everyone killed it seemed like two more took its place. The trees around them came to life, as well, and started striking the doppelgangers. Melissa stabbed another doppelganger, she raised the spear above her head and turned, as she brought it down her features changed to her elf/nymph form.

"Nuada, this is getting crazy, do something!"

Arrows began to zoom past her in response, taking out doppelgangers quicker than her spear. Within a few minutes Nuada's army defeated their enemies, but with a few casualties After taking sometime to allow Melissa to heal the wounded Nuada had the others start moving again less another surprise attack occurred.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nuada, let's stop, your army is getting tired." Melissa complained to the elf.

"We will stop soon, girl, stop your whining."

"Whatever you say, Nuada."

Melissa fell back to the young centaurs, finding their company more pleasurable than her future husband's. Mr. Wink watched from the back, smiling at the girl's reaction, she caught on quickly on the best way of handling the prince's mood swings.

The young centaurs stopped suddenly, before anyone could ask they started running forward with no concern of being reprimanded for their actions. The others followed them to see the young ones playing in a river. The faes smiled and joined them at the edge of the river.

"It seems we will be resting here, my friend." Mr. Wink nodded at his prince's forced decision.

The troll went to join the others as Nuada decided to rest against a tree. Melissa went over and sat between his legs, leaning against his chest.

"Don't worry, Nuada, the stress will get to you soon."

"You are speaking nonsense, girl, stop talking for all our sanities."

"I'm going to be married to you soon, can you please stop calling me girl."

"When you reach the age of a hundred."

"These are the days I wonder why I love you."

Melissa snuggled into his chest more, enjoying his fitness and ignoring his words.

"Girl, are you listening to me?"

"No, you are much too annoying."

Katsu jumped onto Nuada's shoulder and curled around his mother's neck. Cain & Abel rested against Nuada's leg as the faeries, Tulip, Cherry, and Daisy, started braiding Melissa's hair.

"_Just like old times, I wonder how Migue is doing."_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miguel swatted at the little faerie flying around him, not only was he walking for hours on end, but the little faes seemed to take to him just like they do with his baby sister.

"_How does Chichi deal with this?"_

He looked ahead to studying the faes walking in front of him. He was excited as nervous at the thought of entering a battle against winged elves who were the ones to attack the people in New York, but he had faith in the army.

"_Hope this goes well, else Melo's going to kick my ass."_

He swatted at a pixie, still wondering how his mother dealt with this.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Melissa swatted at the pixie that buzzed around her head wondering how the she dealt with this all the time. As sweet, loyal, and brave as they are, the little faes could become quite a nuisance. No wonder many of the other fae rarely dealt with them!

"Be happy they like you, Lilium, else they would be causing you pain."

Melissa looked to the speaker, a High/Grey elf, full elf but not accepted by either race.

"I do think them sweet sometimes, I just wish they stop braiding my hair."

"They do it to the best of us."

Melissa laughed lightly at the half breed. It was nice to be able to smile during such difficult times. Gold eyes stared at the two, becoming darker at the thought of the girl growing closer to another.

"Jealousy will not help with a battle ahead, my prince." Nuada tore his eyes off the elf and hybrid to his dear friend Wink.

"She is human and humans easily become infatuated with one and leave the ones they promised themselves to constantly."

"She is also fae."

"And succubus."

"Oh yea of little faith."

"She is mine and I rather not share her with another."

Mr. Wink grunted at the comment. His prince did not play nice with others. He did not share Nuala and he will not share Lilium. Hopefully he would feel more secure about their bond once the war was over and he could claim her as his.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nuada's army stopped approximately three hours away from the borders of Wisconsin. They would move again in the morning to begin the attack on the Drows. The army spread out to rest, some immediately went to sleep as others surveyed the area praying no other surprise attacks would occur.

Gold eyes, once again, began to focus on the half elf and hybrid who, in his opinion, were becoming too friendly with one another. Mr. Wink softly chuckled at his prince's jealousy, it amazed him Lilium put up with it. Most elfin women found it intimidating and would promptly separate themselves from him, yet the girl just ignored it. Mr. Wink smiled as Nuada went over and dragged the girl away. The prince would never change.

"Nuada, what the hell?"

Nuada sat against the tree and brought Melissa down with him and locked her between his legs with his knees. He moved her hair away from her ear and rested his head against her shoulder to whisper in it.

"You are to be my queen, it would be better if you did not spend time with another male else rumors spread of infidelity."

"We are in a war, Nuada, now is not the time to be having sex with another."

"You are wrong, it is the perfect time, fear of not surviving, no worries of seeing each other again with the chance of one dying, weeks away from the one you promise yourself to, it is the perfect time."

"I would never betray you."

"I will never share you."

"Controlling, insecure, creature."

"I love you as well."

Melissa settled more comfortably into her loves arms. Her elf was crazy, but what else could she expect from one who was bred for war and spent centuries in exile away from the only one who understood him.

"Sleep, girl, we have a battle ahead of us."

"Loosen your grip then, I can barely breathe."

With that Melissa settled into his arms for a well deserved rest in the arms of her prince.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nuada watched as his army prepared for battle, soon they would attack the Drows and prevail. This victory would bring him one step closer to ensuring his rise to the throne. With Ansel and Peadar leading the others to finish the Avariels nothing would stop his assenting to the throne.

It was only a matter of time.

* * *

I will try real hard to not make you wait over a week, it is just school is getting ridiculous right now. They want to get as much work in as humanly possible and, trust me, it is driving us crazy. This story may be over sooner than we think so I hope you have enjoyed it, though I must admit the previous one was much better than this one. I appreciate all of you people as human beings.


	19. Chapter 19

Gia'lani Yvette Colon was born May 12,2009 at 10:07 pm weighing 8.15 and length 19 ½. She is caramel with brown hair and brown eyes. This is my older cousin's daughter, she spent fourteen hours in labor so this baby could come into this world. Congratulations Dana and Hello Gia.

* * *

**The Life of Past and Future**

**Chapter nineteen: A Wonderful Day, Hear the Sarcasm and Truth**

Water dripped from the stalagmites on the ceiling, the ones on the ground made a maze Nuada lead his men through. No sound was made, not even from the hooves of some of the fae, keeping their presence a secret.

'_How the hell is this under a freaking city, damn glamour is cool.'_

Katsu huffed and snuggled into her neck, causing Melissa to stifle a giggle. A gentle nudge from one of the half-elves and Melissa was serious again. Nuada split the army, half remaining on the surface while the other half went below.

' _I hate caves, this sucks, when this is over I better be spoiled.'_

Melissa's mental whining continued until Nuada drew them all to a halt. Melissa made her way forward till she was at his side. His gentle touch on her arm was all she needed to know the team would split and she was going with him. With a clip nod the team split again, one to the left, the other to the right.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nuada wiped the blood off his blade as his army finished silently killing the guards. Silence, the whole operation would be ruined if just one fae made any noise that was loud enough to give them away. Nuada looked down to follow Katsu as he ran over to his mother. Melissa lifted the kit onto her shoulder as she checked her blade for any damages.

With a nod of his head his army began moving forward. A small army of 600 faes split in two would be infiltrating the kingdom of Drows, a kingdom filled which the youngest of children knew how to wield a knife, where mercy as not ever mentioned, and killing was ad common as breathing. The army of 15000 was meant to handle those who traveled above and any reinforcements the Drows had. The actual defeat of the Drows would be handled by the small army.

Tiny faes crawled through the cracks of the doors and walls to open the gates, allowing the larger ones to enter. The army split to groups of three, weapons out to silence any Drows they passed before word of their invasion could be even thought of.

Nuada and Melissa sprinted down the halls searching for the King of the Drows. The feel of being watched made Melissa stop, looking up the sight of ruby red eyes freaked her out. Cautiously lowering her head, Melissa began walking again. A soft thud behind her made her swing her spear around to block the attack of a creature with ruby red eyes.

'_Gargoyles, what the hell isn't real!'_

With a quick swipe and turn the gargoyle fell, unfortunately the others above gave a piercing screech.

"Damn, Nuada, we're caught!"

The two wasted no time in making a run for it. Screams could be heard from all directions, their allies were being attacked. Nuada stopped suddenly causing Melissa to smash into his back.

"We will not make it. RETREAT TO ABOVE!"

The message was yelled to everyone. Nuada's army ran back the way the came from, killing Drows and their ally faes along the way. More than half was already through the gates when Nuada and Melissa ran passed. The two were a few feet when the gates closed behind them, leaving the rest of the army behind the doors.

"NO!"

Nuada grabbed Melissa and swung her into his arms as she began to run back.

"They knew the risk, we must leave."

Nuada carries her the rest of the way towards the upper world.

"Nuada, you ass, they died for you!"

"They died for their kingdom, they knew the consequences for infiltrating the Drows Kingdom."

"But they didn't have to die like that!" tears flowed freely down her face as her voice began to crack due to her yelling and crying.

"Hold your tears for another time, girl, the fight has only begun."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Adrenaline and jitters was driving Miguel crazy. The adrenaline kept him going, but his jitters made him feel like a baby around all the stone faced faes he would be entering battle with.

Another half hour and he would be fighting for his life so that his sisters fiancé could rule a kingdom. Wow, that sounded crazy, but it is the truth. All the techniques everyone taught him would soon be put to use. He could feel the tension of the other s around him, they were ready for battle, now if only he was.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The tears had dried from Melissa's eyes as she began the battle for her life. Nuada's army was large above and after an hour above they began their decent to the Drows army. The Drow army was moving upward only to be chopped down by Nuada's "men".

The ground rumbled and many faes turned their heads to look behind them. Large-ground like creatures began smashing everything, taking down any fae. It seemed they were too stupid and vicious to tell the difference between ally and enemy.

"_Great, just what we needed, idiots."_

Griffins and hippogriffs did well to snatch enemies off the ground and drop them to their crushing ends, unfortunately not all could avoid the arrows and spears thrown at them.

Melissa pushed her way closer to pathway underground, the roads had collapsed making a ramp to deeper down where the caves were that lead to their kingdom. From fae to succubus, Melissa morphed, letting her wings give her advantage as weapon and lift.

'_Screw being a surgeon, I'm doing nothing after this for the rest of my life.'_

Her wings were quickly coated with blood, her spear shined red, but there seemed to be no end. Giving up on going down, Melissa decided to go up instead. This would be the final battle, she promised herself.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miguel worked his way through the faes on ground as the others behind him focused on the Avariels in the sky. Those around him seemed to be keeping an eye on him, not like he was arguing, he wanted survive the battle.

'_When this is over I'm living off of Chichi for the rest of my life.' _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nuada crashed into the throne room while his men kept the guards busy. The leader of the Drows sat in his throne looking down on Nuada. The two were the only ones in the room, the background noise of the battle had no effect on them.

"Months of battles, destruction of the human and fae all over the world, many lost on both sides, all of it leading to this. Well, Prince Nuada, this battle will decide the fate of who rules the kingdom once and for all."

The Drow brought out his sword, threw off his cloak and flipped to the floor. Nuada swung out his spear and the two began an intricate dance of weapons.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Melissa fell to the ground below, the cause, an arrow protruding from her right wing.

"What the fuck!"

She swiftly ripped it out and transformed back to her fae form. With a flick of her wrist Melissa shot he three knives into the necks of the one that shot her down and the other two beside him.

"Asshole."

She ducked to allow a tree branch to whack a few faes away, making the number of faes around her less. Melissa kept fighting until all of a sudden the noise around her stopped. Spear still held in a fighting position Melissa focused on the reason for the silence.

Nuada made his way slowly up the street ramp to the solid road. His body was battered and bleeding, his hair matted to his head with blood, and his milk white skin more paler than it should be. He lifted his right arm up to show the head of the once Drow King.

Nuada's army erupted in shouts of joy and victory as the Drows and their allies either gave up or run away.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miguel shouted for joy alongside his fellow faes. They had be victorious in defeating the Avariels. Now all that was left was to go back home and hope for the best with Melissa and her fiancé's army.

* * *

This is definitely the shortest chapter I put up yet. Do not worry I still have to worry about two wedding, an agreement between man and fae, and the restoration of the world due to the war. I am an idiot. This victory is dedicated to Gia, who was welcomed into this war with open arms and my nephew who I just learned loves me a lot even though he only sees me through webcam. I edited my other story so I won't annoy me as much now when I read it.


	20. Chapter 20

I am finishing school on Wednesday, finishing paying for things, and I started volunteering at the zoo. Telling you all of this because these are my excuses on why I have been sucking at updating this story. I know most of you don't mind, but I seriously do.

* * *

**The Life of Past and Future**

**Chapter twenty: Work is Never Done**

Melissa stared at her reflection in the mirror, she smoothed down the wrinkles she thought the red, off the shoulder gown had. The gown was tight around her chest to her waist where it billowed out, falling to the her feat only allowing a peek of her open toed black heals. The necklace and bracelet Nuada gave her stood out well. Melissa eyes went to the milk white hands that suddenly appeared on her shoulders

"You look lovely, My Love, so cease with your fidgeting."

Melissa grabbed his hands and wrapped them around her shoulders.

"I'm going to meet the president and people of the government and your telling me not to fidget, idiot."

"You worry about meaningless things. If meeting these men causes you to shake how will you handle an entire room filled with royal fae?"

"I'll be too busy studying them to have to worry about making a fool of myself in front of them."

Melissa turned to study the outfit Nuada wore. The tunic and leggings were a light gold, the royal symbol was on his red sash that covered his waist. Nuala stood at the door holding Caitlyn. Nuala wore a gold dress that was darker around the waist and Caitlyn wore a blue dress with a gold waist.

"What's with the gold?"

"Suites our skin, Meli." Nuala answered with a small smile.

"Have to agree, let's get going."

Nuada rolled his eyes at the lack of proper English, but offered his arm to escort her anyway.

"Least the red sash makes us match, barely."

"We will match more once we are married."

"Wonderful."

The four left the room and began walking down the hall to meet up with the other paranormals of the BPRD. Together, they all descended down the stairs and went to the ball room.

"Remember your manners agents and thank President Obama for allowing us to stay in the White House."

"Tell Hellboy, Krauss, he's the only one who would forget."

"Shut up, Shrimp."

The group walked into the room for all eyes to focus on them. After a few seconds of standing at the entrance with people staring at them, everyone went their separate ways. Hellboy to the food, Liz wandered, Abraham and Nuala headed to speak with the Secretary of Defense, Dr. Krauss with the President, the kids ran off the find Josiah, and Melissa and Nuada went off to a corner to observe everyone in the room.

Melissa leaned back into Nuada's chest as she watched her nephew Josiah try to escape from Caitlyn's hold. She had found him and wrapped her arms around his waist, she refused to let go, apparently, and moved with him.

"You niece is driving my nephew crazy."

"The boy should be happy she desires to be near him." He received a elbow in his gut.

"My nephew is amazing, you jerk."

Nuada chuckled, but decided, for his health, to remain silent. His chuckled died as he saw Manning approached them.

"Wh…why are th…the two of yo…you standing away fr…from everyone? Mingle, make a good impression."

Nuada's gripped tightened around Melissa's waist as he straightened up.

"I would rather drop dead."

Melissa stifled a laugh at the human comment Nuada made. Manning shocked faced caused her to close her eyes before she broke down and laughed until tears came out her eyes. The small scene seemed to have gotten the attention of a particular person, though.

"So this is the great King of Bethmora."

Manning turned stunned as Melissa froze in shock. Nuada rolled his eyes at their stupidity.

"And you must be this president the girl was so frantic about." He grunted as Melissa's elbow greeted his gut again.

"Jerk. Hello Mr. Obama I'm Melissa Bonilla Lilium, King Nuada's betrothed." She looked at Nuada who nodded his head in approval at her speech.

"How long did it take you to learn how to speak like that?"

"About a year and a half."

The two laughed as Nuada smiled and Manning patted his sweat away from his bald head. The two stopped laughing and Obama became serious.

"I was hoping, Nuada, that we could meet tomorrow morning and begin planning a treaty between the United States and the fae world."

"That seems appropriate."

"Wonderful, now if you don't mind I would like to introduce your lovely fiancée to the people in the room?"

"Not at all."

Nuada released Melissa and placed her hand in the president's. He smirked at Manning's still stunned face.

"I'll return her in a few."

"In the condition I gave her to you, I hope."

"Of course."

Melissa blew him a kiss as she was escorted away. Nuada turned to Manning, still smiling.

"Close your mouth you fool, act as if you have some decency."

And with that Nuada left to find Hellboy and inform him about what would happen tomorrow morning.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nuada sat at the end of a long table with the President at the other. Hellboy sat at his left and Nuala to his right, Melissa sat next to her. Mr. Wink stood behind Nuada's chair, near the door. Representing paranormals with Nuada was the BPRD paranormals, Peadar, Ansel (the chair was moved so he could stand), Liviu, and a red dwarf named Cefin. The men representing the branches of government for America stared at the faes while Manning patted his sweating head. President Obama stood…

"Welcome everyone, today we are hear to discuss a treaty between the fae world and the United States of America. Hopefully this treaty will be the first of many to come between the two of us and other countries."

Nuada stood. "We are delighted for this chance and hope for a strong allegiance in the future."

The two sat down and the meeting began.

-------------------------------------(Time lapse (meeting suck)-------------------------------------

Melissa threw herself across the large bed while Nuada sat at the end.

"So, what do you think of the treaty so far?"

Nuada dropped his shoes to the floor. "The Tongass rainforest, forests in Vermont, New Jersey (shocking, but it is one of our greenest states) and Washington, mountains in California, Empire Mine, and Neff Cave, but that is not enough for all the fae population to live."

"Well, it is a start, other treaties with other countries for other faes will happen eventually. Can't you just be happy?"

"I have to make treaties, give up precious metals, gold, and silver to reclaim the lands that once belonged to my people!"

"Life's not fair, Nuada, get over it! And don't yell at me!"

Nuada took a deep breath to regain control of his emotions.

"I have no time to make treaties, I must focus my time on revitalizing Bethmora."

"I know, but this is important. Have Mr. Wink get the revitalization of Bethmora started while you work here."

"No, I rather he be beside me."

"Then who?"

Nuada rested his elbows on his knees and placed his chin on his linked fingers.

"I will send Kenji to start the revitalization while I am stuck dealing with these humans."

"Kenji's a good man, I mean elf. He'll do well until you can go to Bethmora."

"You seem quite fond of him."

Melissa crawled on her knees to drape her arms across his shoulders.

"Yes, I am fond of him, but I love you."

"And you should."

"Conceited jerk."

* * *

Okay I have nothing more to write for this chapter. Thank you for the reviews and I hope everything is going well in all of your lives. By the way the editing in my previous story is just fixing grammar mistakes so there is no point in rereading it unless your like me and do it for the fun of it. Have a wonderful day.


	21. Chapter 21

The chapters are being fixed for minor mistakes so if you get any updates it's that. Sorry for not informing you earlier, its just I hate reading mistakes when I decide to read my stories.

* * *

**The Life of Past and Future**

**Chapter twenty-one: Work Makes Way for Play**

The sound of birds outside the window woke Melissa up from her wonderful sleep, after a cat stretch she sat up and looked around. Nuada sat on the window ceil listening to the birds singing while Cherry, Daisy and Tulip braided his hair, Cain & Abel where no where to be seen. Melissa got up, and after a quick trip to the bathroom, went to stand beside him.

"How did the treaty with England go?"

"It went well, we have received much land."

"what about water?"

"They have agreed to leave some areas alone."

Katsu chirped from his place in Nuada's lap, Melissa gave him a brief smile and began unbraiding Nuada's hair much to the faeries displeasure.

"Can we take a quick detour before going Asia?"

"Where to, girl?"

"Shakayia is in Rome to buy her wedding dress, I want to be there to give her my opinion. Can we go?"

"Why in goddess' name would I want to detour there?"

"Because you love me, and you want me to be happy, and because if you don't then I'll tie you in a room with all your crazy fan-girl humans."

"No more than two days."

"I knew you love to see me happy."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cain & Abel scurried through peoples legs to keep up with the others who were practically running in hopes that getting out of the streets would make Nuada change his mind about killing the humans who kept staring. By the time the two (or one?) reached the others they were entering the bridal store Melissa's best friend was.

"Welcome to our bridal shop, how may I help you."

The faes grimaced at the fake, cheap smile on the woman's face. Her face held much too much make up and her tight suit did nothing to flatter her figure. Nuada turned his head away unable to stand the woman's stare.

"Umm, we're looking for Shakayia Allen, I'm her maid of honor."

"Oh, yes, of course, right his way."

Everyone followed, Nuada smiled at the faeries who were making faces in front of the woman who could not see them. She lead them to a small room with four seats standing against a wall facing a small platform that was situated in front of three mirror panes. Shakayia's other best friend, Ming, was there.

"Hi Ming, Shakayia came out yet?"

"Hi, course not."

The couple sat down as the faeries fluttered around, Katsu curled in his mother's lap, and Cain & Abel sat at Nuada's feet. A minute or two of waiting and Shakayia came out.

"Melissa, you're here!"

"Duh, or course I'm here."

After a quick embrace Shakayia stood in front of the mirrors.

"What do you guys think."

Two thumbs down.

"Nuada….Nuada….NUADA?"

"I care nothing for this, and you look horrendous."

Melissa slapped his arm at his rudeness and apologized to Shakayia.

"It's okay, hot guys are usually jerks anyways."

A few more dresses later and Shakayia finally found a dress everyone, excluding Nuada, approved on. The group left the store in hopes of finding a nice restaurant to eat at.

"So, MellBell, what's with the fox?"

"Oh, this is Katsu, he was my birthday gift from one of the faes in remembrance of my chupacabra who died."

"Oh. When did Nuada have braids in his hair?"

Melissa took a quick glance at the elf to see the sides of his head had little braids.

"The faeries did that, they love braiding hair."

"When were they here?"

"They're still here, I told you that you can't see them unless your fae or a child."

"Faes suck."

"No one loves you either."

"Then why is Daniel marrying me?"

"Because you have a big ass."

"Shut up, Melissa, I hate you."

"Yeah right, let's go in there, I'm starving."

(Hotel)

"Had fun, Nuada?"

Nuada laid on the bed beside Melissa and made a face.

"It was torturous, girl, never subject me to that again if you value your life."

"Back to threatening me? Least don't grab my neck, I thought it was going to be permanently bruised from all those times you use to grab it."

"Stop speaking nonsense, girl."

"Whatever, let's go sight seeing tomorrow!"

"When hell freezes over."

"It has, you're using human comebacks."

Melissa's ow echoed in the room thanks to Nuada pushing her off the bed.

(Next Day)

"Nuada, when I meant sight seeing I meant Roman ruins, not the forest!"

Melissa's complaints fell on deaf's ear, the elf was too busy studying his surroundings to listen to his love complain. When Melissa was finally fed up with the elf, Nuada pulled her close and pointed at something in the distance.

"What are you, *gasp*, what's that?"

"That, Lilium, is the winged horse humans call Pegasus."

The white, winged horse stepped out from the trees. He shook his long mane and came closer to the couple. The faeries went out and chattered to the beauty who gave them a soft snort. He stopped a few inches from the couple.

"He will not bite, Lilium, you may touch him."

Melissa moved forward and began stroking his face.

"I take it back, Nuada, this is the most beautiful creature I have ever laid my eyes on."

Nuada rolled his eyes. "She met faes from all corners of her country, many elves, and she finds a horse the most beautiful."

"Are you going to make a treaty with Rome to protect the forest."

"There is no need, they already thought the forest was home to fae, now that they know I have no fear of the forest's safety."

"At least someone respects the faes territory."

"Yes, Rome is one of the few."

"Do we have to leave for Asia soon?"

"Yes, we have a meeting with all the rulers of Asia, we must make haste."

"Too bad, I rather stay here."

"We will come back."

"Good."

-------------------------------------------------(Asia)-------------------------------------------------

(Meeting Room)

Nuada made a fist at the ignorance of the Asians. None wished to give up land to the faes due to their lack of resources even with the land. No faes from the area came to meet with him because of the Asians fear of them. Melissa laid her hand on his fist in hopes of calming him down.

"Can't we make a negotiation, you give the faes their land and in turn we make trade with you for goods?" Melissa held her breath at he suggestion.

"The land is ours, we need not make a negotiation to trade for our own goods."

"It is not yours you filthy, traitorous creatures!" Nuada stormed out the room and Melissa followed.

"Nuada, that is so not the way to handle this kind of situation, you know that."

"We are leaving, girl, there is not reason to make negotiations with these shallow beings."

"Not everything can go your way, Nuada."

"I know that, girl, especially when you deal with humans."

* * *

Hope you like this one, the previous one sucked, but it had to be done. This story won't be ridiculously long so no worries there. Maybe one more chapter before Shakayia's wedding and that will follow by Nuada's and Melissa and that will be the end. In total three of for chapters left.


	22. Chapter 22

My friend Jarrad is the best in the whole wide world. He made a copy of both Hellboy movies for me so I can watch them anytime I please. I am watching Hellboy II right now so I can be inspired to write.

**

* * *

**

**The Life of Past and Future**

**Chapter twenty-two: A Normal Life**

Bodies of different shapes, sizes, and colors weaved between one another to enter stores or travel down different passageways to either the world above or to wherever their hearts desired. The sounds of the streets below was wonderful to Nuada's ears. The joy of having Bethmora back in the hands of the faes was evident on his face.

"Kenji did a good job, you having nothing to really do."

Nuada looked to his right, Melissa's gaze focused on what was below with great joy, beside her Mr. Wink stood tall, a big smile on his face. Nuada then turned to his left, his sister radiated joy at the sight of her home restored to its former glory once again.

"So we goin down or what?"

Hellboy came forward followed by Liz, Abe, and the kids. The all looked down in awe at Bethmora.

"We did you accompany us again?"

"Leave the alone, Nuada, they have the right to be here just like everyone else. Now let's go already I want to see where we'll be living."

The group made their way to the streets below with haste. On the streets faes bowed and move to leave a path for them to walk, showing respect for their new king. Melissa blushed at the respect and wrapped her arms around Nuada's right arm, but forced herself not to bury her head in his arm as well.

Once at the palace servants came and directed them all to their rooms. The halls were carved so beautifully out of stone that Mr. Wink had a few tears in his eyes. Tapestry and paintings depicting the fae history were displayed on many walls, tables with flowers brightened the entire palace.

When Melissa entered her and Nuada's room two words came to mind, big and expensive.

The room contained a large four poster bed facing the window/wall, a small round table near the corner held fruit, a large vanity against one of the walls and a screen to change behind. A large wardrobe dominated half of one of the walls. A fireplace was lit with a painting of the former king of Bethmora above it. The columns in the room were carved with little faeries and such, the rug in the middle of the room was of the Tree of Bethmora. The color scheme of the room was gold and red, even the small color for Katsu was gold with swirls of red.

"Okay, this is awesome." arms wrapped around her waist.

"I am glad the room pleases you."

"Pleases me? I have never been is such an amazing room in all of my life."

Nuada chuckled lightly before releasing her to grab a grape from the fruit on the table.

"I must agree with you that the room is quite impressive. My own was much smaller than this."

"Where was your room?" Nuada cocked his head to the side in thought.

"On the other side of the palace, Nuala's was down the hall from mine."

Melissa grabbed the collar and secured it around Katsu's neck, the fox chirped and curled on the bed for a small nap. After that Melissa roamed around the large room, taking in every detail she could.

"Why is the wardrobe so big?"

"It is for the both of us. It also contains your jewelry and such."

"I have jewelry and such?"

"Of course, what kind of queen would you be without a diamond necklace or sapphire earrings?"

"But I only wear the necklace and bracelet you gave me, nothing else."

"I should have given you more than just those two."

"No, I never wear jewelry so I have no need for those."

A knock on the door broke the bickering. A second after the knock a slight elf maiden came in.

"The council wishes to meet with you my Lord." and with that the maiden left.

Melissa cocked her head to Nuada. "I thought you got rid of the council?"

"I did, Mr. Wink took it upon himself to appoint a new council. It is no longer all fae, it contains a centaur, faerie, a troll, dwarf, and a half-breed."

"Cool, do I know any of them."

"Yes, the centaur is Ansel and the others you had battled along side with at some point and time."

"Wonderful, can I go?"

"No, pamper yourself while I am gone."

With that Nuada made his way to the door and Melissa made her way to find the bathroom.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Melissa stared into the fire in the fireplace as she soaked in the tub a few of the servants brought in for her. The porcelain tub was large and wide, big enough for about another elf. The scented water eased the tension from Melissa's body, lulling her to a light sleep.

Katsu ran across the floor jumping in the air once in a while in hopes of capturing a little pixie. The kit had gotten quite large, he had grown to the size of a small house cat, how without Melissa noticing shocked her.

'_Guess the war distracted me more than I thought.'_

Melissa lazily left the tub and wrapped a large plush towel around her body. After drying her body and hair she turned to the dress Nuala had made for her months ago. The dark blue dress tied around her neck and showed her whole back, the dress stopped mid-thigh with small slits on both sides. She put some thick goo in her hair so it would curl, left the shoes and left with a skip in her step to the gardens above with Katsu chasing behind her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The gardens were vibrant with life, not of only flowers but of small faes. The small faeries fluttered around her lovingly before returning to tend to the flowers, Cain & Abel gave her leg a brief hug before chasing Katsu around. Melissa walked through the gardens ignorant of two gold eyes watching her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nuala stood in the distance watching the young half-breed wonder through the flowers with a knife in her hand. The war was over but danger was always around the corner, especially if you were a royal. It was something she herself had to learn the hard way and suffer the consequences, but she would make sure neither Caitlyn or Melissa suffered the same fate as she did.

Plus, she needed the fresh air to clear her mind before she could go and announce her second pregnancy to everyone.

(Next Day in Training Room)

Nuada and Melissa went through their kata with their lance side by side, each move flawless and smooth. Neither one moved before the other, each step and swish of the blade matched the other perfectly.

Elves practiced around the training room with sly glances at the two once in a while. It had seemed to be an eternity since anyone had practiced in Bethmora or seen Nuada so calm. The king's joy combined with the renewal of Bethmora brought the inhabitants of Bethmora great joy.

The couple stopped with a sharp turn, with a quick flick of their wrists the lances were shortened and strapped to their sides. The two walked towards the others with smirks on their faces, the others tensed in a bit of fear.

"Would any of you like to duel with Nuada and I?" the elves tensed more at the girl's smile.

"Together?" one asked.

"Of course."

(Time Lapse)

The couple walked out the training room with large smiles on their faces, groans could be heard from behind them from all the defeated elves.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Common, Wink, that's all ya got?"

Hellboy and Mr. Wink were battling it out in the middle of s hallway, the kids were present cheering them on.

"Common, Dad, you got him!"

"Yeah, Dad, kick his butt!"

"Please win, Mr. Wink"

The twins and Caitlyn stood a good distance away enjoying the fight immensely. Caitlyn hugged her Nemo plushie that she had taken from Josiah close, praying to the goddess that Mr. Wink would not lose to the demon. The twins were pumping their fists in the air shouting at the top of their lungs and jumping up and down like maniacs.

Servants who turned into the hallway turned right back around and decided to take the long way to their destinations. Bethmora not only contained elves, but faes of all kinds, life in Bethmora will forever be entertaining from now on.

* * *

Sorry not going to reading it to edit it because I'm watching NCIS and the Mets game. The Mets are wearing red hats instead of the normal blue, maybe because it's Memorial Day. Happy Memorial Day guys!


	23. Chapter 23

My brother had come on Saturday with his wife and two year old son, my room suffered major consequences. They left Tuesday in the morning, and after a two hour nap where I woke up once delirious I am more than ready to try and finish this story.

* * *

**The Life of Past and Future**

**Chapter twenty-three: Shakayia's Wedding Day**

"Nuada, move your ass!"

Melissa tapped her foot impatiently in hopes that Nuada would move faster. The others had already boarded the plane that would take them from Bethmora to New York where Shakayia would be having her wedding. Nuada seemed to be taking his sweet time in leaving his home, not like she didn't understand, but this was her best friends wedding for crying out loud!

"Nuada, if you don't hurry it up I am so kicking your ass in front of everyone!"

"Quit your whining, girl, I will move as fast as I please."

Melissa grabbed his arm as soon as he was close enough and dragged him to the plane. The two boarded the plane and left a little later than Melissa would have liked.

Nuada sat straight in his seat with his arms crossed, not happy with the going back to New York just to attend a human's wedding. Nuada, in boredom, began searching his sister's mind like he had done as a child in hopes of finding something interesting to embarrass her with at a later time. The information he found made him stand up abruptly and drag his sister to the back of the plane so no one could overhear them talking. All eyes followed them.

"You are pregnant once again by that fish?" Nuala cringed at the harshness of his words even though they were whispered.

"I am and I have yet to tell him so please keep it to yourself until then."

Nuada's eyes showed a brief hint of hurt before becoming hard as stone. With a rather harsh kiss to her temple Nuada returned to his seat. Nuala breathed a sigh a relief before giving the others a reassuring smile to the others.

"When the hell does this plane land again?"

(Westchester, New York)

The group stood around the area of the conveyor belt to retrieve their luggage. Each carried their own hand bags, after going through customs they waited near the doors for their ride to the hotel.

"MELISSA!"

"SHAKAYIA!"

The two girls ran to each other and embraced as if there was no tomorrow. The group smiled while Katsu, Cain & Abel, and the faeries ran forward to greet the bride-to-be. The smiles turned to laughter as Shakayia swatted at the faeries she couldn't see who were playing with her hair.

"Come on, stop that."

The group laughed at the faeries antics.

"Kayia where are we staying?"

Shakayia turned to Melissa with a large smile.

"The Hilton."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once everyone was situated in their rooms the girls met up together in the bride-to-be's room to discuss last minute wedding details.

"Flower color?" The sweet sound of Nuala's voice questioned.

"Red and white"

"Hair appointment? Liz's deeper voice asked.

"Tomorrow morning before the wedding."

"Pixies?"

"Pixies, what the hell are you talking about Melissa?"

"I know you can't see faeries so I arranged for pixies to carry your long veil thing for you."

"Aww, you're the best!"

"I know."

The girls laughed, enjoying the last minutes of peace before the craziness they would feel tomorrow due to the wedding.

(Morning)

The girls woke up bright and early to get their hair done for the wedding. Melissa was trying to contain her laughter the entire time at the salon due to Shakayia's constant whining and craziness over hair and nails. After a few hours at the salon the girls returned to the limo and had the driver take them to where the wedding would be held, a fancy golf course Shakayia couldn't remember the name of.

"Someone zip Melissa up, NOW!"

Shakayia was panicking over the fact Melissa, maid of honor, was not ready as well as her.

"Where is Annabelle's basket of flower petals?"

"Peanut help Peaches get her little veil on!"

"Liz your kids are going to set my flowers on fire!"

Ming finally grabbed the bride's shoulders. "Shakayia, shut up."

The doors to the hallway opened revealing Nuada, who quickly stepped in and closed the door.

"Nuada! You're not suppose to be in here." Melissa walked over and embraced her love.

"The human your friend will be committing herself to ask me to make sure she did not runaway with either you or a another human named Robbie."

The room erupted into laughter at Shakayia's fiancé, Daniel's insecurity.

"No, go tell him she's still going to marry him."

"Where did that idiotic idea come from, girl?"

"Inside joke, my love."

"Human foolishness is going to be the death of this planet, must I return to those male idiots?"

"Yes, you have to deliver the message, plus no ones suppose to see the bride until she walks."

"Your traditions bore me, but very well then." and with a swift kiss, that received some hoots from the people in the room, Nuada took his leave."

"My fiancé is hotter than yours Shakayia."

"Shut up, Melissa."

A knock on the door and the brides maids were out getting in line to process. A crowd of about 2,000 sat in front of a arch and waterfall on the beautiful green grass. Hellboy sat in the back grumbling about how it was unfair he was in the back and the others sat in the front, but the noise coming out of his mouth was ignored.

Daniel stood at the front in his white suit and red vest with a red handkerchief in the pocket. The music began Melissa walked with the best man, Eric, walked out followed by the other brides maids and then junior brides maids, Shakayia's younger sisters and the Peaches in the matching dress of Shakayia's. The girls in red and the boys in white made a lovely combination. There was a pause and then every stood for the bride.

Annabelle walked first dropping the petals as Shakayia and her grandfather walked with the pixies holding up her long veil. The air was filled with gasps at Shakayia's beautiful white princess dress with its umpire waist and tight top, her gloves went up to her elbow and she had no sleeves. Her grandfather handed her over to Daniel and all went quite except for the sound of people sitting down.

The wedding brought tears to everyone's eyes, except for Nuada who was trying very hard to contain a few yawns. Vows were exchanged, Shakayia's brother Ray'shon gave the rings, and the couple walked out to "Yellow Submarine". the crowd went to the reception located in the country club.

The room was filled with loud music and lots of talking. Everyone sat happily in their seats enjoying their food, all except Nuada who was ready to walk out. The room was decorated in red, white, and silver, the cake was eight feet and overdone, but lovely. Everyone quieted down, once again, as the bride and groom began their dance to "I'm Yours".

At the end of the night the couple loaded onto their rented Rose Royce car to the airport to go to their honeymoon in Hawaii for three weeks.

(Back at Hotel)

The group were walking to their rooms talking about the wedding.

"What did you get Shakayia, Melissa?"

Melissa began to giggle at the gift.

"I arranged for them to spend the rest of the summer in Bethmora."

Nuala looked at her with large eyes.

"Did you ask Nuada if that would be fine?"

"No, he'll just have to live with it."

* * *

Hello everyone sorry it took a while, but I needed to talk to Shakayia to get some information on her wedding. Everything in the story is accurate so that is why I don't have the name of the golf course and any other detail. The only thing not to the wedding is the pixies and my gift, most likely I'll give her nothing because I love her that much!


	24. Chapter 24

Sorry it took so long, I graduated last thrusday and my weeks have been both lazy and busy. I see two more chapters in the future and that will be that. Hope this one is okay and hope Shakayia liked the previous one.

* * *

**The Life of Past and Future**

**Chapter twenty-four: Wedding Days**

(Day 1)

Melissa lay on her and Nuada's bed eating sweets off the cart beside her bed as Shakayia went through her clothes. Laughter filled the room as the two reminisced on their lives before the BPRD and Shakayia's wedding. Katsu laid curled at the bottom of the bed, tuning out the pointless chatter in the room.

"Look at this jewelry, it's good to be queen." Shakayia held a diamond necklace to her.

"I'm not queen yet, Shakayia, besides I don't like bold things."

"And this dress isn't bold?" Shakayia held up the dress Nuala had had made for her.

"That was Nuala's idea, it is meant to please my nymph side."

"Put it on, I want to see how it looks."

With no shame Melissa changed out of her sweats and into dress in front of her best friend. The cerulean dress tied around her neck and had a v the hugged her front, the back was non-existent, the dress stopped mid-thigh and two slits on each side, the dress spun when she gave a twirl.

"You look amazing."

"Stop staring at my boobs."

"I must agree, I rather those be for my eyes alone." the girls turned to the doors, then looked at one another.

"Did he just…" Shakayia's head cocked to the side as she gestured to the elf.

"Yeah, I think he's been spending too much time with the humans."

Nuada frowned before rolling his eyes.

"Now you're rolling your eyes, quite human my love"

"If the two of you are done acting like fools I came to inform you that lunch will be served in ten minutes."

"Shakayia, food, let's go."

(After Lunch)

The two best friends sat above ground in the garden discussing Melissa's wedding plans. It was decided it would have a pastor, Father Hernan, the wedding would be held outside, and Shakayia would be the maid of honor. The biggest problem was where it would be held.

"I have both fae and humans attending my wedding, where the hell can I hold it?"

"New York?"

"Problems started there, besides Nuada hates NY."

"Paris, France? Gotta love the city of shopping."

"I hate shopping and to many humans, not enough fae."

"Bethomora?"

"To many fae and not enough humans, besides Nuada barely let you come how am I going to get him to let other humans "trespass" on his land."

"He lets your family stay here."

"He has no choice."

The two thought for a second on a place green enough for fae, but a place humans already made home in. One place came to mind.

"Ireland." the two said in unison.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two ran down the hallway until the came to a certain door. The knocked frantically until Nuala opened holding Caitlyn at her waist.

"How may I help you two today?"

"The wedding is going to be held in Ireland, we've decided." the two smiled big.

"Have you asked Nuada if this would be alright?"

"No, but it's really green so the faes will love it, but humans live there so no problems of them trespassing as he likes to call it."

"That sounds lovely."

"YEah that's one less thing on my mind."

"Have you made an appointment with the seamstress?"

"Yep, it's tomorrow. Liz, my mom, and Melody will be there and we were hoping you would like to come too."

"Of course."

"See you tomorrow then."

(Day 2)

White fabric was pinned to Melissa's body as some seamstresses, Nuala, Shakayia, and her mother fussed with how it should lay across her body. Pictures of wedding dresses Melissa liked laid forgotten on a table as the head seamstress argued with Liz and Melody about appropriate style for the King's bride to wear.

Melissa threw her head back with a sigh. It was her wedding dress and she could cry is she wants to. Faes she have seen have no problem showing off the more intimate parts of their body, but it seems the future queen of Bethmora couldn't even show her shoulders.

"I just want a sweetheart dip, is that too much to ask?"

Her question went ignored as the other occupants of the room either fussed with the fabric or argued. Maybe she should have went and bought her dress, then again Nuada spent enough time in the human world she could not subject him to more time in the human world just for her wedding dress.

"Can we compromise on this, please?"

They continued to ignore her.

"I already have an idea of what I want my dress to look like."

The faes continued to argue with Liz and her mom.

"I could just buy my dress."

Still nothing.

" I HAVE MY OWN GOD DAMN IDEA ON HOW I WANT MY FUCKING DRESS!"

The room went silent.

"If you would bring the pictures over here to I can tell you what I want I will think about not telling King Nuada how horrible your service is."

The seamstresses apologized continuously as they gathered the once forgotten pictures.

"It's good to be queen."

(Night)

Nuada stroked Melissa's head as it rested on his chest above his heart. The couple reveled in the time they had alone, with or without actually talking to one another. Katsu slept curled on his pillow, feeling quite content to have his parents in the room with him. Melissa laid a soft kiss on Nuada's chest before snuggling closer to him.

"The head seamstress is making my wedding dress."

"I heard they originally gave you a hard time."

She turned her head to look at his face. "Do you know everything?"

"Only the things that pertains to my kingdom, people, and you."

"Did you hear the weddings going to be held in Ireland?"

"Yes, and how do you think your family will be able to travel to Ireland?"

"Your going to be paying for them and the rest of my guests because you love me so much and because if you don't I'm going to through a fit that will haunt you for the rest of your existence if I don't kill you first."

"I see, is there anything else I must know?"

"We're going to learn how to ball dance."

"Excuse me?"

"For the father daughter dance and our first dance, we're going to have to learn how to ball dance."

"And if I refuse?"

"I'll make your life a living hell."

A slight pause. . .

"Who will be teaching us?"

"Abraham, tomorrow, if your not there you better be dead."

(Day 3)

The group of BPRD agents and humans stood lined up against the wall as the watched Abraham and Nuala demonstrate the different styles of ball dancing. Heads cocked to the side as they observed the specific steps to the dances. Shakayia tried to contain a laugh at all the puzzled faces, she already knew how to ball dance thanks to her wedding. As the music ended Abraham turned to the group.

"Any questions?"

Hellboy raised his hand.

"Yes, Red."

"Yeah, what the hell did you just do?"

Abraham sighed and then divided the group into their appropriate pairs. Abraham spent some time getting them to place their hands in the right spots, Hellboy always the inappropriate one, and then on which foot moved first for both genders.

It seemed like hours before anyone would before the most basic of dances without stepping on someone's foot or tripping over. Abraham called a break after about to hours for a quick lunch break and to cool his nerves before continuing with the lesson, something her was beginning to regret doing.

"No, Hellboy, you step with your left foot like this, not the right."

"Why the hell am I learning this again."

Melissa made Nuada stop so she could look at the demon. "Because if you value your life you will learn this and if you think I am bluffing leave and see what the hell I do to you."

"So my left foot goes what way?"

Caitlyn, the twins, and Josiah laughed at the situation before them. How does Hellboy not get it? Don't ever step between an bride and her picture perfect wedding.

(Day 4)

"Colors, colors, colors, what colors do I like?"

As Shakayia wrote the invitations Melissa tried to think of colors Nuada would like, but she wouldn't hate. His wardrobe did not help with what colors he liked, since most of the colors were dark except for the few she heard he had made to match Nuala's dresses before he exiled himself.

"He likes gold."

"Yeah, and he looks good in it, but I need variety."

"There is silver, red, blue, anything goes with gold."

"I know, but it has to be perfect so no red."

"Okay what about pink?"

"Shakayia, shut up."

Shakayia put the pen down to give her hand a rest. She looked to Melissa who sat across from her on the couch in one of the many rooms that was specifically meant for sitting. The only reason they chose this room to write in was because they wanted privacy and got lost on their way to the path that lead them to the gardens above.

"I'll guess I'll do silver. Gold for decorations and what Nuada will be wearing and silver for the all the plates, knives, and things like that."

"You have to put more silver, Melissa."

"I'll work it out, but I won't like it."

"Then why do it."

"Because it will mae Nuada happy and that is kinda important for this wedding."

"Oh, that's just details."

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go and tell the others so we can choose decorations."

The two got up and made their way to the doors.

"You told Ireland you're holding your wedding there?"

"Nuada and your husband are going to do that today so I'm not worried."

"Then why are your hands in fists?"

"It relaxes me."

"Whatever."

A few hours later and all the women sat in the large dinning room leaning over the table to give in their two cents on what decorations and silverware the wedding should have. The men kept their heads down, praying to whatever god or goddess they believed in that the women wouldn't ask for their opinion.

"Nuada?" the elf cringed.

"Yes, girl?"

"Did you tell Ireland our wedding would be held there?"

"I sent a messenger to inform them and give us ideas of where they think the best places for the wedding would be, I also sent a notice to faes in Ireland with the same idea."

"Okay, just making sure."

Melissa turned back to the discussion going on about a certain table clothe. The men breathed a sigh of relief before returning to their meal. this wedding was going to be the death of all of them.

(Day 10, gotta love time skip)

"Nuada still hasn't gotten you an engagement ring."

Melissa looked down to her left hand, noticing the absence of a ring just like her mother pointed out. Melissa tucked her hand under her other arm and continued to watch her mother crotchet booties.

"Faes don't practice the same traditions we do, I guess engagement rings are one of them."

"You should bring it up to him."

"Mother, Nuada has to worry about Bethmora, treaties with other countries, fae in other countries, getting the new council prepared for any future problems, and get a good location for our wedding in Ireland. He shouldn't have to worry about a simple diamond ring. Besides my bracelet it like a wedding ring anyways."

"Not in my eyes."

"Not really in mine either, but he loves me so that will do."

"I guess a ring doesn't make a wedding."

"No, but he knows about the bands so that's something."

"It will go well."

"I know."

* * *

Please excuse any mistakes, but this was written and posted during the second game of the Subway Series so my mind is kind of in the gutter. This is my longest chapter so far so enjoy it, I'm usually more lazy. R&R please and I appreciate all you have to say about my stories and thank you all you dedicated readers to my story.


	25. Chapter 25

Thank you everyone for all your patience for this moment. I am so happy that I was able to get this far with the story and it all has to do with all your reviews. I enjoyed writing this and hope you all enjoy reading it. Congratulations to all those who have graduated from elementary, high school, college, etc. Any of those married, getting married, are married, and celebrating anniversaries. PS: I fixed the mistake with chapter two, thank you everyone who told me, i finally figured out what you meant.

* * *

**The Life of Past and Future**

**Chapter twenty-five: Wedding Day (About Time)**

"Shakayia Allen, if you do not go to your fitting in the next five minutes I swear I will kill you!"

The faes of Bethomora shook their heads as the heard their future queen yell her head off at her human best friend. The wedding was a week away, her family and a group of King Nuada's men had left a week earlier to prepare the wedding in Ireland, all that was left was the dresses and travel to Ireland.

Little faes took over the streets of Bethmora, doing anything their half breed queen-to-be asked of them. It seems that Lilium had unknowingly become the leader of all little fae in world, many joked it was because she was closer to their height than any other fae in existence. The small fae had spent weeks choosing flowers, sampling food, sending invitations, and sewing the wedding dress. No task of the wedding lacked little faes and it was no question to if some were their for the human's fitting.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tulip held a faerie sized clipboard Melissa had designed for her. She ordered the other faeries and trolls around while the head seamstress made the altercations to Shakayia's bride's maids dress. Melissa had decided to go with silver dresses and suites, no room for argument.

"MellBell, does this dress make me look fat?"

Melissa looked up from the book she was reading to study her best friend.

"Nope, just makes your ass look big."

"My ass is big."

"Then you look perfect."

Shakayia rolled her eyes, but kept her mouth shut. There was no way to get an ass reduction and be it tip top form for the wedding so she just had to suck it up.

"Can I see you in your wedding dress?"

"No, only the Cherry, Tulip, and Daisy get to see me in my wedding dress."

Shakayia attempted to turn around and glare at the bride-to-be, but decided against it after being pricked by a pin. Melissa seemed calm, but one word could cause her to go on a little tirade and no one needed that now.

"Have you seen Nuada today?"

"No, he's been with the council all day."

"Doing what?"

"Trying to compose of list of how many faes are acutally attending the wedding."

"You still don't know how many are on your guest list!?!"

"Leave alone, my mind is like ready to blow from the stress."

They dropped the subject and focused on the alterations to the dress.

"You butt looks really huge."

"Shut it!"

(Council Room)

Nuada sat in his seat leaning his cheek on his fist as he listened to the council argue. The wedding seemed to be the biggest mayhem since the war, everyone wished to attend. If he wasn't in love with the girl he would have cancelled the wedding.

"King Nuada, did you hear me?"

Nuada snapped out of his dazed look to focus on Ansel.

"What?"

"I was asking you if your outfit was ready for the wedding?"

"It is, the only worry are the dresses and the fae guest list."

"Yes, about that, is Lord Derog invited?"

"That arrogant fool is not to set foot near the wedding on pain of death, is that understood?"

"Still angered with him on trying to seduce your sister?"

"If you consider what that slobbering, vile, gorgon's actions as seducing, than yes, I am still quite angered with him."

"How about the Pans, they wish to finally meet the nymph/elfin queen of Bethmora."

"You wish for me to allow a pack of faes that would love nothing more than to whisk my bride right under my nose to my wedding? Over my cold, dead, body."

"This wedding will cross many boarders." Ansel noted.

"And most likely insult half the guests." Wink mumbled.

"I must agree with you Mr. Wink. This meeting is adjourned until after the wedding, when we are all less stressed. Mr. Wink, do not forget to pick up your bowtie and bring lots of liquor for the wedding, I'm going to need it."

(King's Room)

Melissa moaned into the pillow as she felt hands begin to massage her back. The tension in her muscles melted away with each stroke of the hands. She turned her face to the side to allow easier breathing.

"I hope you are Nuada, else you risk losing your hands."

"If another man were to touch you like this they risk more than just losing their hands."

"Hello, Nuada."

The massage stopped much to Melissa's displeasure. The elf laid on his side and brought the hybrids back to his chest. Nuada buried his face in her hair while stroking her stomach. A smirk appeared on his face as he sensed her body relax.

"How is the human's dress coming along?"

"It's perfect, all the other bride's maids dresses are done, now all I have to worry about is my dress and Mr. Winks' bowtie."

"All will go well. . . We leave for the Ireland in two days, will you be ready?"

"Yes, I will be ready now go back to massaging me, I didn't say you could stop."

"As you wish, my love."

-------------------------------------------(Two Days Later)-----------------------------------------

The hotel staff was in a rush, the two of the most influential beings on Earth would be staying in their hotel and would be arriving any minute now. The family of the bride was situated in the sitting room waiting for the arrival of their bride. Screams filled the first floor as the wedding couple walked through the automated doors with a large troll and another girl behind them.

Melissa and Shakayia dropped her bag and ran into the arms of their family, both blood and non-blood. Katsu chirped happily at the familiar faces from around his mother's neck. He climbed down to the floor to leap into his mother's youngest cousin's arms to give her multiple kisses. Mr. Wink placed the forgotten bags under his arm and walked forward with his King to greet the humans. A few minutes of normalcy before the chaos of the wedding filled their minds.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is where my reception is to be held!?!"

The group observed the big castle that would be lent to them for their wedding. The large garden backyard would hold the wedding and the reception would be inside their dining/ballroom.

The garden was straight from a faerie tale. A stone pathway down the center lined by rose bushes gave way to large mowed, grass meadow. Bushes and trees were being decorated in silver and gold, little faeries were treating the flowers that were surrounded by little bushes. An alter and chairs were being set up for the ceremony.

The decorations inside were being supervised and checked by Shakayia, Brittany, and the rest of Brittany's family. Melissa's family wondered the castle, she was already receiving text messages telling her to buy the castle.

"Hey, Nuada?"

"Yes, girl?"

"My family wants you to buy the castle."

"And why should I do that?"

"Because if you buy the castle they'll live her instead of in Bethmora."

"I will make an offer to the duke of the castle."

"Wonderful."

The couple walked towards the bridge in the distance that was over a creek flowing through the meadow. Nuada wrapped Melissa in his arms as they observed the set up of the ceremony in the distance. Cain & Abel hugged Melissa's left leg while Katsu wrapped around her other leg and the faeries fluttered around her head.

"This will go well."

"Yes, it will."

(Wedding Day)

The room in the castle the girls took over was in complete chaos. Melissa jumped in her seat as the finishing touches to her hair was done, her hair was swept into a twist at the back of her hair, her bangs swept to the side, little white flowers were stuck into her hair and the crown was being situated on her head. Melissa stayed in her undergarments, refusing to put on her dress in front of anyone.

"Shakayia! Zip me up!" Brittany hollered.

Ten minutes before the start of the wedding Melissa's mother shuffled everyone out of the room. With the help of the faeries and the headmistress helped her slip into the dress before ushering her down to the doors.

(The Garden)

The music began and the bride's maids and grooms men began their procession down the pathway. Shakayia and Wink were first as the maid of honor and best man, Brittany and Ansel, Melody and Melissa's fave cousin Jovanny, Liz and Hellboy, Nuala Abraham and a few other humans and faes. The music stopped and everyone stood for the bride.

The song "Saved the Best for Last" started, and Melissa made her appearance. Everything she was wearing was pure white, even the lilies, customed made by the faeries. Her orincess dress was a corset with a sweetheart dip until her waist where it flowed into out, trailing a bit behind her. Her gold crown propped up the veil while the trail was being carried by pixies. Her bouquet was taken out of her hands as her brother and father each took an arm.

They walked down slowly as white petals were scattered by little faes running in front of them. Tears were in the eyes of all. Melissa's father handed off Melissa to Nuada as Miguel placed the bouquet back in her hands. The song continued to play, but was lowered as the moved in front of the alter and Nuada moved the veil. Melissa's family filled the front row and behind them all those from the BPRD, all trying to hold back their tears.

Father Hernan smiled as he began his speech. The couples each reminisced on the events that lead to this, from meeting in the museum, finding Melissa in the Troll Market, up until the proposal. Some went back further, when they met Melissa, each memory cherished and important to the bride's development as a person.

Vows were read, and Josiah came forward with the rings. Melissa gasped as she saw the diamond ring in the form of a flower. Tears filled her eyes as she noticed Nuada's proud smirk. Melissa placed the gold band onto his left ring finger with a smile.

"You may now kiss the bride."

The crowd hollered and whooped as Nuada brought Melissa into a crushing kiss. The procession started again with the same song playing over. Melissa beamed to her mother as the passed, tears spilled down her mother's face, a big smile telling Melissa her mother was happy for her.

(Reception)

Everyone ate and chatted happily, music played in the background softly, cameras flashed as pictures were taken of the newlyweds and the large wedding cake. A fork tapping on a glass caught everyone attention, everyone turned to where DJ was. Melissa's mother held a mike and sported a big smile.

"Before my daughter and her husband have their first dance we would like to give her a chance to have the father daughter dance she never could have as a teenager, but before that would the bride and her brother come to the dance floor."

Melissa and her baffled brother stepped into the middle of the ballroom as "Cinderella" by Steven Curtis Chapman played. The siblings began waltzing, Miguel still a bit shocked by the surprise dance.

"Why the heck do you think I made you learn how to waltz?"

The song ended with a twirl as Miguel handed Melissa over to their father. "Angel in my Arms" played while her father twirled her around in a waltz. The two let tears flow freely down their faces as they danced. The song ended and was quickly switched to "Mother's Prayer" as Melissa's mother took her away from her father. Melissa began to laugh, the two used to dance together while they cleaned, it was just like old times. Brittany and Shakayia laughed at since the song was "The Prayer" just changed to fit the occasion.

The crowd broke out into applause as Nuada came to claim his rights to dance with his wife. "What You Don't Know" began and the couple followed the beat. The song was a bit sad, yet easily conveyed the message Melissa was getting across with the song, she loved Nuada for everything he was. Nuada dipped Melissa and kissed her, cameras flashed, and the dancing continued.

Even before the last notes of the song ended all the girl's swiped Melissa away and shoved Nuada off the dance floor so all the girls could dance together. The real dancing began, fae and humans danced together, taking turns to teach the other the dances to both human and fae music.

The bouquet was tossed and caught by Brittany, Nuada refused to remove anything of his bride's in front of a crowd, the humans just laughed. A picture was taken of Caitlyn kissing Josiah, and of Liz setting Hellboy on fire. The cake was cut and a picture was taken of Melissa smashing the first piece into Nuada's face, he returned the favor.

The wedding was coming to an end, the couple went to the front where Nuada arranged for a white carriage to take them away from the castle.

(Rented House)

The carriage stopped outside the home and left while the couple approached the door. Melissa gave Nuada a quizzical look as she noticed a small group of old elves standing outside the entrance.

"Is something wrong?" She asked as Nuada fidgeted.

"The marriage is to me consummated, girl." Nuada said stiffly.

"Yeah, I know, that's what I plan on doing."

"They are here to make sure it is done."

Melissa's eyes widened as she looked from the old elves back to her husband.

"Excuse me?"

"They are here to observe. . ."

"Oh, like hell."

Nuada brought Melissa into the thresh hold, as the other elves began to enter Melissa stood in the doorway.

"If you make any step into this house or near the room we are in I swear on all that is holy I will rip your eyes out with my claws and slice you into pieces with my wings, I will work my way up and make sure you don't bleed out so you experience all the pain Do I make myself clear."

The black taking over her eyes made them nod their heads and move away from the house.

"Good, now if you'll excuse me, I have a husband to finally have sex with."

Melissa closed the door.

* * *

I kinda wanted to cry while writing this because I was listening to the songs. Hope everyone will review and the only thing left is the epilogue, hopefully I"ll get off my lazy ass and write it real soon. Hugs and Kisses. Another PS: Happy Father's Day and don't plug your i-pod in while it is on lock if it sucks like mine becuase it will freeze!


	26. Chapter 26

Thank you everyone who have followed my stories all this time. I could go forever on how grateful I am for your reviews, especially those who have reviewed continiously for both my stories. I love you all and hope you live happy lives. Amen.

* * *

**Life of Past and Future**

**Chapter twenty-six: Fairytale Ending**

Two young elves of three ran through the flowers, their black hair flowing behind them. The young boy's golden eyes shined with mischief as he looked towards his twin sister. His sister's gold/brown eyes followed a blue butterfly, not noticing her brother creeping towards her.

"Sebastian, you leave Annabel Lee alone!"

The young elf jumped at his mother's voice, his sister turned to face him and the two began a game of cat and mouse. Their mother watched from the distance, her arms crossed and a soft smile on her face at sight of her children playing without a care in the world.

"My sister is looking for you, her son's wish desperately to play with their cousins."

Melissa leaned back into the chest of her husband as his arms encircled her. She laid her head under his chin as she watched her children play. She gave her daughter a stern look as she noticed her daughter grow and her eyes begin to glow red, Annabel quickly stopped her transformation.

"She takes after you."

"Yeah, I just wish the succubus blood wasn't apart of that."

Nuada nuzzled his face into the side of her neck, his eyes still on his children. His hands came to rest of her belly, that was already beginning to swell with a third child.

"Have you told your mother yet about this one?"

"No, she hasn't returned to the castle in Ireland. With her and my father de-aging and our large supply of money they decided to travel."

"And your brother?"

"Visiting the nymph's in Greece, so Melody can get in touch with her ancestors."

"I predicted that the blood in your family would eventually show, but I would have never guessed your brother's mate would also contain fae blood."

Melissa shrugged. "Well, it at least explains their sudden attraction to each other when they first met and why they needed one anther so badly."

A young centaur ran past them to lift Annabel Lee onto his back and continued to run away from her brother. Ansel stepped beside them as he watched his youngest son protect the princess from the prince.

"I wonder how long it will take before my son decides to court your daughter?"

Melissa's head snapped to face the centaur. "Not any time soon if he knows what's good for him."

"Courting can begin at any age for faes, my love."

"Well for me it doesn't start until I know she can behave herself."

The two male fae looked down to the queen.

"She's my daughter, she's a born troublemaker and rule breaker."

The two chuckled at the queen's serious face, she still remained amusing as ever, even after three years of being a queen. They all turned back to their children, who had decided that chasing the prince was much more entertaining then running from him.

"I have been blessed."

"Yes you have, my love."

The smell of smoke and the three of them turn around, Hellboy and Liz were making their way towards them with the twins and their young daughter throwing fireballs at each other. Their daughter was the splitting image of her mother, other than the very small horns perturbing from her head.

"And the demon has finally arrived." he grunted as an elbow met his side.

"After all these years your still an ass."

The children ran past them as their parents stopped in front of them. Melissa moved to embrace Liz, but then was pulled back into Nuada's arms.

"Abe's boy's are dying to play with their cousins."

"Well maybe if they didn't set fire to the playroom they could."

The parents moved to face the children again.

"Hey, gotta give those kids some props, they set fire with no match or oil." Hellboy said, amazed by Nuala's and Abraham's children's genius.

"Yeah, well look how smart their father is."

The family smiled as they watched the sunset behind their children.

"We are all blessed."

"Yes we are." Nuada held her wife closer.


End file.
